Reliving and Revenge
by Itzmeall
Summary: I'm betrayed by my very 'friends', telling that I'll never achieve my dream, then pursuing to kill me. After that I'm saved, together with my new friends, I will show them wrong.
1. At Loss, Return and Revival

**Summary of the Story:**

* * *

_I'm betrayed by my very 'friends', telling that I'll never achieve my dream, then pursuing to kill me, after that I'm saved, together with my new friends, I will show them wrong._

* * *

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I do not own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : At Loss, Return and Revival**

* * *

_10:00 AM_

* * *

"Snivy is unable to battle, Lucario and Cameron wins." The referee announced, the crowd cheered, went wild at the victory of Cameron.

"Nice work, Lucario." Cameron cheered for Lucario, who he smiled in victory.

Ash picked up Snivy. "You did great, Snivy." Ash commented, Snivy smiled in return and hugged Ash. "Return, I'll get you to the Pokémon Center." Snivy was engulfed in a red light and went inside the pokeball.

* * *

_At the Pokémon Center..._

* * *

Ash walked inside the Pokémon Center and healed his six knocked down Pokémon.

When he got all his Pokémon, he decided to leave, when Cameron came in. "Hey, Ash."

"Hey Cameron, what happened?" Ash smiled and asked.

"Well, I lost against Virgil, man it was a tough battle." Cameron remarked.

"Well, you did your best." Ash commented.

"Hey, thanks Ash that was a great battle." Cameron thanked him.

Ash smiled. "That was a great battle too." He handshake with Cameron. "Have you seen Iris and Cilan anyways?"

Cameron shook his head. "No, Ash, since I lost, I've not seen them on the bleachers."

"Ohhh, ok..." Ash said disappointedly. "Well, if you see them for me, say goodbye me to them, I got to go now Cameron."

Ash sprinted down out of the Pokémon Center. "Take care Ash." Cameron yelled, which Ash turned wave back.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were running to the docks of Vetress City, he and Pikachu boarded a ship to Kanto, Pallet Town.

"Can't wait to get home right Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy.

"YES!" Pikachu squealed. He and Pikachu were walking around the deck of the ship, seeing the ship moving from the high blue open seas at 20 knot speed, passing every water type Pokémon seen.

He and Pikachu went down the corridor to the party room, where there's a party for everyone and foods. He and Pikachu let themselves eat, and talk to people.

* * *

_4:00 PM_

* * *

And after 6 hours, the captain spoke to the loudspeaker. "Attention Passengers, as we are now low on fuel, we will me a quick stop on Altomare, Johto. People will get out of the ship to explore Altomare, while the maintenance crew will fix and refuel and we will leave an hour. We will be docking at Altomare at 3 minutes, please carry your valuable things with you. Thank you for the short notice."

Ash remembered the last time he went at Altomare, which was 4 years ago, saving Latios from the two Rocket Grunts from controlling the DMA, as Latios sacrificed his very life to save Altomare from the giant tidal wave or 'Tsunami'.

And now this is the perfect opportunity to meet Lorenzo, Bianca and... Latias. Ash was still confused, right before he could leave, there was Bianca... or Latias in her human form which was the same as Bianca, she gave him a poster of him and Pikachu and a kiss on the lips, but Ash just stood there, completely surprised.

He rather forgets that, because that the ship will dock at Altomare for repairs, as and him and Pikachu are gonna meet Lorenzo, Bianca and... Latias.

He and Pikachu went to the boarder deck as the ship docked at the pier, the platform was raised that the passengers can come off the ship. Him and Pikachu were first to come down as well the other passengers coming down.

He sprinted to the museum, where could be possibly Lorenzo or Bianca working. At he arrived at the museum, walking inside passing through some rare displayed artifacts, paintings, fossils and glass hardware. Ash arrived at the DMA (Defence Mechanism of Altomare), and by luckily, saw Lorenzo, he looked a little old, like he was different from his first visit.

He approached old man. "Lorenzo!" He yelled and ran to him, this got his attention.

Lorenzo turned around and seeing a matured boy, he closely looked at him, and by to his surprise, it was Ash! "Ash, my boy, it's good to see you, and you too Pikachu."

"Nice seeing you here Lorenzo." Ash responded back, and Pikachu squealed a 'pika'. "Seeing Altomare again and safe."

"What are you doing here, Ash?" He curiously asked. He has some reasons why he came here...

"Well, I was going home back to Pallet Town by a cruise ship, but the captain announced that the ship will be repaired and refuel and it will be going an hour, so the captain insisted on all the passengers to stroll around Altomare." Ash explained the situation.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go to the secret gardens, I'm sure that Bianca and Latias will be pleased to see you again." Lorenzo stated.

"Yeah, I can still remember those good times." Ash thought.

"Well, let's go." Lorenzo said and lead the way and Ash followed him.

* * *

He and Lorenzo had passed though the city streets, bridges and canals. And later which leads them to a greenhouse, where there lies the secret garden.

He and Lorenzo went inside the secret garden, as they were walking deeper inside the garden, there they saw Bianca, sitting under the tree, and by the looks of it, she's holding her sketch pad, and looking on her drawings.

Lorenzo approached her. "Bianca, my girl."

Bianca raised her head and saw her grandpa. "Hi grandpa." She greeted.

"Look who decided to come by..." Lorenzo pointed at Ash besides him.

Bianca looked at the boy, he slowly recognized him. "Ash?!" Completely surprised, seeing him matured, to proof that's him, his Pikachu is on his shoulders.

"Yup." Ash responded.

"Oh man, Latias is gonna be surprised at this. Latias quickly come here." Bianca stood up and called/yelled for Latias...

* * *

Latias was strolling around the garden, flying around the garden visible, she wasn't happy that time, since the 4 years, since that incident that Altomare was in peril from the tidal wave, since Ash helped Latios from the control of the DMA, and Latios sacrificed himself for Altomare to stop the tidal wave, and in the end he became the new Soul Dew.

Then he heard Bianca's voice. "Latias quickly come here." She stopped flying and heard Bianca's voice, she turned around and flew back at Bianca's direction.

Then she arrived at Bianca's place, where she found Bianca, Lorenzo and a teenager, she looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Hey Latias, guess who is he?" Bianca giggled, Latias closely looked at the boy, his raven colored messy hair, his hazel irises, and importantly his Pikachu on his shoulders, and she came up with a conclusion. _"Ash?" _She telepathically said_._

Ash smiled.

"Yes, it's me Latias." And without warning, Latias tackled him down, which made Ash and Pikachu landed on the ground, hugging him tightly.

_"Oh Ash..."_ She said, looking at him._ "You know how much I missed you." _She said still hugging him.

"Since, when you learned telepathy Latias?" He asked Latias, still complete utter in surprise and confusion.

_"A couple of years later after you left. It's now handful to me now, since I was be able to talk with Lorenzo and Bianca."_ She explained.

"Well... that's great, Latias." He happily said, he stroked her head, which made her cooed in bliss.

Bianca and Lorenzo saw Latias' attitude return. "Well, we leave you two here, have a happy time." Bianca stated.

"And Ash isn't staying here for long he's got only like an hour left before he can leave." Lorenzo reminded.

"What, Ash isn't going to stay here?" Bianca said, and at the same time shocked.

Lorenzo nodded. "Ash's ship just docked here for repairs, and it will be ready for sailing for a day before he can leave, Latias enjoy your time with Ash, okay?"

_"Of course..."_ Latias said. Bianca and Lorenzo left, leaving Ash and Latias alone under the tree.

_"Ash, follow me."_ Latias said, he followed him as she flew high.

They were heading to the fountain, where the Soul Dew resides. Latias, dug her paws inside the pool of water and got on hold with the Soul Dew, she lifted up the Soul Dew and showed it to Ash. _"Ash, touch it..."_

Ash didn't hesitate, with his hands, he touched the Soul Dew and with the touch, he closed his eyes, as he opened them he was not in Altomare anymore, instead inside the Soul Dew, the places is all glowing blue, he and Latias are floating inside.

_"We're in the Soul Dew Ash."_ Latias explained.

Then a figure appeared, and by the looks of it, looks like Latias, but taller and more matured, it was Latios!

"Latios!?" Ash asked in huge shock.

"Yes Ash, but it is me but not completely me." Latios sighed.

"Yes, since me and Latios were talking in the Soul Dew, I really miss him." She sadly said, tears coming out of her beautiful eyes. He tried to hug him, but she just phased through him, since he was a soul

"Latias, please don't cry..." Latios said, he tried to hug her, but he passed through her.

"I really miss him Ash." she said, sadder even more...

"Also the same Latias, I love you..." Latios said.

"I love you too Latios..." she said, her eyes bailing out tears.

Ash couldn't help himself to cry of the two Eon Dragons. "Is there... anything that I can help to return Latios back to life? I can't stand Latias being sad as the same for you Latios..." He asked, he's willing to do anything for them, if it needs to cost his life you it, he was 'The Chosen One' for sakes.

Latios raised his head, looking at Ash. "Well... there is this one option. I'm not sure if it will be successful." He nervously said.

"I'll do it Latios, for you and Latias." Ash confidently said.

"Really Ash?" She raised her head and looked at Ash. And Ash simply nodded.

"So... how are we going to do this?" Ash questioned, he listened intently to Latios.

"Well, you need to transfer your aura in me... And I see you quite handled your aura..." Latios explained, he moved closer to Ash.

Ash, for coincidence, aura was the thing needed? He's been practicing with his aura, he tried to manipulate his aura into a defensive shield and an aura sphere, but the thing that he accomplished is launching an aura sphere and with the defensive shield, he having lots of troubles, he rather not to train that move, cause to him, it's very risky.

"Listen to me Ash, this is a risky work, you need to transfer your aura to me, it'll take some time, but don't exert much of your aura, and you might die." Latios warned.

Ash nodded, he took nice and carefully, then he raised both of his hands, and he unleashes his aura both in his hands and the aura was flying through Latios. And Latios being engulfed with Ash's blue aura, and he began to glow.

"Keep going Ash... It's working." Latios said, he was beginning to get more powerful.

Ash exerted a little more of his aura, and Latios glowed brighter and brighter, until a flash appeared...

After a few seconds as the light faded, there Latias and Ash back in the gardens, and Pikachu hopped back on Ash's shoulders, and a Latios in front.

"LATIOS!" Just like she had done so before, Latias zoomed at her brother in an attempt to embrace him. Only this time, she succeeded. The two stood there for several moments, hugging each other tightly as if trying to make sure that this wasn't just a vision.

"Oh my, I'm alive again..." Latios yelled, he embraced his love back.

"It is really you." Latias cheered, he kissed Latios in the mouth, which Latios surprised a bit, but then kissed back. Then two kissed passionately, and kissing in bliss looks romantic, and after a few seconds they separated.

Ash was happy for them, seeing Latias happy again and together again with Latios, and to protect Altomare and also... wait, where's the Soul Dew?

"Wait, as Latios revived, where's the Soul Dew?" Ash asked.

"I became the Soul Dew Ash, so if you inserted your aura to mine, I guess it is inside me, I think I'm correct at my theory. And now, we don't need to guard the Soul Dew anymore." Latios, both answered and explained. And Ash simply nodded.

"Well, I'm very happy for you." Ash commented, seeing Latios hugging Latias.

"Oh, Ash, you're so sweet..." She teased, and giggled.

"How can I repay you for this Ash?" Latios desperately asked.

Ash, however, can't think for anything, he means for what kind of offer that a Legendary will give to a mortal human. "Honestly, I can't think of anything... But I wanted to you dragons to take care of yourself." He said, thinking it was right.

"But Ash, that is not an offer." she inquired.

"No guys, I wanted to take care of you guys, nothing more, and nothing less." Ash repeated, and that is final.

Latios just shook his head. "Look Ash, I wanted to repay you, you've done an impossible act just to revive me, and that offer of you is not enough." He countered.

Ash sighed. "No, there's no need to repay me, Latios just protect you and Latias... That's all."

Latios sighed. "Alright, I'll accept, but I and Latias will help you in return, and that decision is final."

Ash looked at the two Eon Legendaries, his brain slowly taking the offer. "Well, I suppose, okay I accept." And the two of them nodded.

And Bianca and Lorenzo came to view. "Hey Ash, Pikachu, Latias and... wait LATIOS!?" Bianca yelled and really shocked to see Latios.

"Uhhh..." Ash stuttered.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Bianca together reasoned, desperately wanted answers...

"Well, it goes like this..." Ash explained.

* * *

_5 minutes of explanations..._

* * *

"So you insisted to help Latios to live again, by just giving your aura to Latios?" Bianca surprisingly asked.

"Yes, I wanted to help so Latios and Latias will be together and happy again." Ash answered.

"Well, Ash we can't thank you enough for this." Lorenzo pleaded.

"It was no problem. I just only wanted to help them." Ash corrected.

Many minutes had passed, all of them been chatting on how's Ash adventures goes on, he retold all his adventures starting Hoenn to Unova, until Ash panics to this question.

"Wait a minute, what is the time?" He asked.

Lorenzo lifted his looked at his forearm, where he has a watch, and looking to it, it is 4:55 PM, and the ship will dock at 5:00.

"Oh no, you got only 5 minutes to get to the docks, before the ship can sail." Lorenzo alerted.

"We need to hurry, oh man I'm not going to make it there on time." He disappointedly spoke.

_"Don't worry. Me and Latios can get you there quickly."_ Latias came up with a solution.

"But wait, people will see you." Ash said.

_"Don't worry, we'll go invisible, we'll share our powers with you so you can be invisible too."_ Latios explained.

"Alright then, there's no time to lose." He said, everyone got up to their feet/ground.

"Bianca and Lorenzo, Latios can carry you and I'll carry Ash and Pikachu." Latias planned. The three people agreed, Bianca and Lorenzo ran to Latios and climbed behind its back, and Ash and Pikachu climbed up on Latias.

_"Hold on tight."_ Latios warned, and the two Eon Dragons took flight, and gone invisible

"WHOA!" The three of them yelled, as the two dragons gone airborne, flying high in the sky, passing through buildings, canals, boats, people and Pokémon.

And after a few minutes, they arrived at the docks at the nick of time, people are starting to board the ship, Latios and Latias landed on an open, free spot, no people and Pokémon was seen.

The two dragons landed and revealed themselves, letting Bianca, Lorenzo, Ash and Pikachu off of them. Then the three of them sprinted to the ships while Latios and Latias followed cloaked invisible.

Then after a few minutes, they arrived just in time, few people are climbing up the stairs. He looked at Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Well, this is it, goodbye Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias." He said, after looking at the two, he looked up at Latios and Latias.

"Take care Ash." Lorenzo said.

"Goodbye, take care." Bianca said.

_"Goodbye Ash, thanks for everything."_ Latias said.

_"Thank you again Ash, goodbye."_ Latios said.

Ash nodded, and boarded up the stairs and inside the ship, then the ship let out a large honk, and it was ready for sailing.

Then the ship started moving, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias waved at the moving ship, Ash walked to the deck and arrived at the back, and saw Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias waving, and he waved back and so did Pikachu.

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Betrayal and the Rescue

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Human and Pokémon'_

**Pokémon Attack/Moves**

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, anything."**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Betrayal and Rescue**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu returned to his cabin in the ship, it was a spacious cabin, still he can't forget those moments with Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias.

At the moment, he remembered those special moments with them, such great memories...

Anyways, he placed down his bags down on the side of the bed, since he has no roommate, his buddy Pikachu will be there for him.

"Great memories, right Pikachu?" He asked his companion.

"Yeah..." Pikachu said, he lay down on the bed, Ash just sat down on the bed, and Pikachu was snuggling on the pillows to get himself comfy.

Ash, grabbed his bag and looked inside, he noticed some clothes, books, empty Pokeballs, and some things.

Ash began lying down on the bed, giving himself a good rest before they arrived at Pallet Town. Ash remembered something, where did Cilan and Iris went to? He hoped that Cameron would see them and say goodbye to him.

"Well, Pikachu, it's been a long time since we got to troubles, and messes, we met them all." Ash stated which Pikachu gave out a 'Pika'.

* * *

_It was night... 1930 hours (7:30 PM)_

The ship was sailing to the sea and arriving at Cerulean City, he and Pikachu walked down the escalated board, off the ship and to Cerulean City.

He and Pikachu were walking down the path, and seeing two paths with a wooden sign: to the left direction leads to Pewter City and the right direction leads to Pallet Town.

And pretty obvious Ash took the right path, since at his past adventures with his friends he was a terrible navigator, literally...

And finally arrived at Pallet Town, seeing his home was quiet that was always Pallet Town is, but always crowded on certain occasions...

He ran down to the lab, where he would he first greet him, he arrived at the glass door, which automatically opened, he walked in, seeing the lab was empty just a room full of books, machines and cabinets.

Then Professor Oak was working at a desk, Ash saw him and ran to him. "Professor Oak!"

Professor Oak, suddenly looked at who called his name, and he saw Ash. "Ash, my boy, this is a surprise... It's good to see you again."

"Likewise to you too, Professor." Ash responded back.

Professor looked at Ash. "My my... you gotten more mature Ash." He commented.

"Well, that's to all the time and adventures." Ash said, he grabbed his Pokeballs from his waists and gave it to Professor. "Can you keep this for a while Professor, that's my Pokémon I caught from Unova."

"Well, Ash of course, this will be some Pokémon that I can study with." Professor Oak said and took the pokeballs.

Ash nodded. "Well, I better get home now Professor, I'll see you later." Ash and Pikachu left the lab.

"See you later Ash." Professor Oak responded.

Ash left the lab and straight forward towards home. He arrived at his home, he knocked at the door three times.

Then the door opened by his mother and Mimey besides her, Delia's eyes widen as he saw her son. "ASH!"

She tackled him and hugged him really hard, causing him and Pikachu to fall to the ground. "It's good to see you again mom." Ash hugged him mother back.

Delia let's go of Ash and looked at him. "Ash... you're back."

"Yes mom, I've come back. I lost at the Unova League, so I decided to come home." Ash corrected.

"Well, let's get you in." Delia said. And the three of them went inside the house.

Ash sat down on the couch, which his mother served him dinner, Pikachu however, kept on drinking/eating ketchup which he almost choked, after that he helped his mother washing the dishes and a bit of errands, and finally rested on a bed.

* * *

_Morning time 7:00 AM_

* * *

The sun is rising up the horizon, sunlight lighted Ash's room, which made Ash grumble and open his eyes.

Ash relaxed himself on the bed, he stood up, which Pikachu almost rolled at the end on the bed, and quickly he grabbed Pikachu from the fall and placed him down on the bed.

He opened the door, leaving it open for Pikachu to follow back down at the living room. He walked down the stairs, and by his attention, he smelled something good, and it is obvious that his mother is making breakfast.

He made it down and went to the kitchen and saw his mother and Mimey cooking food.

"Morning..." Ash said, while he's yawning.

"Good morning Ash." Delia greeted back.

"Mime mime." Mimey called out.

As Delia finished making breakfast, Pikachu came on sight and sat down on the table near Ash, which Ash petted his head. "Hey buddy, glad you could join for breakfast."

"Yeah..." Pikachu said.

Delia brought four plates for each of them, two plates has eggs and bacon and the other two had some edible food just like eggs and bacon but it is edible.

The four of them began eating their breakfast, it was a family with their Pokémon eating what makes their bonds grows.

After that, they finished eating, totally an empty plane, all of them was satisfied with their meals.

Ash and Pikachu sat down the couch and Pikachu, just bored out of his mind, staring at the flier of ketchup on the wall, and for Ash, he grabbed a book to read with.

* * *

_10:00 AM_

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ash finished reading a book, and he got up to his room, grabbed a towel and took a bath.

After that, with a new spare change of clothes, he worn a new clothes, this time, he's wearing a blue T-shirt, with a new pair of gloves, new beige pants, low top shoes and a white doodle jacket.

Then, he grabbed his bag and before he could leave, he needs permission to go out.

"Mom, I'll go to Professor Oak's lab okay?" Ash said as he got close to his mom.

"Alright Ash." Delia said back, Ash nodded, as he was almost to the door, Pikachu hopped on his back before he could proceed.

After a few minutes, he arrived at Professor Oak's lab. As he and Pikachu walked in, he saw Professor Oak was carrying a few pieces of paper.

"Hey Professor Oak, morning." Ash greeted, and Pikachu gave out a 'pika'.

"Oh morning Ash, your quite early." Professor added.

Ash looked around for Gary, once he's rival, then became good friends. "Where's Gary Professor, shouldn't he will be working with you?" Ash asked.

"Gary went on a trip on the mountains of Unova, he wants to know and learn more about all Pokémon from Unova. What are you doing here Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, there's not much to do, so I rather go visit you, and it seems that you're quite busy." Ash commented.

"Yes Ash, but not quite, I've received information's about this New Evolution to all Fully Evolved Pokémon by Professor Sycamore, a Professor from Kalos region." Professor Oak explained.

"A new evolution to full evolved Pokémon? Now that sounds awesome!" Ash excitedly said, now he's became interest in this kind of evolution.

"Yes it is, I and Professor Sycamore learned about this, and it is really amazing. Want to know more about this?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled. He jumped up due to his enthusiasm.

Professor Oak sweat dropped. "Alright, follow me." Professor Oak said, he and Ash walked inside a room.

"Now Ash, this is something you should know." Professor Oak opened the computer and activated the screen, and showing a picture of a Pokémon, it was a Lucario, but it's appearance it completely different and it was sculpted on a wall.

"Wow, now that's cool." Ash said, was completely surprised at the picture of Lucario.

"Ash, this kind of Evolution is called "Mega Evolution"." Professor Oak explained.

"Mega Evolution?" Ash repeated.

"Yes, "Mega Evolution", this kind of Evolution turns any kind of Pokémon to a Mega Evolved state, the difference to a full Evolved Pokémon to Mega Evolved state is their strength, speed, power, defense and attack, Mega Evolved Pokémon stats are increased to 50 percent, plus a change in their looks." Professor Oak viewed.

"Increased stats and change of appearance..." Ash curiously said.

"It can be only triggered the Evolved state is from using the right kind of stone called "Mega Stone"." Professor added.

"Mega Stone?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, "Mega Stone" is a mysterious stone that is used to evolve a Fully Evolved Pokémon to its Mega Evolution State. There are many different Mega Stones that is used to evolve certain kind of Pokémon with the right Mega Stone, here Ash let me show you this, and this is a gift from Professor Sycamore that he gave me." Professor Oak grabbed a case, as he opened it, it revealed a blue stone, inside the blue stone was a wide slant kind of S in the middle, and there was another one a light orange which inside has a wide red slant kind of S and a rainbow-colored marble with a mark of a black slant DNA Double Helix.

"Wow, that's a Mega Stone?" Ash eyes widened.

"Yes, this is a Mega Stone for Charizard, see Professor Sycamore secretly learned about Mega Stones and Mega Evolution, he's the only person who knows all about this and me, Mega Evolution and Mega Stones has different and same theories alike, you see in this case has two Mega Stones, the blue stone called Charizardite X Stone and the orange stone called Charizardite Y Stone, and the little two marble in the middle is the called the Key Stone.

And for Ash heard the Key Stone, and from what he heard the 'key' word, he has only one possibility. "Key Stone? Wait, so the Key Stone is the one who can activate the Mega Stone to turn Fully Evolved Pokémon to Mega Evolved State?"

Professor Oak smiled. "You're quite catching on Ash. You're correct. The Key Stone can activate the Mega Stone, so that any kind of Fully Evolved Pokémon with it is holding on the correct Mega Stone can activate the Stone and the Pokémon will go on its Mega Evolved State."

"But why are there two stones, a Mega Stone can be activated with one Key Stone, why are there two, can it be controlled with one Key Stone?" Ash asked, now really on the topic.

"Well Ash, Professor Sycamore says that this a Key Stone can be used to control one or two Mega Stones at the same time with the same name of the Mega Stones with an X and Y with it. Professor Sycamore says that some Pokémon has two different Mega Evolutions corresponds to its Mega Stone, like this two Charizard Mega Stones. Yes, it is certain to control one Mega Stone with one Key Stone that corresponds to it, but in the research of Professor Sycamore, it was reacting with the Mega Stones, and it can interact with two Mega Stone that corresponds to the same Pokémon with the same transformation." Professor Oak clearly stated.

"Oh, but how does Pokémon hold their Mega Stone? Does they like hold it in their paws or hands something like that?" Ash inquired.

"They hold them with a special gauntlet, necklace, pendant and an amulet with an empty round space in it and many more, that's where will be the Mega Stone placed and can be place around a Pokémon's abdomen, head or neck." Professor Oak answered.

"Oh, so how do you activate the Mega Stone with the Key Stone to evolve into Mega Evolution?" Ash asked again.

"Well, the trainer holds the Key Stone with a use of a Mega Ring, sometimes can be hold onto a Necklace called Mega Charm, and placed in on a little hole on a glove called Mega Glove or like an earring by touching with it, and the Pokémon has the right Mega Stone, so the power of the Pokémon can interact with the Mega Stone and with the trainer holds the Key Stone it can Mega Evolve." Professor Oak explained.

"Wow... now that's amazing." An impressed Ash replied.

"But, Professor Sycamore says that the Mega Evolution is not permanent, it is temporary to the usage of it, the Mega Stone will be usable again and again if necessary in battles or troubles, the Pokémon who used the Mega Stone to Mega Evolve will return to its normal state of full evolution if the Pokémon is unable to battle or the Pokémon is finished in battling or the conclusion of a result of battling." Professor Oak added.

"Ohhh, but it'll be more awesome for the Pokémon to stay in the state of Mega Evolved permanently." Ash sighed.

"Yes, despite that it is implausible to it. Oh, Professor Sycamore says that the Mega Stone will work if the trainer and a Pokémon have a strong bond of relationship." Professor Oak said.

"What do you mean, Professor? Like me and Pikachu together in battles and adventures?" Ash asked.

"Yes, positively, but Pikachu is not yet Fully Evolve to a Raichu, there are more ways to a trainer and a Pokémon to have a bond. And the weird thing is, Professor Sycamore discovered a Mega Stone from his place at Kalos, he says that he has his female Garchomp, and he found a Mega Stone for his Garchomp, he used it to Mega Evolve his Garchomp, and he was impressed by the result, here he'd send me an image of his Mega Evolved Garchomp, take a look at the screen." Professor Oak tapped to the keyboard to appear of what's he's talking about.

Ash waited and saw a picture of a Mega Evolved Garchomp, and the image shows that Garchomp grows in size and several of its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. Ten spikes sprout from the sides of its abdomen, two spikes on the bottom of each arm, and its hands morph into sharp red blades. Red spikes also begin to sprout from its knees.

And Ash he was really amazed. "WOW, now I really wanted to have a Mega Stone!"

"Ash, from what I told you, can you keep it a secret?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash looked at Professor Oak at the moment and nodded, maybe he has something hiding from him and Professor Sycamore. "Alright Professor Oak."

Professor Oak nodded. "Okay, me and Professor Sycamore are keeping this a secret from everybody, no one will know about this, except for you that you already know it. We are sure that many trainers from all regions will want this, but Professor Sycamore says that he only found one Garchompite Mega Stone in his region and together with the Charizardite Mega Stones, he tried to search for the Mega Stone for the Lucario you saw in the picture but there's none, he's keeping this a main top-secret information, he looked all over Kalos for any, but no luck, he scanned every life form all over Kalos for any Pokémon that has the control of a Mega Stone with their trainer, but no to avail, he scanned the energy of the Mega Stone, and tried to find any kind of energy signature from different regions, and the results are Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova are not found-" He showed some images he got from Professor Sycamore, Ash saw each map of regions like Unova, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, Kalos, and Kanto, and Kanto's Map was radiated by a bright pink light rings, and it almost covered the whole Map.

"-he did also checked on his region twice but none, but here in Kanto has the strongest and most powerful energy signature, and by that means, that all of the Mega Stones are found here, and it is a possibility that maybe ALL of the Mega Stones are hidden somewhere here." Professor Oak explained.

"REALLY?! HERE?! Oh man, I wanna collect them ALL." Ash excitedly said.

"To be honest Ash, like we need to collect all of the Mega Stones from where is the place where all the Mega Stones are hidden, because if this new discovery spreads all around the world, all trainers and maybe coordinators will collect one of them for their Pokémon to use in battles and maybe contests, plus mention of the evil teams and tries to go lurking for those Mega Stones will be use for world domination, and that is really risky and dangerous, so the safest way is to hide them all and kept away, or will give one to people if they kept their promise or something like that, but it may sound unfair." Professor Oak concluded.

Ash completely gets it, Professor Oak was right, he needs to keep this a secret, who knows what will happen if any person demands for a Mega Stone...

"Okay Professor..." Ash nodded.

"Okay, you wanna learn more Ash?" Professor Oak asked, he knew he was on the topic on now.

"Yup." Ash answered.

"Okay, a little more on info on the Mega Stones, if Professor Sycamore says he got a Garchompite Mega Stone, notice that the name Garchompite, it's like a Pokémon names with the '-ite' with it, and the Charizardite X and Y Mega Stones, the name Charizardite, it just added with the '-ite', and that's how you call a Mega Stone with the Pokémons name with it." Professor Oak added.

"I noticed that Professor, Garchompite and Charizardite, it's like the names of Pokémon with the '-ite' added." Ash corrected.

"Yes." Professor Oak said.

* * *

_6:00 PM_

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Professor Oak went out of the lab.

Ash stretched a bit seeing he was on focus on the Mega Evolution. He requested Professor Oak to get Gible and Charizard's pokeball, he needed it for when. "That was some info I've learned, but still it's awesome."

Professor Oak smiled and he grabbed something in his pocket, and gave it to Ash. "Here Ash, take this."

"What's this Professor?" Ash asked as he received a folded piece of paper.

"This is some written X and Y coordinates from where the Mega Stone hidden. There are 2 possible locations, which neither where we will found the Mega Stones." Professor Oak explained.

"But Professor, I'm a terrible navigator, maybe I can't even handle this one." Ash stuttered, like he was being argued on his navigating with his friends.

"I believe you Ash, use your Pokedex to help you navigate, just try to use the Pokedex." Professor Oak informed.

Ash has no choice but to accept it, maybe he will be the one who will find all of the Mega Stones. "Okay Professor..."

"Alright, now will you excuse me I've got some things to do left." Professor Oak returned inside the lab, Ash and Pikachu was walking down the road back at his house.

After Ash, learned all about Mega Evolutions, even Ash was quite happy he learned about this, if he even found all of the Mega Stones, HE didn't even know what to do with a hell lots of them, maybe he though he'll grab some Mega Stone to his Pokémon who's Mega Evolve, like his own Charizard.

Even if he has a full interest on the Mega Evolution, his heart has also has an interest on a certain Pokémon, he walked down at a slow rate all the way back at his house, he was thinking of a Pokémon he met, he was having this weird feeling of her, he really like Arceus...

Despite of her, being a Legendary Pokémon herself, even though her attitude against on a person when she was betrayed or deceived, she was kind and... gentle, despite of her humongous size that doesn't count, it all about her personality says it all. In fact, he began (at somepoint) loved her... But, is it possible of an Immortal Goddess Pokémon to love a Mortal Human like him? But people say that love is not an impossible thing, so is it impossible for him to confess to Arceus... that he love... her? It was far from reality...

As he returned home, he opened the door, and what caught his surprise, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Trip and Iris was there. His mother was there sitting in a couch.

"Huh? This is a surprise." Ash surprisingly saw his friends.

"Ash, your friends wants to talk to you with something." Delia said, her voice rose a bit, the tone was in anger.

"Huh?" Ash said curiously...

"Ash..." May started, as Ash sat down on a couch. "We're here to tell you that, you should give up on your dream."

"What?!" Ash screamed.

* * *

_In the Hall of Origin..._

* * *

On top of Mount Coronet, there's a secret cave called Spear Pillar, which was inside is nothing, but only the Legendaries who can play the music of the Azure Flute can enter the sanctuary Spear Pillar to the Hall of Origin, where the Legendary Goddess Pokémon Arceus resides.

Arceus called a meeting for all the Legendary Pokémon on 6 regions to come, she wanted to discuss of something... She was thinking of a certain boy, the boy who had saved her life, Ash Ketchum, the Legendaries Chosen One.

She was really grateful to him, saving her with his own life, she also knew all Legendaries had some encounters with him, since he was travelling in every regions with his friends beside him, and rescuing her creations from all Villainous Teams, pretty much every Legendary was grateful to him, he saved and rescued them all, so much that they can't repay for what was done, but they didn't give him nothing in return...

She was... deeply close to him, like she wanted him to be with her like forever, she was in love with him, she wanted to confess to him that she really love him, but... this is not quite right, to be in love with a Mortal Human with an Immortal Goddess Pokémon, it doesn't sound quite right, for her, she don't care, only she was thinking was to be with him...

Then a door opened in front of her, seeing all the Legends coming in the huge majestic room, all of them sat down on their specific places, some of them were talking and some of them were doing nothing, waiting for the meeting to start.

She, then looked all of her creations, and what her attention saw two blank places, a red and a blue space, she knew it's from the Eon Duo, Latios and Latias, Latias still aren't here, but for Latios sacrificed himself to stop the tidal wave and saved Altomare, she heard all about it, and she got her attention when Latias told her everything, _him _arriving at Altomare, then saved her from those two female goons, and got to meet him with Latios in person (or in Pokémon) , then rescued his brother from controlling a huge device and at the end, pretty much all of the sacrificial state of Latios, and before he could left Altomare, he offered him a last Thank You, using Latios and Latias' Sight Sharing appeared them an image of the world, in fact, she really enjoyed it.

Then the last figure appeared at the door, all Legends took notice of the coming figure, and then is sight revealed Latias, and mostly caught their attention is Latios.

"LATIOS?!" All of them yelled, as Latios looked at them.

"Umm... Hi?" Latios started, quite awkwardly stated. As the two Eon Dragons went to their respective places, even the other Legendaries eyes are all focused to Latios.

Latios was beginning to get nervous, now one question is on his head, how's he going to explain this?

Arceus broke the silence and started. "Latios, how are you alive?" Now for the fact of being curious and surprise at the same time, he has some explaining to do.

"Well, ummm. You see, you're wondering why am I alive, right? And all of you knew that I was the new Soul Dew after the incident of Altomare in grave danger right?" Latios, firstly recalled that certain event.

Pretty much every Legendary nodded, a bit fast, and by the looks of it, it's now demanding an answer.

"Well, Ash Ketchum, our Chosen One, arrived at Altomare, and with a little greetings with Latias and me, he was willing to do something to help became alive again because he can't stand for my sister being sad..." Latios breathe in and continued. "... I told him, to help me to become alive again, I needed his aura to help me in the reviving process, as soon he did it, exerted his aura into mine, I was back from the living, the Soul Dew is inside me, 'cause some theory of the reviving process did it, and at the end we thanked him, and no longer to protect the Soul Dew since it was inside me." Latios finished, and some Legendary softly gasped, perplexed and happy.

Arceus was one of this, on the topic of Ash Ketchum's name she heard, she deeply blushed as she heard his name, and not just that also did the process of revival for him and Latias, he was willing to do it, and another act of heroism for a Legendary.

"Revived? By him?" Some Legendary asked once more. And Latios simply nodded.

Much of the Legendaries remembered him and some females blushed a bit, their Chosen One Ash Ketchum, through his heroism to save each and every one of them and helped them.

"Yes, Ash Ketchum, I remember him with Mew back at New Island who helped me to understand the behaviors of human." Mewtwo' recalled his past memory with him.

"And, he helped me to calm the Genesects down." Mewtwo'' recalled her past memory with him.

"Yes, and that time he helped me at the Tree of Beginning to revive me when Lucario pushed him away and sacrificed himself, but still I owe him more than ever..." Mew added.

"And that time at Shamouti Island who saved Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Me from that person on that ship to capture all 4 of us, and with his help we managed to get free and recovered the three spheres and where it will be placed back and restored the condition of the world." Lugia said.

"And at that time when me and Suicune being captured by that Iron Masked Marauder and Team Rocket, he rescued us and freed us from that Dark Pokeball that's controlling us." Celebi added while Suicune nodded and remembered that scene.

"And I can't forget that day when he and Max rescued me from that man who's taking my power to revive a Groudon Crystal, but it became worse that the revived Groudon was fake, all globbly and sprouting its tentacles to capture any human or Pokémon in its way, and that man needed my help to stop that creature, I accepted, but troubles came with those tentacles trying to catch us, but we made it on time on the machine, and I opened my 'true eye' and with its power to the machine, and with a glow light we stopped the fake Groudon and exploded, releasing all the humans and Pokémon." Jirachi recalled that event.

"Papa rescued me from the bad pirate and saved Samiya (Temple of Sea)." Manaphy spoke, her words are improving since that time she was guarding the Temple.

"Team Galactic and that Hunter (Hunter J) captured us plus with the Adament and Lustrous Orb and the Spear Key just to open Mount Coronet, Spear Pillar and controlling Dialga and Palkia to his objective to open a portal to a new world, soon enough with the battles of Ash with his friends, they managed to finish them off and the 5 of us were freed from their clutches, and restored the Spear Pillar back to normal condition." Azelf concluded.

"Me and Dialga with the help of Darkrai and Ash, he calmed us down with that song Oración, and that song fixed my pearl and saved Alamos." Palkia softly recalled, her voice quivered a bit, plus she had a hidden blush on her white cheek.

"He helped me from Team Ghetsis clutches to me from that disgusted vile machine." Reshiram added his history with him.

"He helped me to be free from the Kingdom of the Vale and made me a promise that he'll take me to the ocean and it came true." Victini recalled that certain event.

"Ash helped me to regain my confidence to battle Kyurem and helped me to remember from what he taught to me from facing my fears." Keldeo added.

"And Ash and his friends took care of me, and rescued me from Team Rocket and saving also Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus from the Reveal Glass." Meloetta recalled and a forming blush was on her cheek.

"I agree." Landorus spoke, and the other two just nodded.

"We all know he almost sacrificed his life together with his friends just save us all, plus the world, he did so much that we didn't gave him something in return, and this is the topic were going on." Arceus spoke; her mighty voice caught all attentions of everybody.

"What are we going to do, Mother Arceus?" Mew firstly asked, she was already curious on this meeting they're having.

"I wanted to repay Ash Ketchum from his deeds for saving and protecting all of us from the clutches from those Villainous Teams, and I supposed that this confrontation is quite astound you." She confessed.

And many Legendaries are now confused of 'confrontation' that Arceus will be giving to Ash Ketchum. "What will that be Mother Arceus?" Meloetta wanted to know.

Arceus took a deep breath. "I will be joining him on his journey, he did many favors to us and this world, too much, and this is the only way I can thank him, do you want to join him too?" Arceus confessed and at the same time, convincing her creations to join him, not just that... she also wanted to confess her love to him.

All of them were flabbergasted and gasped of the proposal of Arceus, she, The Original One, wanted to be with Ash Ketchum, the shock expression of their faces made them almost passed out, and some Legendaries intervened.

"Yes, Mother, I will join daddy too, he helped me and I love him." Manaphy rose up and confessed to join her.

"So do it, Mother." Celebi flew up.

"I will also join him, this is the best way to return my thanks to him." Meloetta levitated up.

Soon, many Legendaries accepted Arceus' decision. "The Hero of Ideals, I will join him on his journey to achieve his dream." Zekrom stated.

"It is official, we will join Ash." All Legendaries stood up and confessed to her, they've decided to join The Chosen One.

"And its official, we'll join him." Arceus decided and closed the offer.

Then all of them sat down. "Well, now we need to do is to find him, where could he be?"

Meloetta spoke up. "Last time, with my friend Ridley watched Television, we saw Ash fighting at the Vertress Conference back at Unova, he lost at the Top 8, that's all I know where he could be, but I'm guessing that he is back home." She thinks that way.

"That could be a possibility." Arceus said, she summoned a circular pond all around the Legendaries, then it shown an image of Pallet Town, and to a modern house, inside there's Ash with his mother and friends, and by the looks of it there discussing, and all of them began to watch and listen.

* * *

_"Ash..." May started, as Ash sat down on a couch. "We're here to tell you that, you should give up on your dream."_

_"What?!" Ash screamed._

_"We're to tell you that you should give up to your dream, it's for the best." Brock stated intently._

_Ash's expression turned to an enrage one. "What makes you think that I'll give up on my dream, it's my dream to achieve." Ash retorted angrily._

_"You've got us into troubles, again and again, from those Legendary Pokémon you met, good thing we almost survived, no thanks to you." Dawn intervened._

_"What do you think, I'm helping them 'cause they are all the balance needed in this world, I help Pokémon because I love them, every people takes care of Pokémon and use them for their victories and achievements, and despite we get into troubles, friendlies and enemies human and Pokémon alike, we helped them because They are part of us, not for being some creatures thinks people there are power." Ash more over yelled furiously._

_"The main thing is that you can't win any leagues at all, you're ending up on almost to 'Top' sections." Misty argued._

_"I know, and I need to accept that fact because that's from all of my trainings of my Pokémon, and if that's the result, I just need to train harder and improve." Ash retorted back, his attitude is now really angry and enraged._

_"You'll never achieve that kind of possession, so why don't you forget about it?" Max shouted._

_"You suck as a trainer." Trip arrogantly said._

* * *

Now the Legendaries are not amused to this, instead of being happy to see their Chosen One again, now the opposite, feeling angry and upset because of his friends...

"This is not a liability to him!" Zekrom shouted.

"This people, I hate them, I just wanted to kill them now..." Cresselia's voice darkens.

"This is not the right thing to do to him." Rayquaza yelled.

"How could mama say that?" Manaphy cried.

"I knew I couldn't trust Ash's friends, they just turn their backs on him." Mewtwo roared.

* * *

_"You should stop for now being a trainer, you could do something else than that." Max once more, reasoned._

_Now Ash wasn't being a nice person, like from before he got angry, and that rage had passed the line._

_"FUCK YOU! I'm helping you and this is how you pay me back, Mom I'm going now to continue my dream, I'll leave this place like I can." Ash said to his mother, Delia nodded and grabbed his bag and threw it to him and running out the door with Pikachu heading to the forest._

_"Oh, not so fast there." Max chased after Ash so did the others, he grabbed a pokeball and released his Grovyle. "Hurry use **Leaf Blade** on Ash!"_

_Grovyle on the perspective, was shocked by his trainer to command to attack a human, he did what he need to do, his leaves on each of his forearm turned into a glowing pointed sword, he charged at Ash at a fast state, and with a first swing, Ash looked back and quickly faded back to avoid the attack, but the second is not, Grovyle hits him at the second one, and this time, Ash quickly dashed to the right but his right waist got hit and got a wide slash on it._

_"AHHH!" Ash screamed, he pressed his left hand and keep on running to get away from those traitors. Pikachu used **Thunderbolt** to stop Sceptile._

* * *

At this point, everyone's anger had passed the line.

"This is madness." Cobalion shrieked and gotten angry at the same time.

"PAPA!" Manaphy cried, tears falling in her black-blue eyes.

"This is insanity, I'll go help him." Keldeo stood up.

"I'll go too." Manaphy jumped on Keldeo's back.

Arceus for this, she helplessly looked at his own beloved getting hurt, her aura turned to a deadly and enraged state. "New plan, save our Chosen ONE!"

All Legendaries stood up and ran at the door and with a tackle, the door blew open, and then every single one of them began to glow and vanished to thin air going to Pallet Town.

"Ash, hold on." Arceus softly spoke.

* * *

_Ash's POV (3rd Person View)_

* * *

Ash was running to the woods, his left hand applying pressure on his right waist, to stop the bleeding, but then he began to slow down, he arrived at a wide open field, he began to sit down under the tree, he's losing more blood.

Then the traitors arrived at the open field far away from Ash, and quickly they saw Ash under a tree. "There he is!"

Ash looked up and saw those traitors on sight, he thought that this will be the end of him, he fainted.

But a second had passed, white thunders rained down the field and all over the forest, then after that's done, each white figures shifted and with a flash, all Legendary Pokémon are all over Ash, they positioned themselves to the left and right place of the tree, completely lined horizontally.

"WHAT THE?!" The traitors yelled, seeing all Legendary Pokémon in front of them.

_"We are here to protect our Chosen One!"_ Dialga stated.

"_You get away from our Chosen One..."_ Kyurem stated, his stance positioned to battle

_"Or else..."_ Mewtwo spoke, his hands forming a cascade of Shadow Balls.

_"FACE WORST PAIN!"_ Arceus cried angrily, her red irises glowing bloody red.

Those traitors shivered in fear, but all of them released their Pokémons for battle. "We're not afraid of you, get out of our way." Trip stupidly yelled.

The Legendaries were not amused, then most of them released their powers and used their Signature Moves to take care of those traitors. With all combination of those attacks, and made a really devastating explosion on the field.

After the smoke died down, with a huge crater formed, seeing all of their Pokémon down, with the traitors knocked out, an easy winning, thinking Legendary were weak, insult them, receive devastating pain.

Then Arceus, her rage calmed down and looked down at Ash and Pikachu, she saw her beloved, he had closed eyes, Pikachu was comforting him.

_"Ash..."_ Her voice quivered, she used her Psychic Plate to detect if he's still alive, and she detected a small light inside him, he's still okay, but he can't last much longer.

_"Let's go."_ Arceus stated. _"We got Ash, let's return."_ She picked him up with Psychic as well as Pikachu and placed the two of them behind her back, and then the Legendaries, again, transformed to a white light and vanished to thin air.

_"Ash... it's you."_ She softly said. _"I love you..."_ she said a very soft faint voice...

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. -Breakline-

**Please, Ignore this part continue on...**


	4. The Symphony of Life and Renaissance

_This chapter has a mature explicit content or sex scene, but I lessen the skit of words, but it took me a couple of weeks, let's say a ton of a month to translate them to more "Paraphrased" sentences , so I recommend to read to 17+ age, if you don't like then don't read, but read at your own **risk...**_

* * *

Patterns on reading :

_-"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

-"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_-'Thoughts of Human and Pokémon'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I do not own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Symphony of Life and Renaissance**

* * *

_6:00 P.M., __Place Unknown..._

* * *

The favored temperature surrounding a room, where everything is all majestic and royal, a really huge circular bed on the floor, with lots of white pillows, cushions and blankets, with a simple touch... so soft that you can't let it go.

There was our hero, the favored 'Chosen One', sleeping silently without a care in the world, and there with his companion Pikachu, sleeping beside him, and there were Mew, Celebi, Manaphy who was sleeping on his father's chest, Meloetta, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Victini, Shaymin and Arceus was all circling around Ash, as they were his protectors.

Ash, he stirred in his sleep, he softly groaned and his hazel eyes slowly emerging, when he's eyes were fully open, he was looking at a white ceiling, and he happened to remembered what happened the last time, he lastly remembered that he fainted at an open field.

He slowly rotated his head to the left, and what he saw was a sleeping Mew, Pikachu, Celebi and Victini, and at the right he saw Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Meloetta, in front he saw Manaphy, who was sleeping on his chest, Latios and Latias, and finally he looked up top there was Arceus.

Right now, he was really confused, how he did even ended here; he fainted back at the field, one leading question in his head, "is he in heaven?"

And if he is in heaven, he knew he was in a cloudy surface with a giant deity in front of the fallen soul (from what he heard from some stories when he was a child), he knew he was not dead, he felt tired but alive. He tried to slant on the body of Arceus, but he squinted, and loudly moaned, which made all 14 Pokémon snapped awake.

_"Ash..."_ The 13 Legendary said.

Ash looked to all the Legendaries, they were looking at him. Ash, however, was now on the spot on being nervous and afraid...

Arceus noticed Ash's expressions; she slowly lowered her head near Ash's head. _"Ash... how are you feeling?"_ She softly asked.

Ash jumped slightly and looked up top, to see Arceus' face near his head, he blushed but it wasn't obvious for her or even at the other Legendaries.

"I'm... f-fine, thank you." He responded back, he looked at his abdomen, his jacket and shirt was off, to see there was the wound on his right waist, but it was closed, but seeing a mark on it. "What happened to me last night?"

Latios started. _"We had a meeting last night, discussing with you, and we agreed upon a certain offer for you, as soon we accepted, we need to find you at that time, we, all of us found you being betrayed and attacked by your friends, we defended you from them."_

Ash couldn't believe what he heard, he was saved by the Legendaries, they knew that he was betrayed, and now, he didn't know what to say...

"I... don't know... what to... say?" He paused and continued asked, looking down on his feet.

Then Meloetta stood up and hugged Ash. _"You don't need to thank us Ash, you already saved us, and we're trying to do the same to you."_

Then Ash rubbed Meloetta's head, rubbing it gently, which made her coo in return. Then Manaphy snuggled Ash's chest. "Papa..."

Ash smiled, and grabbed Manaphy up. "It's good to see you again Manaphy." He hugged the Seafaring Pokémon, with Manaphy hugged Ash more.

"I love you daddy." Manaphy spoke out, she hugged him, fondly of loving his 'father'.

"I love you too Manaphy." Ash placed a daintily kiss on top of her head, which made her giggle.

Arceus saw his actions, she wanted to be loved like that, but she needs more attention for that, she rather play safe... for now, after recovering of Ash, witnessing that if she confessed her love now, the main thing in her head was Ash to... panic at that statement, she and all Legendaries will confess to join him, and maybe later she will have the chance to confess her love to _him_.

"Rest for now, Ash." Arceus' tone was comforting Ash, and Ash reluctantly nodded and smiled, he bent down on the sheets to sleep, Arceus' heart almost melted on his expressions.

"Pikachu, why don't you comfort you trainer?" Arceus said to the Mouse Pokémon, which he gave a salute to her.

* * *

_Few hours later..._

* * *

While Ash is asleep, peacefully, now the Legendaries were at the Hall for the discussion of the 'confession'.

"Okay... how... do we tell this to him?" Lugia, foremost asked.

"Well, it is quite sure-ing that we confess the politest way, is it?" Zekrom said.

"It will, but if he tries to reasons, then we need to give him our reasons, you know?" Virizion professed.

"Obviously..." Mewtwo' declared. "But we need to be like... ummm... smooth to talk with." He continued.

"Yes, you're right." Mewtwo'' said.

Arceus just sighed. "We just be ourselves and we will be fine... Obviously we know what to do..." She said, most Legendaries now were a bit nervous, if they told him that confession, what will happen? They'll find out when they tell him.

Ash, was still asleep with Pikachu by his side, he was now resting for a bit, he wanted to stand up and take a walk, but he's feeling pain on his hips, he knew it might take several days for him to get back at his feet.

Legendaries used their powers to see behind the door where Arceus' room was. And they saw Ash sleeping.

"Maybe, when the time is right... We'll take care of him now..." Arceus softly spoke, it was a great idea, they will confess to him together at the right time... _'Yes that's right... Later.'_.

"You're right, Lady Arceus." Lugia spoke with concern, even he's the one whose concern on the boy, and he was the Chosen One.

* * *

_Weeks later..._

* * *

Ash's current health is now getting better and better, thanks to all the Legendary Pokémon taking care of them, especially Arceus.

Ash had a question on his mind. "Why were they doing this to him?" It was like a king that his slaves are serving for him. It was as almost as deliberately.

He shakes his head to forget that idea...

Then the door opened which revealing Arceus and Manaphy to serve him, instead, Manaphy jumped to Ash's chest, nuzzling him and Arceus sat down by his side.

_"How are you feeling Ash?"_ Arceus asked, her voice quivered a bit.

"I'm fine Arceus, thank you for your concern." Ash answered back, Ash leaned on Arceus' body, snuggling into it.

Arceus blushed again, since the time he saw him again, almost wanted to scream that he loves him.

She knew, it's time to confess now that her and her legends to confess to join him.

She used her telepathy to call the other Legends. _"Everyone, come to my room, let's now confess."_

The other Legends heard Arceus' request, immediate all Legends began to levitate and walked down the hall all the way to Arceus' room.

The door opened again, and this time the three looked and saw the other Legends coming in, the room was really huge, all of fitted inside the room.

Silence, mental silence made inside the room. Most Legends were looking at Ash. Ash, however, was really nervous, all Legendaries he saw were here, he's, right now feeling really uneasy.

Arceus broke the silence. _"Ash, ummm... We're here to uhh..."_ She stuttered at first.

_"Ash, we're here to talk with you on something."_ Lugia spoke.

Ash, lit his head, the Legendaries wanted to talk with something, with concerning him. He thought what it would be.

"What is it?" Ash asked softly, talking with Legends was something... bizarre.

Then silence, and again Latios continued. _"We wanted to confess to you that..."_

_"...we wanted to join you."_ Latias finished.

Ash was taken aback, and by surprise, the Legendaries... wanted to join him, but why? Why they wanted to him?

"Say that again, please?" He asked, making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

_"We wanted to join you Ash, as your Pokémon."_ Arceus repeated.

Now Ash is completely taken aback. Why? Why are they asking this to him? There are Legendaries, for offering themselves to him.

"Why are you asking this? He asked, once more.

_"Because, Ash... You saved this world many times, and you saved us all from those evil people, who can dominate our powers and to destroy us. We can't thank you enough for saving us, too much, and... This is the best way that we can offer to you."_ Arceus finished.

Ash, taught back at the days that he met Legendaries, seeing them all, and protecting them all, from those crazed villains. His 'friends' made friends with them, some of them.

"I..." Ash said, the Legends looked at him.

_"Yes..."_ All of them said.

"I... can't, most of you are needs in this world, and if I capture you... the world may go to suspicions of your disappearance... It's just ... that you're too precious to be caught..." Ash admitted, he slowly looked at them, shamefully.

Some female Legendaries blushed, and the males just stood there, almost smiling, because Ash called them 'precious', such works filled with devotion and respect.

Even Arceus, she can understood what it meant. _"Don't be ashamed Ash."_ Arceus' used his front hooves to embrace Ash, which Ash almost caught by surprise. _"We understand that, but, we wanted to repay our debt to you, so please capture us Ash. You deserve us."_

Ash, understood it, they wanted to repay him back, and by them being his Pokémon and he nodded. "Okay..." Ash said.

The Legendaries cheered, Ash had accepted their offer, they are now his Pokémon, and they will protect and be, together in his journey no matter what.

Arceus summoned 49 Pokeballs, and gave them to Ash. _"Here Ash, capture us..."_ Arceus requested.

Ash, nodded, he lifted his hand, and glowed blue, the Legendaries widen eyed, Ash can use aura. _"You can use aura?"_ All of them asked together.

Ash nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of my aura power, I can control them, but not that much." He explained, then Ash controlled the pokeballs, they're now glowing blue and each of them touched the heads of the Pokémon, and all of them engulfed by a red light, then the pokeballs shook a little and stopped, meaning complete capture.

Ash couldn't help but to smile, he may have something in life, despite of the betrayal of his friends, plus having Legendary Pokémon as yours is quite thrilling.

Then Ash, threw up the pokeballs, which releasing his captured Legends. "Come on out." He released all the captured Legends, which they smiled back.

* * *

_Month passing..._

* * *

Ash, with Pikachu and Arceus by his side, was walking along the Hall of Origin.

Ash's health, improved since last few weeks... Thanks to his Pokémon taking care of him, they are still on the same caring for Ash.

Arceus was close to Ash, like she was accompanying him, few weeks ago with him, she was able to show him her love, and that's a good start for her relationship with him.

The other Legendaries were out in the world doing their duties, they said that they will fix something that they no more do their duties.

And as they got to the Hall, Ash looked around the massive room, there were large circles on the floor with kinds of colors, Ash thought that's where the positions of each Legendaries.

Then, Ash was suddenly pounced down by Manaphy, which made Ash stumble back a bit and hugged her back.

"Hello Manaphy." Ash greeted.

"Hi, papa, I love you..." Manaphy said, snuggling on Ash's chest.

"Love you too..." He placed a kiss on her forehead, making her comfortable in his arms, Manaphy snuggled more on Ash's chest.

Then Arceus, glowed white, and a portal came up on view, Ash looked on the portal, until 4 unknown Pokémon came out.

Ash looked on each of one of them:

The first one was a quadrupedal stag-like Pokémon with a blue and black coat. Along its back it has multicolored spots that glow when it is in battle. It has long, gleaming yellow antlers that shine with all of the colors of the spectrum; its antlers resemble the roots of a tree. Its yellow-lined hooves are pointed, and it has a long blue and black tail. In the glint of its eyes is the shape of the letter "X".

The second one was a large avian-like Pokémon. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. It's wings and tails have three points extending along the edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. It has underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. The legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards.

The third one was a serpent-like body with a green and black pattern on it. There are black frills on the back of its head like a frilled lizard. Its eyes comprise four green hexagons like the compound eyes of an insect. More green hexagons are on the front and back of its frills. Its tail is flat and is black on top and green on the bottom. Its tail ends with five separate green tendrils.

The last one was a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms resembling a dress. Its headdress consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centerpiece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it.

Ash seems interested to know these Pokémon, despite the fact that they were Legendaries.

"Um, Arceus... Who are those four Pokémons?" Ash looked at Arceus.

_"Ash, these 4 is the Legendary Pokémon from Kalos Region."_ Arceus answered._ "Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde and Diancie, this is Ash, our Chosen One, and opposite."_

The four of them nodded, as their sign of their greetings.

_"Will you four explain yourselves to our Chosen One?"_ She asked the four creatures.

The four of them nodded. Then the first one with the antlers came near him.

_"I am Xerneas, I am the Life Pokémon, a Fairy-Type Legendary Pokémon, and I can share eternal life with my powers."_ Xerneas described herself.

Next one to come is the large avian-bird like Pokémon.

_"I am Yveltal, I am the opposite of Xerneas, the Destruction Pokémon, a Dark and Flying-Type Legendary Pokémon, and I absorb the life of my environment."_ Yveltal described himself.

Next one is the serpentine one came in front.

_"I am Zygarde, I am the Order Pokémon, a Dragon and Ground-Type Legendary Pokémon, you may think that I'm relate to Xerneas and Yveltal, no, I watch the ecosystem of Kalos, and I release my powers to those people, to oppose them."_ Zygarde described himself.

And lastly the sylph-like Pokémon came.

_"I am Diancie, I am the Jewel Pokémon, a Rock and Fairy-Type Legendary Pokémon, I create diamonds to protect myself from enemies, and I'm the guardian of the Heart Diamond."_Diancie described herself, she pointed behind him, and Ash turned around and saw a huge pink diamond.

Ash smiled, he saw four new Rare Pokémon, Legendaries too, he heard something about the Kalos Region, he thought that will be his next journey, but he'll put that to his later to do list.

"Wow, it is amazing to see you Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde and Diancie, it's a pleasure to see you." Ash happily said.

The 4 Legends smiled._ "No need Ash, our duty is to protect you, as all the Legendaries."_ Xerneas said.

_"When I first heard about you with the other Legends, I must say that I'm impressed, you really are the "Chosen One"."_ Yveltal stated.

_"As we see you, we also want to come with you like the other Legends."_ Zygarde said.

This caught Ash's attention. "Wait, you wanted to come... with me?" This made him surprised.

Diancie flew near him._ "Yes, Chosen One, we wanted to come with you, we declare ourselves to be your Pokémon."_ She finished.

Ash couldn't help but to smile, he was having more Pokémon on his team. It was their choice, so Ash accepted. "Okay, then."

Arceus summoned four more pokeballs, and each pokeballs touched their heads, and the four were engulfed by a red light and went inside the pokeball, the balls blinked red three times and stopped, complete capture.

Then Arceus, interacted the ball and released the captured Legendaries. "Welcome to the team..." Arceus said, which made the 4 Legends smirked.

* * *

_2 months passing…_

* * *

After that month, all Legendaries were in the hall, pretty much doing some checking before they leave their duties.

And the council has ended, the Legendaries were no longer doing their duties, at least in certain times, but it was something that humans can't handle in the world. But still they will fix that problem on certain times...

Both Ash and Arceus had developing feelings for each other, Ash was almost blushing when he was near Arceus, or when she is caring for her, it's like he wanted to say that he loves her, but he couldn't.

Arceus, has more determined feelings for Ash, she had been with him more than two months, she's starting to let out her feelings for her, she's showing platonic love feelings for him, she can't stand for sitting, she wanted to say those three _words..._

She had an idea to confess it now; she was thinking to do this in the garden, where no one would interfere... and stopping her.

Ash and Arceus were strolling around the hall, then they reached to a huge door, Arceus pushed the door and with a bright light, Ash covered his eyes from the powerful radiating light.

Then after the light glowed down, Ash looked and saw... a magnificent garden. The garden was almost luscious green, where trees, flowers and swaying breeze can be seen and felt. There was a waterfall, flowing down like crystal waters, almost beautiful when the moonlight shining to it.

Ash was amazed, seeing like this place for the first time, Ash had a feeling that he wanted to live here, if he can, he has also an idea... of confessing his lover for her.

Then he and Arceus walked down the path, sitting down on a shaded part of the tree, it was big for the two of them to sit down to...

Then they were staring at each other right in the eyes... A momentum of silence, which wasn't that long... Arceus was to speak first...

"Ash... I..." Arceus started, she was already feeling nervous, confessing her love to him.

Ash, too wanted to say that he loves her, he tried to build up the courage to say so. "Yes, Arceus..." He replied back...

"There is... something I wanted to say... to you." Her voice is now quivering, she wanted to yell that she loves him, but she needs to be cautious on what she's saying...

"So do I, Arceus." He said back, he now preparing to say those_ three special words..._

"I..." Arceus began...

"I..." Ash began...

"I... l-"

"I... lo-"

Then they said this together... "I love you."

From what had they said, and they heard... they love... each other. Arceus looked down on Ash, her face near his.

"Ash... you love me?" She began...

Ash placed both of his hands on Arceus' face. "Yes, Arceus, I love you..."

By hearing those words, Arceus' almost melted of the confession of Ash, he actually loves her... "Oh, Ash... I love you too." She muttered, her face down tearing tears, Ash took notice and swiped the tears from Arceus' face.

She nuzzled her head against his, portraying her love for him, Ash leaned on the tree as she nuzzles him.

Then Ash looked at her face, then something rare happened, Ash is even more astonished to see one of the horizontal lines running upon its face splitting open, for the first time revealing its physical mouth to him.

Arceus, breathed out and leaned on Ash's face, touching his lips, and began... to kiss him.

Ash, was startled for a moment and gladly return the kiss, their tongues touching each other, going for a French kiss, Arceus' tongue was larger than his, swirling her tongue with his, Ash can't comprehend to follow Arceus' tongue, but effortly kissing back.

30 seconds had passed; and they separated, leaving a trail of strings of their combined salivas. "Ash, I love you so much..."

Ash smiled and rubbed Arceus' head. "I love you too Arceus, I have this feeling for you for so long, that I just wanted to see you and say this, and now I'm here, to say that I love you."

Arceus, had now officially heard that they love each other, she wanted for him to be his eternal mate, forever.

"Ash, I've meant to ask you... that." Arceus started. "Ash, I've wanted you for a long time, please Ash, be my mate..."

Ash couldn't believe what Arceus said. She wanted him to become her mate... "Ar... Arceus, uhh... is it that a bit, too much?" His head, pouring ideas already, she asked this out of the blue, for him, he thinks that escalated quickly.

"No Ash, I've wanted you for a long time please Ash, be my mate." Arceus begged, she looked onto his hazel irises.

Ash, forgets what he thinks, and smiled, he thought of Arceus being his mate. "Yes, Arceus, I'll be your mate, I've been waiting this for a long time."

Arceus heart began to swell from his answers, then she placed a hoof on Ash's head, then he glowed to a bright white, Arceus stood back and watched Ash transform.

Ash, engulfed by a bright light, then he's body is shape shifting, growing bigger, forming a shape of a body like a centaur, then there's something is spiking out onto his abdomen.

Then after a few seconds, we see as Ash, as a gigantic being, yellow-skinned, 17 plates circling his abdomen, and releasing God Aura, we see in front is a Shiny Arceus in glory.

Ash, opened his eyes, he's feeling powers surging inside him, the manipulation of that power was tremendous, Ash, landed down, his hooves touching the ground, he was looking at Arceus. "Arceus?"

Arceus smiled. "Ash... you are like me now." She announced.

Ash looked at himself, rotating his head behind his body, he saw his form, instead of white, he is coloured gold, then the plates went inside his abdomen, he looked down, he was touching the ground, instead of feet, but with a pointed foot, he noticed that he his taller than her, despite her own height.

"Arceus..." He smiled and looked at her, he tried to speak, but he was tackled by her, to the ground, giving him a kiss, their mouth were connected, with their jaws fit kissing passionately.

And then they separated from lack from air. "Ash... please mate me now..."

Ash looked at her. "Okay, then..."

* * *

_Arceus' POV/Intermission_

* * *

_**A/N:** Their actions, you think it's impossible to do when there are gears on their abdomens, I likely think that their bodies can 'phase' through the gears, literally._

* * *

This is the feeling, I've always wanted to feel, me and Ash, having sex together, and the feeling was almost as undesirably good.

Once they, too, were matted down flat, I positioned myself behind him, tucking his tail under me. Reaching around with a wet primary, I tickled him beneath his lower jaw.

He half-shut his eyes, an odd purring sound originating in his throat. As sounds like 'ungodly'-like as it was, it compelled me to carry on with my maneuver.

Eventually I mixed things up, sawing my primary back and forth. He craned his head back and hissed like a serpent.

"Ssssss… ooh… that hit the spot…"

He purred with increased volume, which was music to my ears.

Soon enough I was targeted by a powerful craving, my mind ordering my body to exploit our current situation.

I waded forwards, compressing my chest into the matching curve of his spine and caging him with my hooves. Groping his plump chest with my left, I dragged my right from his neck to his lower belly and then reversed its direction, over and over.

Adopting the mannerisms of a vampire, I raked my tongue up and down the side of his neck and suckled his saliva-coated skin. His heart was hammering and his neck arteries were throbbing.

"Oh Arceus… ohhh yes… don't stop…" He moaned.

We were both under the influence and vulnerable – him even more so, as he would normally be too averse to consent to this level of sinful intimacy.

In all my years of life, I had never thirsted so vehemently to caress a male as I was caressing my partner.

It was an intoxicating need far more potent than alcohol, and I was deliberately taking advantage of him. His masculine pheromones had my hormones raging, so I bent him to my will to satisfy my carnal desires.

And judging by the way he moaned as I fondled him in various areas, he was hopelessly aroused and begging me to maintain the stimulation.

He slapped his hoof on the dense oak tree to brace himself, bending his head to one side and exposing more of his neck for me to devour. I obliged him, nipping his flushed skin.

The jolt of pleasurable pain caused him to jerk.

"Oh my… you must… do it again…"

I pinched him as he requested, eliciting another whimper from him.

Spontaneously, he whipped around and nuzzled behind my neck. I did not resist as he slammed my jaw against his, his tongue grappling with my own.

"Mmm… oh… that's it… taste me…" I ordered, gripping his sides tightly.

"So… so good… mmm… I love… it…" he said in a muffled voice.

The kiss was sloppy and noisy, Ash's tongue battling with mine as we traded salivary secretions.

Some of the saliva dripped onto his chest and was then smeared onto mine.

I bore down on him with more pressure, and before either of us could react, our 'beak' lock was broken as his feet lost traction. He slipped further down and was submerged up to his chest.

I slid with him as he transitioned to a half-recumbent position, and something happened that blew me away.

I was unable to steady myself, and so my most erogenous plunged against his and stayed there.

Euphoria rocketed up my spine and detonated in my brain, leaving me dizzy. Ash's back arched and his eyes flew wide open.

As he sank back down into the ground, he moaned loudly, "Ohhh dear gods…"

He touched most intimate areas on my abdomen, and there was but one course of action left to pursue. I barely extended my legs, separating my secret garden from his.

"Ash… I want you so badly… I want to be your mate… forever…" I whispered.

"Arceus… what if… I… we…" He stuttered.

I placed my first primary on his mouth, hushing him.

"Shhh. If you want me… to be happy… make passionate love… to me…" I whispered.

He gulped, and a spark flared to life deep within the dark pits of his eyes. It was the spark of compliance, of lust, of readiness.

He, too, wanted to have shameless sex with me, to strip me of my sexual purity and sacrifice his in kind.

"I'll do… whatever… you ask… me to…"

He kissed her for the final time, he didn't notice that he was erect, his flaccid tool out of his sheath, waiting to be pleasured. He climbed right behind me, he raised himself behind me, his body laid behind me, and preparing to fulfill my desire.

His member was around 3 foot and a half wide at the black-colored base, tapering down to a bright red tip that was a full 15 feet away from the base. Instead, the entire thing was prehensile and covered in little bumps along the sides that she was certain would feel incredible. The thick, powerful muscles of his cock were flexing and curling to line up correctly with her hole.

Then he inserted his tool inside me, my slick folds separating from his penis. Pushing deeper at a slow rate inside my pussy, then stopped by a fleshy barrier inside, it was my hymen.

In Ash's mind, he was inexperienced of sex, he learned about it long time, literally that doesn't mean that he did the did, he knew about people for their first time doing this, they were called virgins. And with having sex with Arceus was a completely different level.

I was still virgin, for many millennia's' ago, and he's the one who'll take both of our virginity now.

"Ar- Arceus..." He said, not sure what to do, I knew that he'll hurt me, but this is different.

"Go Ash, go on." I begged, preparing to face the pain.

And with a nod, he pushed himself, deeper, piercing my hymen, and an audibly loud moan, then Ash stopped, again pressed onto another one, but this is different, the tip of his organ felt a round entrance, he knew it was my womb, where the sperm goes inside, unite with an egg, and procreate a child or an egg, he pushed some more until two feet of his length was inside of my womb.

"Are you okay, Arceus?" He asked to me, he could see my face in pain.

I nodded. "Yes... I'm fine Ash, go please me, please." And he did a back and forth motion, thrusting his organ in and out of me, again and again.

His muscles tied themselves in knots and became as durable as steel.

"Unh… ohhh… you feel… _so good_…"

He flung his hooves out on either side of my abdomen, clenching her body Syrupy lubricant oozed out of my opening and his, slathering our nether regions and doubling the already-mind-blowing satisfaction of my thrusts.

As a Pokémon, I sparingly wondered how sensational it would feel to have sex, to discover if it truly was the most exceptional activity two mortals could partake in.

And here I was, grinding myself against the lucky male that was soon to-be my mate, the tidal waves of ecstasy infallible confirmation that the rumors were true.

"Mmm… I never… imagined… you could… unh… make me… feel… this way…" I gushed, my muscles stiffening.

Thanks to his immortality, his endurance was limitless, and he could not stop pounding into me. Little-by-little, I was driving myself closer and closer to the heart of the blaze, where a spectacular climax waited.

Surely these surges of pleasure were but the precursor to the all-consuming inferno that was an orgasm. It was the ultimate reward, the ultimate release of sexual tension… and it was almost within reach.

Ash, kissed me for some seconds, which gladly took it, and tore his jaw away from mine and his head looking up, staring at the sky while spewing moan after moan into the air like a fountain.

"Unh… mmm… ohhh my… you're… killing me…"

"Mmm… so… are you… but I'm… not… going to… stop…"

Time held no meaning to me; I could only count the number of times our sex organs kissed. Out of the blue, he unleashed a shockwave of his godly energy.

I heard the juice splash and the ruffling leaves on the tree shooking on the ground, but paid no attention whatsoever. I drooled and sucked on the place where I licked him, that bordered his neck, slowing down his thrusts and dragging them out.

My whole system was nearing the breaking point; it would not be long now.

"I can't… take it… I'm so… close…" he whimpered, his eyes partially rolling back in his head. "Please… send me… over… the edge…"

I shoved my hooves under his lower back, drawing them upwards as I pushed downwards to reap the most pleasure as I could. In the space of five thrusts, I shot past the point of no return.

The urge to climax swelled and swelled in my lower body, and my mind went utterly blank.

"Ohhh… A-Arceus… I'm… going… to…"

He failed to finish the sentence, the back of his hooves pointing, seemingly poking the ground, means of digging like a pickaxe.

I roughly thrust against him one last time… and claimed him as my mate eternal.

He squirmed and trembled as an orgasm wracked his body, and I writhed like a serpent as pulses of incomprehensible ecstasy sent my muscles into a controlled frenzy. He erupted like a volcano, injecting load after load after load and after load of his hot, viscous seed into me.

"Oh god… Arceus… this is… ohhh… so very… good… take it… take it… all…"

He pumped it into me until my narrow passage was clogged, the rest of his sticky milk gluing itself to our nether regions.

"Mmm… ohhh yes… Ash… I… love you… unh… mmm…" He thrusted and thrusted, yielding his own secretions, pulsing out and filling my womb.

Once he had emptied his supply of semen into me – and my body had detected that I was overflowing with it – our orgasms wound down, ceasing with all the drama of a candle being snuffed out.

Light-headed and in a euphoric daze, I collapsed onto him. I could not yet appreciate or fathom the enormity of what we had done – or the implications for the future, _our future_ – but none of it mattered at this point.

He pulled himself out, then his seeds pouring down on the ground.

The sensual afterglow was as important as the consummation itself, a period in which to recover and reflect.

Today was the first day of the rest of our lives; I swore to the others that I would be by his side until the Earth itself ceased to exist. Even when everything else was gone, we would be floating together in our universe of affection, a universe laden with stars and galaxies and... Love.

He uttered not a word, gasping for breath, his eyelids shrouding his eyes. Upon his plush, pulsing chest I lay my woozy head.

Mustering the resolve to speak, I crooned to him with the rhetoric of a romanticist.

"You… are mine… and I… am yours… for we… were always… meant… to be. And this… is… our… destiny… I love... you." I said every word for him.

He, slumped against a tree and letting my head rests onto his left front hoof. "I love you, Arceus..." He placed a kiss on my forehead, and his right hoof hugging my abdomen, and finally slumping to sleep too…

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Genesis and Revelations Part I

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

**Pokémon Attack/Moves**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**"I do not own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

** "I don't own the lyrics of Through the Fire and Flames by the Dragon Force on 2006, respectively own by them."**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Genesis and Revelations Part I**

* * *

_Back inside Arceus' room..._

* * *

Inside was two gigantic being, sleeping peacefully, a gold figure laid his head on the soft pillows and on his body down on the soft circular mattress. And a white figure, sleeping beside him also on the same position but sleeping close to him, touching his lower neck and body, as the vision of the gears where literally phasing through each other's body.

Ash slowly grumbled, and opened his eyes, he looked right in front of the white wall, and he blinked a few times, before sitting up, he saw her beloved Arceus, sleeping beside him, he slowly sat up, his hooves sitting inside his body, carefully not waking her up.

He succeeded, and slowly looked around and back at her, he thought he would wake up back at the garden, but instead they're back at the room. Ash, maybe thought that Arceus carried him here.

Ash looked at her, her beautiful face, slim body, her appendages and everything about and what she is was absolutely gorgeous.

Then Ash, replayed the scene, where he and Arceus in the garden, consummating their love, completely making them both mates for eternity. Ash's mind fluttered at that memory, he can't forget that lustrous feeling that he thrusted, kissed and licked her many times, that was the best unforgettable memory ever, he now knew that having sex... was an amazing act for two opposite sex.

Then he went to a trance, he imagined all the things with Arceus, being with her for eternity, sharing their love and affection to each other, and... possibly that having a royal crazed sex with her numerous times, if... she wants to, but Ash thought that he'll get into a sex addict, and that's really disturbing.

He snapped out of his trance, by the moan of Arceus, he looked at her, then seconds later, her green eyes slowly emerged behind those eyelids, and she rotated her head and made sight with Ash.

She smiled and blinked beautifully, she stood up, and stretched a bit, and leaning her head below Ash's under neck, nuzzling it.

"Good morning Ash..." She greeted, her voice sounded like a teenage girl, but softly tune, which is good to hear.

Ash's head nuzzled her forehead. "Good morning to you too, love." His voice were still the same, he pecked her cheek as a sign of kiss, which made her blush in return.

Arceus, looked at him lustfully, she's still filled with the love that he mated with her, the feeling was incredible. She closed the space between them, then opened her maw, and kissed him, Ash obliged by also opening his maw.

Then she swirled her tongue with his, and Ash also did the same, following her tongue clumsily, she pushed him down on the bed with a small amount of force, advancing her kissing more. Ash almost stumbled a bit on Arceus' motion, then she gladly kiss her even more, their tongues were dancing in-between of passion, try to comprehend their love for each other.

And that kiss ended, long enough to put you into love stare. Arceus panted for breath, Ash too, she advance to him and resting her head against his neck.

"Ash, I love you..." She said, her voice quivered, gently rubbing her head on his neck.

"Arceus, I love you, so much, more that you will ever know, I will never leave you, I will always love you... I will be here for you." He said, comforting her as he nuzzles her.

Arceus jolted up and looked at him. "Ash..." His words strike her heart, she can't contain those words, and it's too much for her. Then she kissed him again, this time, letting her tongue out deeper inside his mouth. Ash again obliged to kiss her again doing the same thing, but he let out more passion.

And after a few minutes they departed, Arceus cried onto his neck, her tears tearing down on his neck, Ash raised her head with his, and she looked at Arceus, her face tear-stained, he looked around for a suitable cloth, he looked down and saw some white soft blanket, he used his hooves to pick up one, and grabbed it with his mouth, and then he carefully wiped off the tears.

After a few wipes, removing those tears, Arceus again nuzzle him. "Ash, I will always love you..."

* * *

_9 Months Later..._

* * *

Ash and Arceus were resting on their bed, and Arceus was hugging her and Ash's egg. Arceus laid her egg few weeks later.

Ash, on the other hand was in deep thought, he's been with the Legendaries, he bonded with them and they helped him train his powers as a God.

* * *

_7 Months Prior..._

* * *

Ash walked up to the huge mirror on the wall, while Arceus is sitting on the bed.

Ash looked at himself on the mirror, with Pikachu on his head more like sleeping, he was bigger than Arceus, instead of his skin colored white, and he was colored yellow or gold as he thought. Instead of his eyes being green, it was the same color of his eyes, Hazel Brown. Then he realized something, he was a God and a Pokémon that was his first excitement, then if he is a Pokémon, that means he has Pokémon Powers, he thought that being a Pokémon would be cool, and having Pokémon powers can be awesome.

He wanted to know how to use his powers, he needs some guidance from his Pokémon, and he asked Arceus first.

"Arceus?"

She looked at Ash. "Yes, Ash?"

Ash moved closer to the bed. "Arceus, can you please help me train my powers?" He asked. "I'm a Pokémon like you now, and Pokémon have powers right? So can you please teach me how can I use my powers?"

Arceus looked at him. "Of course dear, we, all the Legends can help you, when do you want to train, right now?" She asked him, and he nodded, quite fast.

She stood up, levitating. "Let's go to the training room, it's just past the Hall, follow me." She opened the door as Ash carefully laid his head down on the bed as Pikachu rolled down on his head onto the bed.

After Ash and Arceus left the bed and wandered around the Hall, they arrived at the Hall of Origin, where most Legendaries were playing, talking and training.

All Legendaries were there, as it looks like they were talking, and all of them looked at the two figures, they're two Arceus/es, one is Arceus, which they can tell that she's colored white, and there's another one, but it colored yellow.

Most of them were curious of who is the new Arceus. "Lady Arceus, if I may ask, who is that other Arceus with you?" Mewtwo' asked her, seeming that he recognized that kind of person scent, but he can't put a finger on it.

Arceus chuckled. "Try to guess." Most Legendaries were suspicious on the other Arceus (Ash), and after a few minutes. "Ash?" Lugia said, and the Legendaries eyed on Lugia.

"Yes, it's me." Ash answered. Then all Legends (except Arceus) eyed on him.

On the looks of their faces had huge answers of confusion, surprise and trauma. "WHAT?" They all yelled.

_Few minutes later..._

Arceus had explained what happened to Ash, she explained that she loved him, and that made most Legendaries faint. Next she explained that she transformed him to an Arceus just like her but in a Shiny Version of her, and confessed her to him and had mated.

Most of them were perplexed and astonished, then they let out a cheer for him, whom the two smiled, they congratulated her and Ash instead they're mates for life, giving their blessing for them.

Then Arceus were going to train with Ash, and she asked Ash's Legendaries to help him, they gladly nodded and all of them went to the training room.

They passed on a bunch of different doors with a symbol of top of the door, Ash knew that's where all Legendaries rest or stay. And finally they arrived at a door, as soon Arceus opened the door, Ash looked around, the place was enormous, vastly wide, the ground had huge black spots and craters, and the walls had huge cracks and lots of craters too, they circled around the room, and Ash and Arceus was in the middle.

"Okay, then, let's start at the basics, Pokémon can use their attacks for battles, defend themselves, and use their powers for a particular reason." Arceus explained. "Let's start for you how to levitate..."

Ash caught on with this, he wanted to float like the other Legends. "Okay, so... how do I do that?"

"You need to concentrate your powers below your hooves, try to manipulate you powers below your body." Cresselia instructed.

Ash nodded, he closed his eyes, and inside his mind, he saw white-gold aura, he tried to manipulate his powers down below, deeper to the depth, then a white light emerged in front of him.

Outside his mindscape, the other Legendaries saw Ash started to levitate up. Then after a few seconds, he floated a few feet up the ground. Then Ash opened his eyes, he looked down at the ground, and he saw he wasn't touching the ground, instead he's floating.

"Wow, this is amazing." Ash commented, which made other Legendaries smiled.

"There's more from that came from..." Arceus commented.

_~Time Skip~_

Ash and all the other Legendaries been training, Ash mostly got control of all the attacks with the help from Arceus how to control the 17 Elemental Plates, and Mew, the of being the mother of all Pokémon and have all the DNA of EVERY Pokémon, normal and Legendary alike.

Mostly Ash had some errors of using the attacks correctly, sometimes when Ash launches an attack it sometimes dissipate, explode near his face because that's where he charge the attack, and the worse of it when he launches an attack, the attack automatically pinpoint to the Legendaries, mostly the other Legendaries were panting due to the damage received.

Ash handled the attacks pretty well, and now Ash's time to learn every Signature Moves from the Legendaries. The Legendaries told him that their own Signature Moves were sacrificial moves, they often use this moves to get away and defeat an enemy with ease.

Ash understood and started to train. If that wasn't easy, the Legendaries almost gotten into serious training too, Ash, on the other hand, totally had difficulties on manipulating the attack. Ash sometimes launched **Aeroblast** and it explodes right on his face, which made other Legendaries laugh. Ash had gotten the hang of some Powerful Moves.

After a few hours of mastery of everything, he asked his Legendaries for a battle. ALL of them were perplexed and shocked at the same time. But then they reasoned that having a fight with him was disrepectful to the fullest, he was a God... and their trainer at the same, but Ash said that it's okay, what it means as a God Pokémon, he has the right of what he'll ask his Pokémon what to do, and by trying to ask for a fight him is isn't a simple request.

The Legendaries had their choices, they nodded, and they need to respect Ash in return.

Now, most Legendaries made their battle stance, even Arceus prepared herself to fight, she was worried of what might happen to Ash, she means that he learned most moves and completely mastered everything, she was more worried that she doesn't wanted to hurt her beloved mate, well if he wanted to, then she obeyed.

"Remember Ash, we Legendaries don't hold back." Arceus reminded, she pretended this battle like a preposterous of worthiness, he was the perfect mate for her, but can he withstand a battle as a God like her?

"Don't count on it!" Ash retaliated back, he was excited to battle for the first time in his life, well, obviously he had been into battles every time, and this is different, battling as a Pokémon, a God Pokémon of course with the other Legendaries.

* * *

_Song background playing : "Through the Fire and Flames, Dragon Force 2006 (Guitar Hero Smash Hits Version)"_

* * *

_*Intro*_

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

Then it started to get serious, the Legendaries charged and unleashed their most powerful attacks, and heading straight for him, Ash, luckily, had some trainings with Dialga, because Dialga is the God of Time, he can manipulate the trans-dimension of time, and by that, Ash' eyes glowed soft blue and time halted, Ash used teleport to avoid the incoming attacks, and as the time return to the way it was, then continues forward, the attack made a massive explosion.

Ash, then glowed softly white, then clones of him appeared, but it has different coloration. Then there was 17 Gold Arceus, their appendages had different color, then all of them shuffled and flew everywhere, some of them began charging different attacks, the other Legendaries began to fly, shuffle to different directions.

Then the original Ash (Normal-Type) cloaked himself invisible, to get away from the battle-zone, to make sure he also shut off his aura to make the other Legends unaware that he wasn't on the field, but he has a plan, he phased down the ground until he gets to a low distance, after he was low enough to the ground, then an Shiny Arceus, colored crimson-orange on his face and gear (Fire-Type) came down.

Up the surface...

_On a cold winter morning_  
_In the time before the light_  
_In flames of death's eternal reign_  
_We ride towards the fight_

Then the Shiny Arceus/es came down with their attacks charged, the Water-Type Shiny Arceus and the Electric-Type Shiny Arceus stood up in the sky, while the Fighting, Flying,Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark and Fairy Shiny Arceus/es were fighting the other Legendaries combined powers.

Then suddenly, the Water-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed a powerful **Hydro Pump**, then with the subconscious of the Psychic-Type Shiny Arceus, he manipulated the blasts of water and curled them into a ball, many balls and exploded and the splashes of water rained down the field, the Legends wasn't bothered on the rain, they were all wet, except for those who were effected due to their Elemental Type.

Then the Electric-Type Shiny Arceus began sparking, then released a **Thunder** attack down the ground, and something happened, they were all wet and the Legendaries looked up and saw a Shiny Arceus unleashing thunder bolts down the field, with quick reflexes they again shuffled and dodged the lightning, but something happened that they didn't expect, then lightings hitting the water reflected back and heading straight for the Legendaries.

All of them got him, and they surprised how did that happened? Arceus, transformed to her Steel Type Form gone to a quick thinking, the Water-Type Shiny Arceus used **Hydro Pump** and the Psychic Type Shiny-Arceus bind the water to a formation of a ball and explode it to make a shower rain, and the Electric-Type Shiny Arceus used **Thunder** to shock the Legends on ground, some of them levitated and flew, but how did they got also the electrical shock.

Arceus realized the water conductivity of electricity, not just the thunder rained down to the field hitting the legends on the ground, also the rain drops had countered with electricity and traveled to a circumstance shuffling of electricity and the other Legendaries got hit. 'Okay, I didn't expect that the first move can mostly damage us, sure Ash is clever.' She thought.

_When the darkness has fallen down_  
_And the times are tough alright_  
_The sound of evil laughter falls_  
_Around the world tonight_

Up next with the Dragon-Type Arceus began charging a huge **Draco Meteor** right in front of his face, the Legends recovered from the shock, they're still mobile, a few electric sparks appeared on their body, there's still conductivity of electricity inside them. The Legends again charged their signature moves on the Dragon-Type Shiny Arceus, Lugia immediate charged and unleashed an **Aeroblast**, the attack headed straight for the Dragon Shiny Arceus, next is Suicune with an **Ice Beam**, Xerneas and Diancie followed by a **Moonblast** and Giratina followed with a **Dragon Pulse**, the three attacks powerfully combined and glowed white and with contact with the Dragon-Type Shiny Arceus and exploded with it, the Draco Meteor was unleashed after and launched to the sky, the Dragon-Type Shiny Arceus grunted in pain, the attack is super effective because of the combination of Dragon, Ice and Fairy attack, the Dragon-Type Shiny Arceus crashed on the ground and poofed like a smoke.

Arceus looked up and saw the **Draco Meteor**, way up in the sky and exploded, small versions of the meteor starting to rain down. She countered it with a **Hyper Beam**, together hitting with the meteor and the other Shiny Arceus/es, some of the Meteor began to explode and began to duplicate more into smaller version, then it got contact with the other Legends, the Flying-Type Legendaries dodged it with ease, and the others on the ground simply jumped away from the incoming meteors.

Then the Grass-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed the hugest yet **Leaf Storm** in front of the Legendaries, then the Flying Type Shiny Arceus released a Huge **Wind Gust** at the other Flying-Type Legendaries, and the Ice-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed a Huge **Blizzard**, the cold gust of strong winds and snow coming down the field, the Flying Legendaries can't fly very well, the direction of the wind and their strength was impossible to synchronize, they were forced to land down, and the Leaf Storm was impossible to destroy, the Legendaries used **Hyper Beam** to stop the **Leaf Storm**, but no to avail.

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_  
_Through the wastelands evermore_  
_The scattered souls will feel the hell_  
_Bodies wasted on the shores_

_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain_  
_We watch them as they go_  
_Through the fire and pain and once again we know!_

The Legendaries are surrounded within the Leaf Storm. "This is not good!" Rayquaza exclaimed. The leaved where swirling everywhere.

"We need to be careful. Ash is trying to blind us." Cobalion warned.

"Be cautious, keep your guard up." Ho-Oh encouraged, she was panting due to the damage received, and she can still keep on going.

The Legendaries were waiting for a move of what will happen, the leaves still circling around them all, then Mewtwo had an idea.

"Mewtwo." Mewtwo' called to the other Mewtwo''.

"What?" Mewtwo'' answered back.

"Use **Psystrike** to make a way to the storm." Mewtwo' ordered, and Mewtwo'' nodded.

As they went in front of the storm, the two began concentrating their powers to form a purple spheroid and launched the attack to the storm, then as the **Psystrike** made contact, it exploded and made the **Leaf Storm** dissipate.

_So now we fly ever free_  
_We're free before the thunderstorm_  
_On towards the wilderness_  
_Our quest carries on_

After that leaves all fallen down, then out of nowhere, the Dark-Type Shiny Arceus came out in the middle of them, the Legendaries turned around, and saw the Dark-Type Shiny Arceus glowing dark-purple and black.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Virizion shouted, but it was too late, the Dark-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed **Night Daze **completely hitting everyone in the process, except of some other Legends like the Sword of Justice, they smirked, they had the ability Justified, hitting them with the Night Daze can increase their stage of power. Some of them weren't really affected, but to the others aren't.

Then out of their surprise, the Dark-Type Shiny Arceus teleported away and then replaced by a Fighting-Type Shiny Arceus was already glowing orange, it can only mean one thing.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Arceus yelled and then the Fighting-Type Shiny Arceus exploded. The Fighting-Type Shiny Arceus used the move **Selfdestruct**, to sacrifice itself, hitting every kind of Legendary in the process. The shockwave of the explosion made the walls crack, and the explosion made a huge crater on the ground, which inside the crate was the fainted Fighting-Type Shiny Arceus, burnt skin and black marks, then disappeared.

_Far beyond the sundown_  
_Far beyond the moonlight_  
_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

Now the Legendaries, were panting, they received massive damage now, combination of the **Night Daze** and the **Selfdestruct** made them really weak already, but they're still strong to withstand more, and it's time for them to attack.

Dialga firstly unleashed **Roar of Time** repeatedly and it made contact with three different Shiny Arceus (Psychic, Steel, Dark) and with the help of Giratina, he used **Shadow Force**, he disappeared at first them appeared and hit and tackled 3 more Shiny Arceus/es (Flying, Bug, Water).

The rest of the Legends unleashed their powered attack at the rest, but the other Shiny Arceus/es had a plan, the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus launched multiple **Moonblast** at the Legendaries, while the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus launching lots of **Moonblasts**, Ice-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed a **Glaciate** attack and an **Ice Beam** attack at the ground, freezing the whole field.

_As the red day is dawning_  
_And the lightning cracks the sky_  
_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_  
_With resentment in their eyes_

_Running back through the midmorning light_  
_there's a burning in my heart_  
_we're banished from the town in the fallen land_  
_To a life beyond the stars_

The Legendaries jumped up to dodge the Ice Beam attack and maneuver against the **Moonblast** sending by the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus. As they land and most of them slipped down, and some of them trying to maintain balance while not slipping. Actually, Groundon launched a **Flamethrower** at the ground, melting down the ice field.

After the ground was no more slippery, then replaced by a huge puddle. "Nice work, Groudon, we can now deal with the other." Regigigas yelled, he unleashed a massive **Hyper Beam** to stop the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus. Instead, the attack collided with a Giga Impact by the Grass-Type Shiny Arceus.

Then, the Fairy Type Shiny Arceus, unleashed yet, the most biggest **Moonblast** ball in front and launched it to the Legendaries.

Mewtwo' tried to stop the attack, but when he made collision, immediate he was holding on the ball, with Mewtwo'' also joined in to stop from hitting the other Legends, but out of a sudden it exploded, releasing a gradiant light all over the place, this made the other downed Shiny Arceus/es to stood up and launched a streak of **Giga Impact** at the Legends.

Arceus looked at the rays coming towards them. She used the biggest **Safeguard** to protect her Legends from the incoming attack. The attack made contact with Arceus' Safeguard, but the shield cracks and cracks due to the combined powers, until it shattered and Arceus took the hit.

_In your darkest dreams see to believe_  
_Our destiny this time_  
_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!_

_And on the wings of a dream_  
_So far beyond reality_  
_All alone in desperation_  
_Now the time has gone_

Half of the Legends aided the others while the others fought back. Articuno and Celebi went to the Mewtwos, but they weren't moving, they were unconscious, they took a lot of massive damage from that huge **Moonblast** ball.

Two downed Legends, there still 51 more Legends still fighting.

"What happened?" Arceus asked, she looked at the two Mewtwos.

"Unconscious, Lady Arceus, they took massive damage from protecting us from that giant **Moonblast** ball." Articuno answered.

Then, the Electric-Type Shiny Arceus, again unleashed another **Thunder** to shock the Legends who were standing in the water. Moltres countered the **Thunder** with **Flamethrower** and collided and exploded. Then she charged at the sky, waving past the smoke, until a sight in front of her is an Water-Type Shiny Arceus, was about to launch a **Hydro Pump** attack, before Moltres could evade, the attack was unleashed making Moltres got hit and sent down the ground. The strong jet of water also caught Landorus and Latias and together sending them down.

Before they can even crashed to the ground, the Ice-Type Shiny Arceus, unleashed another **Ice Beam**, hitting the three Legends completely their body is frozen, covered with ice, and crashed down to the ground, shattering the ice and seeing 3 more unconscious Legendary.

Now there are now 5 downed Pokémon, the Legends are now being cautious on what they're actions. Then Ho-Oh unleashed **Sacred Fire** hitting the Ice-Type Shiny Arceus, she thought of defeating the Shiny Arceus with their weakness.

_Lost inside you'll never find_  
_Lost within my own mind_  
_Day after day this misery must go on!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

But it was blocked with the Rock-Type Shiny Arceus, then the Rock-Type Arceus, opened portals and lading huge rocks at the Legends and smaller rocks circling around him the Rock-Type Arceus unleashed **Rock Tomb**, next he launched the smaller rocks at the other Legends he used the attack **Stone Edge**, then the Ice-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed another cascade of **Ice Beams**, covering every rocks with ice shards, then with the help of the Steel-Type and the Ground-Type Shiny Arceus/es, they stomped their hooves down the ground for a good **Eartquake**, massively the ground began shaking, the Legends jumped and jumped due to the magnitude of the Earthquake, and the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus then screamed really loudly using the move **Hyper Voice**, with the echo and the magnitude of the Earthquake also affected the sky, the Flying Legendary Pokémons and the ones that levitate, began to scream in pain with the combination of the **Earthquake** and **Hyper Voice** and started to lose balance and fall.

Arceus, in her Ghost-Form, thought of how **Earthquake** can affect the Flying Legends, the Earthquake is useless against Flying-Types. Then she also realized of the **Hyper Voice**, **Hyper Voice** is not very much can damage you but why did it affect the others, Then, she noticed that the echo of the Hyper Voice combined with Earthquake, she now realized that with the help of **Hyper Voice, **the pulse of the **Earthquake** can travel in waves, and using the Hyper Voice screaming with the echo combined the power waves and the Flying Legendaries drastically got hurt.

Then incoming ice-covered rocks falling down onto Rayquaza, Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom got hit and came crashing down, then with the last-ditch effort of the Electric-Type Shiny Arceus, he used **Thunder** again to shock the water. Then a streaks of lightnings came down and made contact with the water, again, electricity surged through the water, Kyurem, Rayquaza, Zekrom and Reshiram coming down to the water, then with a crash, they felt electricity surged inside their bodies, screaming in pain.

_Wo-o-oah,wo-o-oah,who-o-o-o-oah!_

Seeing Rayquaza, Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram immobile, meaning that they also fainted. Now with 9 Legendaries down, they lost most of the advantage types, then Celebi had an idea.

"Palkia!" She yelled.

Palkia, was flying all over, using her **Spacial Rand** hitting two Shiny Arceus/es (Water and Steel), heard Celebi's voice. "What?" She yelled, flying down to the ground.

_Wo-o-oah,wo-o-oa,who-o-o-o-oah!_

"Can you catch two Shiny Arceus/es? Trap them inside a Space Sphere, I got an idea." Celebi instructed.

Palkia nodded, she flew up again, and tackled a Grass and Electric Shiny Arceus/es, then once they got to the ground, she lifted her paws and pink energy came out, then a forming sphere covering the two Shiny Arceus/es together. Once they were trapped inside, Celebi used teleport to get inside the sphere, Palkia took notice and watched Celebi. Inside the sphere, Celebi began singing a malevolent melody, as the sound continues, then the two Shiny Arceus/es began closing their eyes and fell down also does Celebi inside the sphere.

_[Guitar Solo]_

Palkia realizes that Celebi used **Perish Song**, she sacrificed herself to lessen the Shiny Arceus/es on battle, after she's done, she placed her paws down, and the sphere dissipates, coming down the three Legends, but the two Shiny Arceus/es exploded to a white smoke, leaving a fainted Celebi.

Palkia, didn't notice that there was an **Energy Ball** coming right at her, but Victini went in front of her and unleashed a **Overheat** attack, huge flame jet made contact with the Energy, after a few seconds it exploded.

Palkia looked back and saw Victini and a gust of smoke, she knew that he protected her from an incoming attack. "Thanks, Victini." Palkia thanked him.

"No problem." Victini replied back, as he flew up and went to the others.

The battle keeps on going, the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus sent out another pair of **Moonblast** ball towards Yveltal and Zygarde, added with the Ice-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed an Ice Beam attack to freeze the **Moonblast** balls, two attacks combined into a super effective move, then before Yveltal and Zygarde can move they got hit, Zygarde blasted from his spot and heading for Xerneas and Yveltal got hit, his wings froze, covered with Ice, dealt another massive attack, and he started to fall.

Xerneas, wasn't aware on the incoming Zygarde, then she got tackled down by Zygarde, seeing that Zygarde groaned in pain, and can't move. Next came crashing down on Zygarde's body was Yveltal with a loud thud, Xerneas' problem that she can't get out, she is pinned down by two very heavy Pokémon, then the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus charged an **Giga Impact** attack, the beam unleashed and targeted straight at the three downed Pokémon. Xerneas closed her eyes, can't watch the sudden inevitable.

With a loud explosion, a huge gust of smoke was formed, and after a few seconds, until the visibility of the three bodies revealed, seeing the three Kalos Legendary Pokémon not moving.

With a total of 13 Legendaries down, the battle just keeps on heating up.

Keldeo transformed to his Resolute Form, his looks changed, his ears become dark blue protrusions become shorter and lighter in color, with three feathers colored aqua blue, green and orange, and a sword on top of its head. Then his sword glowed bright yellow, and he charged to some Shiny Arceus/es, and with a sway of his sword (**Sacred Sword**), he unleashed a slash-like wave of his sword towards the Rock-Type and Ice-Type Shiny Arceus/es, the two Shiny Arceus/es flinched back at the sudden pain, then Keldeo charged at the two, trying to take them down to lessen the Shiny Arceus/es, then he stabbed the two Shiny Arceus/es making them fall back, then the Psychic-Type Shiny Arceus caught Keldeo with **Psychic**.

Keldeo, tried to struggle free, but no to avail the **Psychic** is totally making him unmovable, then he was thrown to the ground, and the Psychic-Type Shiny Arceus' gear glowed pink, then swords came out and spinning towards Keldeo, Keldeo fell to the ground with a loud thud, then the **Psycho Cut** hits Keldeo, making Keldeo already weak, with an explosion occured, medium gusts of smokes made, and after clearing, Keldeo isn't moving.

Manaphy and Phione launched a **Hydro Pump** attack, with Victini combined a swirling **Flamethrower** around the combined **Hydro Pump** from Manaphy and Phione, the attacks were heading to some random Shiny Arceus/es. As it made contact with two Shiny Arceus/es, it was the Rock-Type and Ground-Type Shiny Arceus/es. The Rock-Type Shiny Arceus leaned back from the attack, also did the Ground-Type, but then recovered and sent out a **Giga Impact** to the three small Legends. Manaphy, Phione and Victini had no more time to move, instead they got hit and the **Giga Impact** and exploded on contact, with a large crater made, the three didn't move, meaning that they're fainted.

The Legends can still keep up the pressure, 17 Legendaries are down and 11 Shiny Arceus/es left (on battle, Ash and the Fire-Type Shiny Arceus not counted), then Dialga and Palkia launched their powerful moves towards the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus, because if they can knocked that out, it will lessen the Legends from being, yet, receiving powerful moves, Giratina came to appear, then dissapeared again, and after a few seconds it appeared behind the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus.

The Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus, is on a state of trouble, 3 attacks were coming to him, then he was also really weak, he mostly used much of its powers to weakened the Legends, then it came up with one last resort, then it's gear began to glow pink, and swirls came out and a ball is formed, spinning on its head, then it grew bigger and bigger, and the attack was unleashed and at the same time receive the attack from Palkia, Dialga and Giratina.

Then the ball splitted into small meteors a combined again into a ray, and exploded and began to rain down pink meteors, Arceus immediately recognized that the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus launched a **Fairy-Type Judgment** attack. Then the meteors are striking down, hitting every Legendary, the others were severely trying to dodge it, some of them succeed and some of them not and took the attack, the flying Legends were easily dodging it, but Giratina, Palkia and Dialga tried to evade the meteors coming down, but slowly they got hit by one of them, then next and next until they're down on the ground. The Creation Trio are knocked down, the Fairy-Type Judgment attack was super effective against them.

With now 20 Legends down, mostly the powerful ones utterly defeated. Next to faint is the Fairy-Type Shiny Arceus, it landed on the ground with a thud, and after a few seconds it dissipated.

Then the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus drawn back and charged a huge ball near its face. Then some of the Legends were recovering from the **Judgment** attack, most Legends barely can't hold for longer now, and it looks like they're almost going to faint. Then the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus unleashed **Flash Cannon** to all remaining Legends, they jumped up sideways to avoid the incoming attack. But unluckily, Regice and Regirock got hit, since they are already so weak. But that's not yet the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus yet done, then he flew up the sky then screamed out an ear-piercing **Screech** to all Legends on the field, all of them tried to cover their ears, but the screech was too painful, Latios and Jirachi can't help to scream in pain, and they began to lose balance on their levitation and began to fall, and with Virizion and Terrakion launched a **Giga Impact** on the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus, as the attack made contact with the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus, but it didn't even flinch, but continued to scream and all Legends are now beginning to be deaf.

But, the two Swords of Justice (Virizion and Terrakion) can bear the pain in them forming, and then they started to low down. Then with a last resort from Latios, he launched his move **Luster Purge** straight to the Steel-Type Shiny Arceus. The Steel-Type Shiny Arceus stopped screaming and thrown back by the attack, even though it was resistant to the type, but it is so powerful that it made to take much damage.

The Water-Type Shiny Arceus then released the hugest Whirlpool yet, and launched it towards the downed 6 Legends. Then Latios, Latias, Virizion, Terrakion, Regice and Regirock got caught in the **Whirlpool**.

Ash was still underground, as the same with the Fire-Type one, his gear is engulfed with glowing different colors, he's controlling the other Shiny Arceus/es in the battle field, he use half of his power to control the other Shiny Arceus/es, but he's regaining strength from the other fainted Shiny Arceus/es, Ash closed his eyes, and using his vision to look what's happening, he saw that there's still Legends standing and by the looks of Ash that they were almost down, half of them fainted from the battle. Then he saw a giant Whirlpool spinning, and Ash saw that there's 6 figures caught in it.

Ash had an idea, he summoned a portal in front of him, and he launched a **Thunder** towards and the thunderbolt went inside and the portal disappeared.

Up above, there's the still spinning Whirlpool, and a portal came out of view and a lightning went out and hit the water. Then the Whirlpool turned yellow and electrical waves surged around the Whirlpool and with an explosion, 6 Legends falling and their bodies engulfed by electricity and immobile.

Now half of the Legendaries are now down, 27 Legendaries remain. Ash thought of him battling the rest of the Legends first-hand in his life, he decided, the gear behind his back started to glow brightly and his body in engulfed with bunch of different colors.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_  
_We fought so hard, now can we understand_  
_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_  
_For freedom of every man!_

Back at the field, then the other Shiny Arceus/es began to glow brightly and disappeared with a blink of an eye. Now the rest of the Legends bewildered at the scene.

"What happened?" Lugia yelled out loud.

"The Shiny Arceus/es are gone?!" Entei complained.

Through the complaints on all Legends up top, then two Shiny Arceus appeared from their sight, one was orange-crimson one, and a gray one [ Fire and Normal (Ash)]. Then the two Shiny Arceus charged their Judgment attack, the Legendaries snapped out of their thinking and noticed the two Shiny Arceus/es charging a sphere on top of their faces.

But as soon they began to move, the Normal and Fire-Type Shiny Arceus/es laumched the Judgment attack up, and the two meteors combined with each other and formed a swirling comet rays and exploded for a few seconds and started to rain down meteors, lots of meteors.

Then all Legends got caught in the collision of the meteors, the rest of the Legends except for Arceus, Regigigas, Groudon, Darkrai, Heatran, Diancie, Lugia and Cobalion remained standing, while the others fainted. Seven, yet, the strongest Legends remain standing, but closely to getting knocked down once more, they were all shaking and can't stand the pain they're resisting.

Arceus took notice of the gray one (Normal), before the battle started, Arceus can't see a gray one on the field and the crimson-orange one too (Fire), she thought at a conclusion that maybe Ash was controlling the other Shiny Arceus/es.

"Ash, is that you?" Arceus asked the gray one.

Then Ash nodded. "Yes, man, it's really hard controlling those clones I controlled."

"So that's why I didn't sense you?" She continued.

Once again, he nodded. "I hid myself with this guy underground to control the rest of the Shiny Arceus/es."

"Well..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

"Let's finish this." Ash yelled, he launched another Judgment attack, as the attack launched up, the Legends are slowly moving, 'cause they were already weak to move, then the Fire-Type Shiny Arceus glowed flash yellow, and the Judgment attack exploded and started to rain down small meteors and the Fire-Type unleashed the most powerful Blast Burn attack yet, and lots of rays of light made contact with the Legends.

With a blasting explosion occured, huge gust of smoke in the aftermath, seeing that Arceus transformed to her Ghost-Type Form and the other 6 Legends are down due to the combination of Judgment and Blast Burn. Also did the Fire-Type Shiny Arceus fell down, his body is covered from burn marks and disappeared in thin air.

Ash looked his dear mate. "Well..."

She also looked at him, still in her Ghost-Type Forme. "It's just you and me..."

Ash transformed to his Ghost-Type Form, then launched multiple Shadow Balls at her. She prepared to dodge the incoming balls. She leaned left to right avoiding the Shadow Balls, to her surprise, she noticed that Ash was gone!

Then a gust of wind she felt from behind and it can only mean one thing, Ash appeared behind her and tackled her down. And a Shadow Ball hits her in the process.

She landed down the field with a loud thud, after a few seconds she tried to get up but Ash's front hoof touched her down.

She looked up and saw him, and then she placed her head down. "Alright Ash, you win."

_[Guitar Solo]_

_*End Song*_

Ash nodded and smiled, with his new found powers, he can now defend himself as a Pokémon, a God Pokémon to be precise.

He used his Psychic Power to help Arceus to stand up. Then, white tentacles came out of Ash and each tentacle touched the fallen Legends and also Arceus.

Next, he unleashed a white aura and the aura is coursing to the tentacles towards all the Legends, they began covered in a white light and slowly they began to grumble.

Then after it's done, the tentacles retracted back to Ash and all Legends were awake and fully healed, they smiled for Ash for healing them.

"Thank you..." He said those two last words and he began to fall down in mid air.

"ASH!"

* * *

A few hours later, Ash slowly woken up, he lastly remembered that he lost consciousness back at the battle field.

He slowly stood up and he recognized that he is back at Arceus' bedroom. Then he heard a voice.

"Ash!" He turned around but was tackled by a white figure, he stumbled down landing back at the bed.

He groaned and regain his vision, he saw his beloved mate. "Ar-Arceus?"

She yipped happily. "Ash..." She kissed him deeply, really relief to see him awake. Ash suddenly widen his eyes on impulse, then he kissed back lovingly.

After that they seperated for lack of air, and deeply panting. "Wow... You were worried about me that much."

Arceus looked at his hazel irises. "Yes, Ash, yes..." She muttered, and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Ash, kept on kissing her, he can't get enough of her passionate and delighted kiss.

* * *

_Present time..._

* * *

Ash snapped out of his trance and looked back at his loving goddess mate. He saw a diamond necklace around her neck, the chain was placed around the top first spike on her long neck...

* * *

_5 Months Prior..._

* * *

Ash was floating around the hall, he was thinking of giving Arceus a beautiful gift, but he can't seem to think of something beautiful for it. His thinkings' were interrupted when he bumped to Diancie.

"Oh, I'm very sorry there Diancie. I didn't see you there." Ash apologized and pointed a hoof from of her.

Diancie rubbed his head, she looked at ash and a hoof pointing at her, she grabbed onto it as Ash raised it to balance her levitation. She dusted the small dusts on her pink dress. "It's okay Ash, no complains here."

Ash nodded, and looked up top, Diancie noticed this. "What's wrong Ash?"

Ash looked down at her. "Well, I've been thinking of giving Arceus a beautiful gift, but I can't seem to think of something." He answered disappointedly.

Diancie began to think of something that will help Ash to conclude an idea, then an idea snapped up on her head. "How about giving her a diamond necklace!"

Ash began thinking of a necklace in his mind, he came up with a smile on his face. "That's a great idea Diancie, thanks. But, uhh... we're can I find a diamond if I am going to make a diamond necklace?" He asked.

Diancie giggled. "Follow me." Diancie began to float and Ash on her tail.

They continued to float down the hall passing doors, Legends and ornaments placed around, until they arrived at a golden door.

Diancie pushed the door, and to Ash's amazement, he almost fainted literally. He saw the room full of gold, gold coins, gemstones, jewelry and accessories; they are many piles of them like a small mountain all over the place. This place is like god's rich treasures. "WOW!" Was Ash could say.

Diancie turned around and faced him. "Here Ash, this is where we keep all the treasures we can find around the world. We Legendaries aren't just protecting and doing our duties everyday; we travel and go to different places. And some Legends brought back there found treasures from where they've gone through places, also all other Legends find them too, and I can't believe we can find this much." She explained.

Ash all could do was to nod slightly. "Is it okay to use these?" he asked her.

Diancie nodded. "Yes you can Ash, we really don't need them here, it's like money is no issue to us, we've been thinking to use these as ornaments around the Hall of Origin, but we can't waste such precious materials, since the Hall of Origin is already majestically beautiful."

Ash looked around the room, he could see gold and gemstones glimmering and glowing, accessories and jewelry shining due to the shine of the gold and a ray from top of the room. He searched up and down for a perfect diamond for her beloved Arceus. After a few minutes of searching and searching, he'd come across between two piles of gemstones, in the middle was a light-blue glimmering heart-shaped diamond. Ash picked it up with Psychic, he analyzed the diamond, the shape was a PERFECT one, in short it was a perfect shape of the turning curve down to the down edge, the connected edge of the heart was bend to the left, making it like a teardrop before it hits the water.

Ash returned to Diancie and showed it to her. "How about this?"

Diancie analyzed the diamond in Ash's possession. "It's perfect." she said in glee.

He and Diancie went to the nearest table in the room and started to work on making the necklace. Diancie grabbed on hold of a scoop of different gemstones and gold in her whole hand. Ash began to think of a perfect design to make a necklace, until he got an idea.

30 minutes of working and merging, he and Diancie were finished. The necklace looks like this: the chains were made from golds but shaped into one form of a snowflake with on top is different gemstones, there was a securing lock on the chain, and in the middle was the diamond, which was encrusted with a gold protected from behind to cover it in case of dropping it to the ground to prevent the shattering of the fragile diamond.

"Wow... It is beautiful." Diancie said with tears on her eyes, it was really perfect.

Ash looked on the finished work. "Yes, yes it is..."

The two of them got out of the room as Diancie closed the door. "Diancie, thank you for helping me make this."

Diancie nodded. " It's no problem, Ash. How about giving it to her now?"

"I am going to do it now, see you later Diancie." Ash dashed away excitedly going towards his wife's room, leaving a Diancie with a smile on her face.

Ash was excited to give her this majestic gift for her. He reached Arceus' room, he pushed the door and see Arceus resting on the bed. He quickly hid the diamond behind his back with Psychic.

Immediately, Arceus saw him. "Hello, Ash." She greeted sweetly.

"Hi dear." He replied back.

She noticed that Ash was holding something, she can see a faint glow behind Ash's neck. "Ash, what is that behind you?" She asked.

"It's my gift for you." He answered.

Arceus' heart almost melted on the spot. "A-a gift?" She asked, with a small tone of surprise.

Ash nodded. "Please, walk in front of the mirror and close your eyes." He requested.

Arceus nodded happily, and she stood up immediately and walked to the mirror, as she arrived in front of the mirror, she closed her eyes, her eyelids covering her field of vision. "Okay Ash."

Ash approached her, he sees on the reflection on the mirror is her with her eyes closed. "Okay, stay still Arceus." And with that she nodded.

Ash slowly unlocked the chain and placed it around on top of the first spike on Arceus' neck.

Arceus' felt a soft touch coming for her neck and she began to think wait kind of object was being attached to her neck.

"You can open your eyes now." Ash said softly in her ears. She began opening her eyes, she could see her face, and when she looked down, she eyed in an object on her neck, a blue heart-shaped diamond necklace on her neck.

Her yes began to bail out tears, she saw a necklace, a beautiful one, a gift for her. "Ash, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it, me and with help of Diancie made this necklace." He honestly stated. "Do you like it?"

After a few seconds, she looked at Ash. "I don't like it Ash...I love it." She answered, she tackled him down towards the bed and giving her a lovingly passionate kiss.

Ash kissed her back, his tongue following hers clumsily, as they went to a french kiss. They kept on kissing and kissing until they were needed with air.

She panted deeply, and looked again on his hazel irises. "Ash, I love it." She said.

Ash nodded, he wiped off the tears with a blanket and hugged her. "I love you, Arceus."

"I love you too, Ash." She replied.

Then, Ash thought that it's time to take his initiative. He began to kiss Arceus deeply and lovingly, his tongue exploring the dark spaces inside her mouth and tasting her sweet salivas.

Arceus took his advance and let's him do the thing he wanted with her. Ash's wasn't using his consciousness, instead replaced by a lustful instincts, he let out his tongue and licked her neck repeatedly.

Arceus couldn't help but to moan, it wasn't moaning but a purring sound in delight. She knew he was trying to make her aroused to have another loving sex with him, half of her wanted to make love with him, and the other half of her doesn't want too. She literally wanted to have sex with him right now, but she doesn't want to.

"Ash... *moans*... Please stop." She pleaded, trying to wake Ash. But he doesn't obey and continues to lick her.

"Ash, please stop... I don't want to do this, please..." This time, she begged for him. She can easily push him away from him to stop, but with her lust running inside her body was impossible for her to do it.

Ash snapped back at his consciousness and stopped his licking, he faced Arceus. "I'm sorry for my actions Arceus." He apologized.

Arceus looked at him. "It's okay Ash." Using her hooves, she pulled him close to her.

Ash snuggled onto her soft skin. "Ash, thank you so much for this gift." She thanked him once more.

Ash looked at her green irises. "Arceus, you're welcome, the reason I gave this to you is because I love you much, and I want to spend the rest of my entire life with you."

Arceus, again, almost teared up onto hearing Ash's words. "I love you Ash... I love you more than you will ever know." Her voice cooed, but she can comprehend her true felling for him.

He kissed her for the final time. "I love you too Arceus, more than you will ever know." And the two of them closed their eyes, snuggling with each other and letting the certified lovers whose destined to set in stone connected forever...

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. -Breakline 2-

Please, ignore this part...


	7. Genesis and Revelations Part II

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I do not own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Genesis and Revelations II : 1 + 1 = 3 &amp; Reunions**

* * *

**Chapter Part : 1 + 1 = 3**

* * *

_A/N : The story goes on after the last chapter..._

* * *

_2 Months Prior..._

* * *

Ash was currently sleeping on the bed while Arceus is caressing his gold body. She slid her hoof on his body smoothly, she lightly giggles as she continues.

Ash on the other hand, was having a tickling sensation on his body, he moaned, more like a soft audible laugh. Then his body twitched a bit, and he slowly opened his hazel eyes, he darted his head to Arceus, who was still continuously stroking him.

"*giggles* Oh I'm sorry my Ashy... Did I wake you?" She teasingly and sweetly said.

Ash giggled, he sat up and said. "Well you woke me up now..." He smiled.

Then he thought of something. _"Alright, it's payback time."_

Then he let out a mischievous smile, then he stood up and brought his mind to the idea that he been thinking.

As she began looking at her shoulder area, a comical idea popped into his head. He tackled her down, showing her abdomen, it looked 'sexy' when she's in that position, then he looked down near her belly and letting his tongue out, he began to lick up and down continuously.

She quivered and giggled, her eyes darting to me. "Oh my! Ash, you mustn't! Anything ticklish makes me sensitive there!" She laughed while Ash continued.

Ash stopped for a moment and looked at her. "Oh you _are? _Thanks for the information!" He grinned and continued licking Arceus' stomach with his primaries.

Ash let himself topple backwards onto the mattress, and she toppled with me. He continued tickling her stomach area with my primaries, forcing her to squirm wildly like a trapped serpent.

"Ah ha ha! Someone h-help! I'm under a-attack!" She spluttered past fits of laughter.

Then the door opened in their room, seeing that Manaphy, Pikachu and Xerneas came in. They stood there looking at Ash's licking Arceus' belly, they couldn't help but to smirk and hold their laugh.

Arceus kept on laughing, she's almost wanted to stop Ash, but it was impossible to do it while Ash, obviously doing. Then, with her head rotated to the right, she saw Xerneas, Pikachu and Manaphy, with the two small Pokémon on Xerneas' head. "Xerneas! I need you… o-over here! Now!" she pleaded to the Life Pokémon.

Xerneas giggled, as well as Pikachu and Manaphy. "My apologies, mi'lady, but I'm staying out of this one. Why would I want to interfere with such an amusing display?"

"By… the gods! No one… is o-on… my side!" She complained, while kept on panting and laughing.

Ash announced, "Heh heh, I can tell you're enjoying this, my dear!"

She gasped and squealed. "S-Somewhat! I've… h-had enough now! I need… to r-rest!" As she kept on laughing.

Ash heeded her command and removed his tongue out of her stomach, gazing at her with a huge smile on his face. She hid her stomach on the bed, huffing in and out as she caught her breath.

"Well, that's my payback." He jokingly announced.

Arceus, looked at him with an angry, -yet lustful face. "O-okay, then." She responded.

Then Manaphy jumped on Ash, she stood back Ash's back. "Hi papa."

"Hello to you too, Mapaphy." He caringly said.

Arceus stood up in full height, looking down on her belly area, she saw it's still covered with Ash's salivas. "I feel sticky." Her voice sounded like she's really disgusted with an amount of angerness.

Ash looked at her, she has a disgusted look at her face. "Oh, I'm sorry..." He disappointedly said, looking down, he knew he regretted it, the one thing left for Ash to do is to not make her angry, like seriously like the last she went hell bent on destroying the world...

Arceus looked at Ash, whose head is looking down. She raised his head by lifting his chin with her head, as his vision raised up by Arceus, she nuzzled his neck. "Don't worry Ash, I don't hate you, I love you..." She softly said.

He looked at her deep green eyes. "I love you too, Arceus." Ash replied back.

Manaphy, Xerneas and Pikachu left the room, giving the two Gods their privacy.

Arceus took the initiative, she kissed Ash passionately, and she pushed Ash to the mattress, letting herself stumble upon him. Ash also stumbled from Arceus' force. Then he laid down on the mattress, his tongue swirling with hers going on a french kiss, Arceus softly moan in pleasure, and Ash kept on kissing her, until they needed intake of air.

"Ash..." She looked onto his hazel eyes. "I love you... so much."

"I love you even more, Arceus." He snuggled with her more as Ash began to feel sleepy again, he kissed Arceus for the final time before going on a slumber. Arceus took notice of Ash starting to get sleepy, she laid her head against his neck for comfortment and also gone to sleep.

* * *

_Next day..._

* * *

Ash and Arceus woke up early today, but Arceus gave Ash lots and lots of lavishes of kisses for him, and... him only... Which Ash enjoyed it, too much that he begged for more.

After they are done 'messing around', they decided to get up and take a walk around.

* * *

_Arceus' POV/Intermission_

* * *

This is the most precious thing that I had felt in this millennia, here I was, with my beloved Ash, at first that he was a selfless trainer, protecting people and Pokémon alike, and... and he many times sacrificed his own life for Pokémon he encounters whether he travels far and wide.

He's the one who keeps me happy this days passing, and I need to repay him, so much that he needed me. The necklace is one and the most important example of his undying love for me, he gave me this precious gift, because to confess that he really loves me with all of his heart and with all of his soul, and I can't handle much of his passion towards me, all I can do is to return the same love he gave to me. I wanted to live with him for eternity, sharing our everlasting love as true mates, I love him, and he's mine, And he's... he's the one I only love, the one I only need. Love... love... love...

Love is something no one should ever take for granted. True love in itself is the most valuable possession someone can obtain. It changes the meaning of that individual's life. It redefines the person.

Years go on, however, and many times love tends to waiver. In its own nature, true love never dies, but it wouldn't be true love without its hardships.

Finding a significant other is a challenge most daunting, and many people in life don't succeed. Many people fall short and settle as they cope with what reality gives them.

I realize these truths, and I consider myself the luckiest being every time my eyes fall upon him. I love him and I found him in the most unlikely terms, but this story isn't about how we first met.

This story is, rather, a story about how true love lasts, and how you should always be thankful for what you have in a significant other. They redefine you, and even though you may not see eye to eye on occasion, they love you and you irrevocably love them back.

Once you have someone, and they have you, hold on. Hold on to them and never let go. You never realize what you have until it's gone, and that's something I never wanted to go through. I realize how lucky I am, because I am lucky. Lucky describes the whole thing, for if I was born a different way or put it in an whatever circumstances. He is mine, and I am his.

Never let go, always hold on.

And right now, Ash gone to do something, but I rather leave him for a while. When I was walking down the hall, the weird thing that rather levitate to move around was quite lazy, I decided to walk for a while using my hooves obviously, and I craved to do something...

So, I just walked around the hallway, until I arrived at the library section. I pushed the door open, the place was humongous, like double the size of Groudon, and it was full of different books that was in the past until today being published more on everyday life certainties, peoples beliefs in life, mostly on helping them to become a better person, with together with their lives, all about every books I read on all stories, beliefs, cooking, self-defense and attacks and many more, mythical items and certain artifacts, I was the one who read and study of all of it, well, obviously considering me as a Goddess knows everything, whether I came here just to fill myself with more knowledge almost, well about everything. And under the circumstances, it was all interesting, everything I've read on ALL of the books and artifacts around every corner of the room, in-between book shelves, and stands was all too much for a person or Pokémon to read about, they would just quit on it.

As a Goddess, certainly doesn't need to read, but I wanted to and why would someone stop me? Sigh...

Anyways, I rose up really high that I almost hit the ceiling, I used the power of the Psychic Plate of mine, to grab one dusty book, yet that I haven't read yet. It was all about 'Gods and Goddesses', this is a book that I found after some millennias, as I gone to my created world, I took a stroll or an expedition much I call it around the world seeing if there's problems needs to be resolves, and actually I found some problems but not too big-gee, as I landed on some mountains, before I could open up my portal to my dimension, a sight of a book I found lying on the ground as I found under some dark shades of trees, I went to check it out, as I got close, I found a book, not more looks like anything really thick, it's just thin, or it was more like a journal, but yeah I rather pick up the book containing special information about something, as I read the title, I almost laughed at this, and it's really funny that I'm a Goddess and I KNOW what I am with that title and as rest of the other Legends, but this book is really interesting, and I can't let my curiosity stop me, but took over me.

As I grabbed the book and placed it on my back, I descended down to a comfy circular mattress, this is mostly where I read, and what I picked one to read, I just stacked them all near my side as I finished reading one and so on...

As I snuggled myself to get comfy, my body rested between the mattress, and pillows started to fall onto my body, before I opened the cover of the book, I dusted it off using a duster at the corner, and with my Psychic, I held the book with a little distance, as the floating duster began to swing right at the book, left to right of swings, dust began to flew around the book until it was all cleaned.

After that, next I placed the duster down, and I opened the cover page, with the title 'Gods and Goddesses'.

I flipped the page after the title page. I began to read:

* * *

**'Gods and Goddesses'**

_I, believed that the world existed by 'something' around every corner of the world. (The irony of being the world shaped oblate spheroid.)_

_How do we even existed in the world, by us people alike and 'magical creatures' living together with us, helping with each other to make a peaceful life? Was there a reason of all of this?_

_We've seen many different kinds of 'magical creatures' around the world that have been helping to make this world a better place to life and have fun with. Many people taking care of them, as they are a part of us in life. Even though born in a different species, but with a heart have like us, strongly communicating with each other, using their holy powers to something good and bad at the same time._

_But the main reason behind of this, what made us living in this world?_

_Because that's the only main reason I tried to found out many years._

_I had been travelling far and wide, meeting different kinds of 'magical creatures' and people alike whether I go, and looking up and down, even upside-down to recognize anything I seen._

_To be honest in something, I have seen many same kinds of 'magical creatures' I had seen in my journey, all of them are different and same, because of their increasing of popularity. Then, something caught my eyes, I saw a 'magical creature' and this is something I don't see one of a kind around the world._

_It was a blue like floating creature, is a bird-like, 'magical creature'. It has an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with pointed like wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. It has white and blue arms and it looks it can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle._

_I realized this 'magical creature' was rare, I would per-say call it, then before I could even got close carefully, I stepped on a small branch with a small 'twitch', then the creature snapped his head quickly and flew away and disappeared. I panicked first, and then I calmed down after it left. This creature I saw was being too serious, avoiding hostility against people or creatures..._

_So, I have kept on searching on and on beyond the distant world, I've been encountering different rare creatures, both large and small but more powerful that the others combined._

* * *

Arceus kept on continuing reading the book, she realized it's more of a journal story of an explorer. She kept on continuing reading for a few hours. After a few hours passed, she was almost finished reading, just one page left.

* * *

_Traveling far and wide, I finally came to a conclusion; these powerful creatures I found and fought was intimidating to be something more than an ordinary creatures, but... this creatures, I had a feeling that they're are Gods and Goddesses..._

_This is something worth of discovery, I had seen many kinds of these powerful creatures, flying high in the sky, maybe beyond, deep under the deep blue sea and in land, hiding and protecting this world for threats that may cause disturbance to this world._

_So I came up to a conclusion that these magical creatures are called both Gods and Goddesses..._

_Gods and Goddesses, on my beliefs are conceived as the Supreme Being and principal object of faith. The concept of God as commonly includes the attributes of omniscience, omnipotence, omnipresence, omnibenevolence, divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence._

_They roamed around the world, checking each and every condition of the world if there were any kind of danger that can lead to necessary destruction._

_Even if people are lucky or... destined for the person to meet a rare creature like them... Like, Wow, I don't know what to say to that... But those are only beliefs, I can for-see the future that only one person can hold of them..._

_But that's a story in another day..._

* * *

I closed the book, and tried to recapitulate everything I read. From the start is that person's journey, from every part of the world, meeting every Legendaries there is. This person is quite a journalist, to say. Even I was more amazed on everything I read.

At the last part that only one person can have them, it's obvious that it already has, and she was the mate of him now. She chuckled to herself.

I stood up, and placed the book down, then I'm beginning to fell a cramp, not a strong one, but the one can attract symptoms to me. I moaned softly to bear the pain.

As I walked the pain just still remains, I had a feeling that something isn't right with me. I'm feeling it near my under stomach, like close to my womb. To be sure, I used my powers, separating my vision from my body. Then my vision changed to a different state, the place was now glowing white, and my body radiating a soft yellow glow, my vision can see my whole body, slowly I moved my eyes to the left until I saw a glowing white spot near my belly. It was an oval shaped glowing orb, but I can't really determine what it is.

So I changed my vision, turned to an 'X-ray' like one, the place returned to normal but my body is showing a ghost formation. Then I saw it, I... can't say anything, I saw an egg...

An egg...

...

...

...

...I'm going to be a mother.

I jumped and yipped excitedly, truth-ly, I wanted to be a mother since the start of this world, I'm the mother of my Created Legends, like I'm taking care watching my own legends, there are my children but related to like brothers and sisters, but in a different species they can all have a loving relationship, even more than that, they can't have a relation with me, it's okay like having a platonic relationship, like a motherly bond with her children, because if not, thoughts would be like incest...

And now, I'm pregnant, soon-to-be a mother, I was thrilled, for the first time in my whole life, in this millennia, I was pregnant with my egg, no, with me and Ash's child... OH, I can't wait to tell this to Ash...

Wait, oh... wait, Ash. I was too excited for this news, but what will Ash feel? I know were together for months now, he gave so much love to me that I can't comprehend to give it back... And... I think this news will shock him? What can you do Arceus? WHAT CAN YOU DO!?

I took a deep breath, and let it out, as I repeated three times. Okay, calm down Arceus. I know he has self-confidence in himself, I know he can understand the situation, but the problem is, maybe, this is my fault, I convinced him to mate with him, he's still young, he got transformed like me, is not that because I love him, but I wanted HIM to be with me...

After thoughts and thoughts, I removed it from my head, forgetting the negative ideas and intentions. I was so worried on the news, what will be Ash's reactions? Will he be sad, shocked, well obvious those two emotions will come up in every surprised manner. Maybe, he'll... no... no... no, don't think like that Arceus, that's not like you, Ash can understand, well enough to get the situation, but it gets me more nervous...

Okay... keep calm Arceus, Ash will understand, I just hope for it, but... but... but...

Sigh, I have not much of a choice, I guess I'll have to tell him the news. Okay, I walked slower than the usual, trying to prevent the cramp that's on my lower stomach, but quickly the pain is gone, so I just kept on calm and walked.

I reached the garden door, where I and Ash mated... The necklace on my neck is radiating shines, it's dangling as I move, but in a soft tone, I pushed the door open, the view was magnificent, I saw Ash sitting under the tree, relaxing with his eyes closed.

_"Okay, here we go Arceus..."_ I slowly walked down the place, I looked around the place, this place was magnificent, I convinced Ash here to propose my love for him, and now I'm here to tell him the news.

I slowly approached him, then I looked at him, he opened his eyes, like it's been interrupted, he turned my eyes on me, he let out a smile. "Hello, Arceus."

"H-hi dear..." I calmly said, I sat down beside him, as I sat down beside him, he started to nuzzle me, as I did the same.

Okay Arceus... tell him. "A-a-ash..." I almost panicky spoke out.

His face looks concerned to me, he was getting worried on some point. "What is it, dear? Is there something wrong?" He looked at my face, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Arceus, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tears on my face.

"Ash..." I began.

"Yes..." He replied.

"I-im p-pregnant." I finished, my tears started to fall down my face.

Ash just stood there, looking at me, like the world had just froze, the place just kept on going, the winds rustling over the trees, the small waterfall kept on coming down.

It wasn't long that Ash snapped out. "Wha- Say that again Arceus." His voice sounded shocked.

"I'm pregnant Ash, with your child." I clearly said. "I-i-i know that it's too soon for this Ash... but please..." I hugged him from behind, my hooves capturing his body.

"Please..." I said in my eyes closed.

...

...

...

He looked at me, he used his Psychic powers to remove her from him, then he captured her is a soft and passionate kiss. I snapped my eyes open, and Ash is kissing me. I gladly took the kiss back, after a few minutes we separated.

"Arceus..." He started.

"Yes?..." My voice is getting worried, I'm starting to fearing the worst...

"This is... wonderful news, dear." That is all I wanted to hear, I tackled him down, and pulled him into a needy kiss, I swirled my tongue with his, going to a french kiss. His tongue following and caressing mine, he went deeper in my mouth letting out more passion for me.

It wasn't that long until we separated in needed of air. He raised his hooves and wiped off the tears in my eyes. "Ash... Oh Ash..." I muttered.

"I love you Arceus." He said to me, his face near my face.

"I love you too Ash..." I said back.

"When did you felt this kind of sensation?" He asked me.

"Well, when I'm reading, then I felt this kind of pain."

"I..."

"I... what Ash?"

"I don't know..."

"Ash..." I was getting worried.

"I know it's kind of fast but..."

"But what Ash?"

"How can I take care of my own family? I mean you and I can take care of him or her... but, I- i'm not sure if I'll be a-a-a good father?"

I just knew Ash would say that. "It's okay dear... I wanted to be a mother ever since this world began, don't worry Ash. I trust that you will be a good father for our child... I believe that... We'll learn together, okay?" I reassure him.

Ash just looked at me. "You really think... so?"

I just nodded, I nuzzled his face with all of my heart. He nuzzled me back, his hoof, right front hoof to be precise, went down near my belly, touching down near our child.

"Wow, I just wow..." He rubbed his hoof around my womb, it's providing some stimulus that make me laugh. "Oh Ash..." I said while kept on laughing...

He's trying to feel the egg inside me, he slowly rubbed his hoof down, he's pushing my womb, I can feel the egg, and now Ash can feel it too. He kept on rubbing my womb, until he can feel the egg, he rubbed in a circular motion and feeling the egg growing in me...

"Ar-arceus dear..." He looked at me, while I smiled. He approached me and started to kiss me, I obliged by opening my mouth and letting his tongue swirl with mine...

He kept on kissing me, I swirled my tongue with his, giving him my love of passion for him... Until we separated for air...

* * *

_A week before the present time..._

* * *

_Arceus' POV_

* * *

I was laying down on the bed, I'm in pain, and all of the Legends are behind the door of our room, they decided to give me and Ash a cohesive time with each other, this is the day that I will lay my and my very dear mate's egg.

"Awww... OHHH!" I yelled, I can't bear the pain.

My heart began to thud as the epiphany struck: my body was in the process of expelling the egg. I half-stumbled out of my bed.

"Oh gods… it's coming…" I screamed out, the pain is really unbearable.

I breathe in and out. "The egg… I'm about to lay the egg…"

"I can't… I can't do it! Argh…"

I wanted to grip my belly as my bowels tensed up, driving the egg closer to the exit. I couldn't help but moan, unable to prevent the automatic pulsing of my muscles.

I saw Ash tries to caress my womb to somehow calm my pain, he laid me down on my back, propping my head up by tucking a plush pillow beneath it.

I gasped and muttered, "You're… my hero…"

Another contraction struck immediately after, and I squawked, "Oh MY, there goes another one!"

"Shhh, please save your strength, Arceus!" He rubbed my womb again.

"I'm trying!" I yelled.

If only he understood how ironic his suggestion was.

I was dimly aware that my nether regions were in full view, but I was in too much distress to care about modesty, as was he.

"Just breathe! Devote your energy to pushing it out!" He instructed.

Latching on to my willpower, I manually told my muscles to operate as intended. I drove the egg a solid inch closer to my opening, abruptly letting my head fall onto the pillow as my muscles fatigued.

"Take a breath and do it again," he urged, stroking my head in an attempt to pacify me.

I complied, filling my lungs and bearing down, my mouth open wide. It crawled even closer to the gateway to the outside, my opening beginning to stretch.

"That's it, you're doing great. How about another push?"

Dreading my imminent torture, I tossed all hesitation into the wind and repeated the maneuver. My pussy widened even further as the narrow end of the egg emerged… and that was when the agony set in.

Searing pain blazed throughout my loins, its hot tendrils migrating up my spine and into my brain.

"Argh! It burns! It feels like I'm… _on_ _fire_!"

"A few more tries and it will come free! You can't afford to quit now!"

"How do you know… how many tries… it will take?!" I spluttered incredulously.

He didn't answer me, so I commanded, "Give me… your hoof… so I can bite it!"

"What? No! Here, use this instead!" He presented the edge of the blanket to me, wedging it in-between my mouth halves. Fixating my eyes on the ivory object sticking out of me, I pushed as with as much force as I could muster.

I clamped down on the blanket to keep from screaming, droplets sneaking down on both of my face to cheek as my eyes watered.

The egg was halfway out when my muscles ceased to function; I ejected the saliva-soaked material from my mouth, panting for dear life.

"I swear to myself… I'm so lucky… you derive immense pleasure… from sex… but you… must bear the burden… of laying an egg… and suffer!" He said in defeat, his tears flailing out of his eyes.

That was my temporary insanity talking, but it made perfect sense to the rational part of my mind.

"You can't blame yourself Ash. This is a fact of life!" I muttered softly.

He stuffed the blanket into my mouth and professed, "Get it out, and your suffering will end."

Tantalized by a desire to be free of the egg – a desire that scorched me as severely as my over-dilated pussy did – I signaled for my muscles to do what they did best.

Just when I thought my opening couldn't expand any further, it did… only for the burning to be suddenly extinguished as the pearly white capsule glided smoothly out.

Then something happened, I saw the egg glowed for a bit... then there's something forming on it, Ash came to my side and looked at the egg. Then something also formed on us. Then a mark has appeared on the egg, and I looked at Ash, and there's something glowing on the bump on under his neck, then also the same mark has formed on his neck, and he looked at my neck, which seems the same thing happened.

Residual soreness replaced the fiery miasma, but it was entirely tolerable and so I welcomed it. I also welcomed the sense of release and relief that arrived with the discomfort.

My head sunk into the pillow, I'm inflating and collapsing over and over.

My mate took hold of my body and said, "Everything's alright now. You've won the battle. I knew you could do it…"

"That… was as grueling…" I enunciated.

"That may be true, but you've proven that you are as unyielding as iron."

I tilted my eyes towards my feet, watching as he wiped it clean of the lubricating secretions with the blanket that I just bit on, that made the shell appear glossy. Scrounging up the courage, I sat up and scooted off the bed by myself.

I grunted as my opening throbbed, but I ignored the twinge of pain. With a triumphant smile, I stood up, my opening beginning to restore to its closed shape.

I took the egg, and hugged it between my chest, my front hooves capturing our egg. I didn't care the resided pain near my organ, all I wanted was the egg.

"I may be the mother, but this also belongs to you…" I nudged the egg near his side.

Ash shook his head, letting his tears flew everywhere around the place. He looked at the egg, it was really big, 3 times bigger than the size of an ordinary Pokémon egg.

Then the door opened, the Legendaries came in, their faces were... well they're faces are all relieved. "How was it?" Keldeo asked first.

I laid down to the bed, I was too tired, Ash handed me the egg as I drifted to rest, I closed my eyes and hugged my egg.

"She's doing fine, she won the battle, and right now she needs to rest." Ash explained, he looked at me concerned. I adjusted my head facing him.

The Legends were looking at our egg, our child. "Wow, this is amazing, I feel happy for you." Entei congratulated us.

"Th-thank you..." I said softly.

"I wonder what you're child will look like?" Victini asked.

"Just to believe, it will be a beautiful child." Virizion announced. Many Legends nods to it.

All those words coming out from them, makes me want to cry, those words strike my heart saying those words to us, feeling of their blessing for us to have a good life...

They continued until they insisted us for free time, they obliged and left our room.

After that, Ash covered me with a blanket, draping it all over my body as well our egg. "Goodnight my sweetheart, sleep well."

"You too my love." I softly said.

He slumped down near my body, but giving me some space for my comfort, but I asked to sleep with me, he obliged and rested near me.

"Goodnight dear, I love you." He said, and kissing me to sleep.

I turned my head facing his, and nuzzle under his neck before I went out like a light.

* * *

**Chapter Part : Reunions**

* * *

_Present time..._

* * *

Ash snapped out of his thoughts, he drifted back to Arceus, and who's hugging her egg, with a smile on her face.

"Arceus..." He said, getting her attention.

"Yes..." She replied sweetly.

He sat down beside me, looking at her beautiful face, then to her neck with their mark and her necklace, proceeding down at the egg. "Wow, we're going to be parents for our child..."

"Well, our egg is still progressing of its growth, an egg will make a family happy." She said, she nuzzled him.

He had a question in his mind. "When do you think our egg will hatch?" He asked.

He received a questioning look from her. "I don't know dear, but I feel it's going to hatch soon." She truthfully answered.

He just nodded. "Just to be sure, our child will be looking beautiful as you..." He said, with some fluffs...

"Or as handsome as you love..." She teased, she received a chuckle from him.

"Maybe that's true dear." He said. "I love you..."

"I love you too Ash..." She approached him, and kissed him passionately. She pushed Ash to the bed, which Ash obliged by lying down on the bed. Ash captured her tongue together with rubbing her back with his hooves, which she moaned so much. They continued for a few minutes, until they separated for air.

After that, Ash thought of something... His very own family, it's been a year had passed with him and Arceus together. But for what is happening in the Pokémon World...

"I... i..., Dear." He started again.

"Hmmm..." She hummed while blinking her eyes, seductively.

In Ash's mind, he almost blasted off with blood coming out of his nose. "I wanted to see my family again..." He nervously said.

Arceus notices his feelings. "You wanted to see them Ash?" She softly asked, as he gave off a nod in return.

"Follow me Ash..." She stood up, full height, Ash took the egg with Psychic and placed it on his back. She nods first as the two proceed out of their room.

She and Ash walked down the path, towards up the stairs, easily both of them used their levitation in climbing up (well obvious levitating up the stairs).

As they arrived on top, they proceed to walk again until they reached a room. She pushed the door open, when Ash saw a glowing pool with a cushion mattress in front, she and Ash got closer to the pool. Ash can see the pool, by looking at the pool to see his own reflection. He first placed the egg down on the mattress, and after that he looked on the pool. She sat down at the mattress, then she began to glow for a bit, and the pool started to change its look.

Then the pool showed an environment, and then it showed more places like towns, forest, architectures, people and Pokémon alike.

"Ash, this is the Pool of Observation, this is where I stand all day to see what's happening in the world." She glowed a bit and the pool showed more different places. Then his vision got attention to his home place, Pallet Town. She visional more of Pallet Town, showing every houses and people, actually the place had gone more quiet, more like an ghost town.

Then she zoomed over his house, showing the interior of the house. Then his vision got the attention of his mother, sitting on the couch while looking at a picture frame, which it shows the image of him. "Oh Ash..." His mother spoke out softly, and then began to sob.

"Mom... I'm here." He worriedly spoke, he reached a hoof towards the pool but nothing happened but vibration sent out as he touched the water.

She knew Ash's condition, he was crying for his mother, he wanted to return to his mother, back with his family. With a sigh, she stood up, as she approached him, she used Psychic on Ash, she lifted him to the mattress, and Ash took in surprise, his tears on his cheek flowing down his face. She put him down and began to lift a blanket and wiped his face clean off from his tears.

She placed it down, and began to kiss him. Her tongue caressing his tongue, going to a passionate kiss, which Ash obliged in return, he liked when Arceus kisses him all the time. He began to lie down on the ground while she kisses him ferociously, until they separated.

"Ash... do you want to go back?" She asked, rubbing his neck.

"Back?" He asked.

"Back with your mother..." She answered.

Ash's heart saying that he wanted to return to his mother, but it meant of leaving her wife. "I wanted to dear, but it means of leaving you and the others behind."

"We are you're Pokémon right? We can come with you." She said, and reassured him.

"Really?" He asked once more, and then she simply nodded and kissed him again.

He obliged by returning the kiss. "We can leave anytime you want dear..."

"Can we now?" He asked sheepishly, but with a regret tone.

"Like I said dear, anytime you _want..._" She repeated once more.

"Please can we go now, I can't wait to see my mother again." He muttered excitedly, a smile forming on his metallic face.

She smiled. "Let's inform the rest of our friends..." He nodded, he began to lift up the egg via Psychic and placed it the last time on his back.

They left the room while floating down the stairs. She asked Ash to go back at their room and gather his bag with the Pokeballs for all the Legends. He nodded and understood, she went to the hall to inform the Legends, while Ash went to the room.

Ash pushed the door, which the view of the room is enormous, he scrambled himself to the shelves to find the bag. Once he found the bag, he opened the bag, it was occupied with the jacket and shirt he wore and with the Pokeballs.

Then, he heard a small 'pika' sound, he turned his head around and looked down, he saw his best buddy, Pikachu.

"Hey there buddy." He greeted him.

"Hey Ash." Pikachu started to climb up to Ash's head, he grabbed at his hooves, as he proceeds to gain height and arrived at his back, after a short break, he continues to climb up, by grabbing the spikes on the side of his neck as Pikachu grabbed on with a jump up, and touched Ash's mane and arrived on his head. "Where we going?"

"We are going home Pikachu, back at Pallet Town." He announced.

"Going back home?" He asked surprisingly, as Ash nodded.

Ash used his Psychic powers to lift the bag with the egg besides it, and placed it on his back, then he proceed to move out of the room and gone across the way and arrived at the hall, which he saw her beloved wife and the rest of the Legendaries, and it looks like that she was talking with the Legendaries.

Then she turned around seeing Ash. "We can go now Ash..."

He nodded, then he grabbed the bag, and opened the zipper, then using Psychic to grab the pokeballs and moved to the Legends separately, as they made contact on touching the head, they were engulfed by a red lightning and got sucked inside the pokeball.

Which the only person left is Pikachu and Arceus. Then he stored the pokeballs back in the bag and he asked Arceus.

"Umm, Arceus?" He asked.

"Yes Ash..." She answered.

"How can I turn back to my original me or in my human form?" He asked, he had a point that coming back to his home would be disturbing as hell, if Pallet Town saw a Legendary Pokémon came into the town by surprise.

She answered again. "Ash, try to imagine yourself to your human form, it's power can shape-shift you back to your human form, back together with your Pokémon form."

He nodded, as he closed his eyes, he imagines himself as a picture portrait, then with Pikachu and Arceus seeing Ash glowed in a medium one, and began to shrink down and taking his human form.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, and saw his original self with clothes, but without the shirt and jacket, then he grabbed inside the bag his blood-stained white shirt and blue jacket and wore it, grabbing his hat and wore it on his head and grabbed the egg.

"There." He finished and closed the zipper on the bag.

Arceus lowered herself down. "Climb on me Ash, we'll get us back to your home." She announced.

Ash happily nods, as Pikachu climbed up on Ash and arrived on his shoulders, Ash ran to Arceus tried to climb on her back, with a little bit of effort, he successfully got on Arceus.

She stood up and glowed. "Hold on tight." She warned the two, as they disappear in a flash.

* * *

Then after a few seconds, they flashed outside the Pokémon World. It was at night time, seeing the place is more peaceful, yet strangely weird, in a word.

Then Arceus proceeds to gallop, towards to their location heading to, and after a few minutes, they could see a small town in a distant.

Ash looked wide-eyed of seeing his own town, Pallet Town. They arrived at the outskirts of the town, seeing the place had gone more peaceful in the night.

Arceus landed down and Ash jumped out of Arceus landing on the solid ground. Then proceeded to walk while carries the egg.

After a few minutes, he can saw a modern house, the lights were still open in the living room, which means there are people or to be precise his mother is awake.

"Arceus, can you go invisible? So that when my mother sees me, she wouldn't also freak out from you." He said to his wife, which she gets the point, and by a soft glow from her, she began to disappear until there's nothing there.

He proceeds at the door, and knocks on it. Then a voice came a sound.

"Professor Oak, can you please get the door?" Asked in a feminine tone, which Ash's realize it was her mother.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Another voice answered, and this time, it sounded younger, which Ash's prediction it was Gary.

Then the door opened, and Ash lowered his cap, hiding his face, seeing Gary in front of him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Gary asked, the stranger was holding an egg with a Pikachu on his shoulders.

Ash lifts his hand, and with his index finger, shushing Gary. "Gary, it's me." He lifts his head, revealing his face.

Gary's eyes widened in shock, seeing his former rival and friend alive. But before he can scream his name, Ash covered his mouth with his hand, while he's muffling.

"Shhh... Gary, let's do it inside, everyone must hear it, call everyone in the living room." He said.

Gary nodded, Ash removes his hand away from him and Gary went to the living room. Ash used his powers to see Arceus' invisible force. He nudges his head towards inside, which Arceus nods, she shrink herself in the size of a regular Pokémon and firstly came inside the house unaware.

Then she remains still on an empty space in the house, which came him next and closed the door.

Then he arrived at the living room, which there was his mother, Gary, Professor Oak and a Professor too, but he didn't recognize who he is.

Then his mother was first to speak. "Gary, who's this person?" She asked and pointed at him.

Ash placed the egg on the couch together with the bag and Pikachu, and then he lifts his hat up, revealing his face.

Everyone in the room, was quiet, seeing the stranger was Ash, which Delia froze in place, seeing his child alive.

It took more than a few minutes until Delia came so to speak. "A-a-a-ashhh?" She asked.

"Mom, it's me." He said.

Delia began to cry and ran to Ash, and lunges at him. "ASH!" She hugged him with all of her love, seeing his beloved son alive again. Ash cried to his mothers' chest, hugging him the same love.

And soon she separated from him after a few seconds. "Ash, it is really you." She said in a crying tone.

"Ashy-boy where have you been, we thought you were dead?" Gary exclaimed in surprise.

"Ash, it's good to see you again." Professor Oak said.

"Samuel, is this the Ash you're talking about?" The foreign professor asked.

"Yes Augustine, this is Ash Ketchum. Remember all the stories I told you about him, that's him." Professor Oak said.

Then Ash stood up in full height, seeing this is a family reunion. "Umm, Mr. Professor, who are you?" Asking the Professor who was talking to Professor Oak.

The professor looked at Ash. "Well, I'm Professor Augustine Sycamore, just call me Prof. Sycamore." He introduces himself.

Then Ash realized something, when back at the lab with Professor Oak, when they discussed more on Mega Stones, this is the Professor who discovers them.

"Wait, you're the Professor who discovers Mega Stones and Mega Evolutions?" He tries to reassure himself.

"Why, you're correct there Ash. I'm the person who discovers it." He answered.

Then Gary exclaimed. "Gramps, how did Ash know about our top-secret research?" He asked.

"Well Gary, Ash went here and told him about all information on Mega Stones and Mega Evolution. I know Ash is the first trainer to discover it and we kept it also a secret." He answered.

However, they didn't know about Arceus who was listening to them, when she heard about Mega Evolution, which is something that is really out of her topic.

Delia stopped crying but with a few tears coming out of her eyes. "Ash, where have you gone for so long?"

And now, even Ash wasn't even sure to release this kind of information for his mother, together with the three Professors.

"Mom... guys... this is something... very complicated for me to answer. I don't know if you'll believe it?" He asked them.

All of them widened their eyes. "What do you mean Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash wasn't even sure to trust them, but they are a family to them, plus with Professor Sycamore.

He decided to let the cat out of the bag now. "Please, don't freak out when I do this." He begged them.

At first, they seemed to believe what Ash will say, but freaking out was out of the question. "Go on Ash, what is it that you want to do?" His mother asked, which seem to nod with the three Professors.

Ash slowly nodded, then he closed his eyes, and imagines his Pokémon form, his body began to glow, which made everyone shield their eyes, and Ash's body began to shape-shift.

When the glowing is done, everyone brought their arms down, and eyes widened by what they are seeing.

Ash was a Pokémon! Not a Pokémon, but a Legendary Pokémon Shiny Arceus!

Everyone was about to run, but Ash with his quick instincts, using Psychic to hold everyone in place. _"Please, don't freak out, it's me, it's Ash!"_ He telepathically said. _"I can talk to you through telepathy, this is the way of communication of a Pokémon. I'll start from what happened."_

They slowly regained their composure, and by that, Ash let's go of them by letting them sit at the couch.

_"Let me start..."_

* * *

Ash continued telling the events that happened, starting from what happened when he left the house, got attacked by his so called 'friends', telling every detail back at the Hall of Origin, next is when he met Arceus and became his mate, training with the Legendaries to reveal his untold powers and lastly the egg and their plan to go home with his mother.

All of them were perplexed, but actually believed at the plot of Ash's story, which made the Professors to hold the information in secrecy.

_"That's that."_ Ash finished.

Delia began crying again, her son, her beloved son almost plunged to death, rescued the Legendary Pokémons, with together training Ash and finally her son, mated with the Goddess of all Pokémon, Arceus.

"Ash, this is something we will keep in secrecy. We can't let that information go out." Professor Oak said.

"He's right Ash, we don't want that information to leak out." Professor Sycamore said.

"But the point is that we need to keep this a secret." Gary called.

_"Thanks everyone..."_ Ash said.

"But how you even did become an Arceus?" Gary asked.

_"Well... why don't I show you?"_ Ash said, with a smirk on his face, which made them had a confusion look on their faces.

Then he looked from behind, and said. _"Dear, you can show yourself now..."_

They looked behind of Ash with their eyebrows raised up. Then a glow appeared, with a body beginning to show and appearing a gear-like attachment on it, after a few seconds it revealed a body, actually a Pokémon, and it's his beloved mate Arceus.

"Is... is that...?" Professor Oak, slowly asked, can't believe of what Pokémon is in front of him.

_"Yes, it is me... Arceus."_ She said.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

* * *

_"Mom... I-I know you heard the story, this is the Goddess of all Pokémon, my beloved mate or wife, Arceus."_ Ash said.

It was a long pause, before Delia could speak, she walked near Arceus. With her hands rising to touch her head, Arceus made no movements. "I... this is true..." Touching her metallic face.

_"Yes, yes it is..."_ Arceus said, in her calm posture voice, letting her touch her face.

Then, Delia looked at Ash with a sad look on her face. In Ash's mind that she thinks that he's now a different person, as well as a Pokémon now, or maybe he'd been taken by a Pokémon himself.

Then, she hugged Ash by the neck. "Ash..." He closed his eyes, of fearing the worst.

She then hugged her son on the neck. "It's okay Ash... don't worry, I'm not mad at you... Even I don't care if you'd rather be with a Pokémon." She kissed him on his metallic face. "I know it's too much for you, but trust me, I don't care, and I only wanted to see you happy."

Then, Ash transformed back to his human form, and also hugged her mother back. "Mom... thanks..." He said with a smile.

* * *

_Another few minutes later..._

* * *

"Ash..." Professor Oak said.

"What is it, Professor?" Ash asked back.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked once more...

"What?" This made them all spoke.

"You, are the first person, who just transformed to a Pokémon Hybrid and not just a ordinary one, but a Legend one." Professor Oak said with some enthusiasm.

"And yeah, I get that much..." Ash said while scratching his head.

Gary suddenly said. "Wait, if you're a Pokémon Hybrid and a Human at the same time that means that you can be capture like a Pokémon, right?"

This made Ash actually surprised at this. "Well, that is a possibility, but I never thought of that."

"Let's test this out..." Gary said with a smirk.

Ash was alarmed by this. "Okay... just let me transform." Ash said, and then glowed brightly and transformed to his Pokémon form.

"Gary, you sure you know what you're doing?" Delia asked.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Delia, were just testing him." Gary grabbed a traditional white-red Pokeball and threw it at Ash.

Ash looked at the ball coming to him, as it touched him, the ball fell and nothing happened.

"HUH!?" Said the three Professors.

_"Will you let me explain..."_ Arceus said. _"I know that you as a scientist created and invented the Pokeball to capture Pokémon beings like us. And I know that the Pokeball was made to capture Pokémon that has the same identical DNA or like say essence of all of the known Pokémon, right?"_

"Yes..." The Professors answered.

_"Now based on the current situation, Ash like it's been described already that can't be captured by a Pokeball, maybe all of the invented Pokeballs. Because the point is that Ash can transform to his human form, the point is that first Ash was born as a human, and together using my powers to transform him to a Hybrid like me, and what that means is that Ash still had his human DNA."_ Arceus pointed out.

The Professors quickly understood it. "Lady Arceus made sense. The Pokeball created has been modified to capture Pokémon only. But Ash is a Pokémon, and we can't capture him because he has his human DNA and which is the Pokeballs are actually meant to capture Pokémon only." Professor Sycamore expressed.

_"Exactly..."_ Arceus pointed out.

"So that is another info. we need to take it down." Gary said.

"But there is so much time, and we need to tell us more Ash." Professor Oak said.

Then the clock rang and all of them looked on it, and it is showing the time of 10:00 PM.

"Well, we can continue the discussion tomorrow..." Ash said with a yawn.

"You're right..." Delia said.

* * *

After the three Professors left the house, they began walking down to Professor Oak's house, while those four waved them goodbye.

After Delia was finish with some cleaning down, and grabbed his blood-stained jacket, she immediately threw it to the laundry basket.

Ash, Arceus, the egg, Pikachu and Delia went up the stairs and both of them arrived at their perspective rooms. Delia said that she replaced the bed with new cushions and blankets.

With Ash understood immediately, then Ash opened the door to his bedroom, and placed the bag down filled with the other Legendary-contained Pokeballs.

Then Pikachu and Arceus got comforted to the bed, which Arceus fit's her perfectly. Then Ash went to his wardrobe and got change to his PJ.

Then Pikachu already dozed out, Ash lifted him up and placed him to the side of the bed. Then Ash got the egg and placed it near the cushions he made.

He and Arceus got comfortable sleeping with each other.

_"Goodnight, Ash."_ Arceus said.

"Goodnight dear, I love you..." Ash said before he dozes to sleep.

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Awaited Reunion & Plans

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I do not own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Awaited Reunion &amp; Plans**

* * *

The sun is rising beyond the horizon, as the light of the sun giving living light that makes people revive at the time of the day.

Back at Pallet Town, which we go back at the Ketchum Residence.

The rays of the sun hits the window, giving bright light to Ash's room, which Ash didn't move, but Arceus, still in her Pokémon form. She stood up on her full height, and looked around the room seeing Ash, Pikachu and their egg, safe and sound.

"Ash..." She said softly, trying to wake him up. She nudged him, to get him awake, but no to avail.

She used her mouth to pull the blanket and covered Ash, and left the room. She levitated down the stairs, hearing noises, she moved towards the source of it, and eventually finding Delia, was there.

She moved closely to her, like she's being stalked slowly. She started to speak. _"Mrs. Delia?"_

Delia jumped and squeaked, at the sudden speech, she turned around, only seeing Arceus. She slowly breathes, trying to relieve herself.

After a few seconds, she breathes in and out. "Oh... Hello Ms. Arceus, good morning." Delia greeted her.

_"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Delia. Please, if you could refrain from calling me Ms., just please call me Arceus."_ Arceus corrected.

"Of course, then you can call me Delia then." Delia said, enthusiastically.

_"Of course."_ Arceus said.

* * *

_Arceus' POV/Intermission_

* * *

This is my third time talking with a human, firstly was Damos, a man who saved me from my impending death, next is my love Ash and Ash's mother I'm talking with now.

_"Ummm..."_ This talking is already making me feel uneasy.

"Is there something wrong, Arceus? Can I help?" She asked me.

I looked at her with a small smile... _"Actually, talking to someone new is something that I can't... well it's making me nervous..."_ Even for a goddess like me, that trait is something I should not be afraid of... it should be full of confidence and tries to talk and get along with others, but this time it's different.

"Well..." She approached me and rubbed my neck, which I gave out a feline purr. "It's okay, Arceus. It's okay for everyone to get nervous when meeting someone new, the perspective is to know and get along with that specific person." She explained which it made total sense.

_"You're right, Delia."_ I smiled at her which she smiled back.

"I can't believe this... For the first time, Ash said that you are now his mate, or husband and wife terms... I... I... am now a grandmother..." She nervously and enthusiastically stuttered.

Which I get to the point of view that Delia is Ash's mother, and by the means that she is now a grandmother, which is a true blessing for her. _"Yes, Delia. You are now a grandmother, but..."_ I paused.

"But what?" She asked.

_"...but, are you not comfortable or disgusted by us? What I mean is that I took him as a human, and I'm being a Pokémon, like Ash should be related to his own human species unlike Pokémon?"_

Delia looked at me with an uncertainty look, but then relaxed. "I know Arceus, but... Look, I can tell Ash is happy to be with you. Whether I could see Ash happy by something or being with someone, I'm also happy. Ash is my son, so he has his rights to be happy, and I'll support him." She thoroughly said carefully and meaningfully.

Those words of hers hits me like a thousand diamonds, she was willing for Ash to be with anyone, whether be a human or a Pokémon. I approached her and nuzzled her.

_"Thank you, Delia. This makes me really happy."_ I said, while tears are falling freely down my face.

"And I don't even care for the two of your started to have a family especially Ash in a young age, all I want to see you two is happiness." She declared.

_"Thank you..."_ I said, solemnly, I can't take much on this sincerity.

She notices my face, and she dug into her pocket and grabbed a small cloth, and wiped my face clean from my tears. "You're welcome Arceus, I'll support you both, whether you need help, and please, take care of Ash, and he still has a dense personality..." She joked.

I couldn't help but to chuckle too, surely Ash is pretty dense since his adventures, literally. _"Don't worry, Delia. I'll take good care of him, like he took care of me like a true husband..."_

She smiled and strokes my face. "Now, why don't you get comfortable at the living room, while me and Mimey cook us all for breakfast, Professor Oak, Sycamore and Gary will be here for breakfast too..." She said.

With all that she said, I also wanted to help too... not for just the sake of being lazing about the house treating like a visitor, also, being a mother is a very delicate responsibility, so gaining and learning experience is important when our offspring hatches.

_"Can I please help too?"_ I asked her, which I receive a surprise look in her face.

"Don't worry Arceus, me and Mimey will take care of it." She said and Mimey came and gave me a bow.

_"No, please, I want to help too... Because, I wanted to gain experience and responsibilities as a mother to take care of our child."_ I proclaimed and hoping that they'll get to the idea.

She seems to be hesitant at first, but then replied, "Okay, Arceus. If you're sure..."

_"Yes, I truly want to help..."_ I said, and she smiled, she walked in the kitchen, followed by me and Mimey.

I arrived at the spacious kitchen, which was filled by many kitchen utensils and appliances. Then he went to the door and seemingly grabbed three different colored aprons. He gave Mimey a yellow apron, and she gave me a pink apron using Psychic to grab it, and she wore the blue apron.

I watched them how they wore the apron, hey both inserted their arms onto the side of the apron and it was sling on their shoulders, and they flatten out using their hands for it to cover their body and they reached to the small string on the side of their aprons and they tied them together.

Then they looked at me, which they get the current situation that my body is not of a bipedal appearance like them. "It's okay, Arceus, you can also not wear an apron if you like." Delia commented.

I shook my head, _"No, I'm going to try something..."_

I closed my eyes, and concentrating my powers all over my body, then I glowed with a bright light, which she and Mimey covered their eyes, then I imagined myself as a bipedal body, but still remaining to my current form, and I shape-shifted to a bipedal body, having the same appendages like a human, my back legs/hooves are now my golden feet and still remained pointed hooves, my front legs/hooves are now turned to arms but with changes of my hand, there are fingers, but half of my arm is gold, expecting that they like gloves, my whole body colored the same as my original color, and the golden gear attached to my abdomen, as in the whole ring is attached to my back, my chest is formed by the small bump and the two pair of extrusion spike on each side of my neck is near the bump, and lastly, my body is like a human, together with my tail, abdomen, face and my mane is still colored gray-striped, my face still remained in my Pokémon form.

I was in my anthropomorphic form...

Standing on all of my glory, after the light died down, looking at myself and I could see my transformation, I rotated around and saw a mirror, and looking at myself at the height of 6.5 feet, I'm taller than Ash, having such a curvaceous, sexy body, my breast are sized GG-cup, I never knew I had this huge kind of bust, I certainly feel comfortable, my body having an hourglass-shaped hips, making me feel like a queen, looking behind me having such a huge plump rump, I almost blushed at that, but certainly felt really comfortable and looking at my chest is the shrunk-effected necklace, and I could see the mark on the bump of my neck. Looking down at my white-gray body, down to my legs and my arms and hands. And my face still remained, my mane slightly levitating, everything about me in this form, simply gorgeous.

And that's when I realized... that I was showing my modesty, I turned around, and saw Delia and Mimey facing the wrong direction.

"Ummm, Arceus. You might want to wear the apron..." She suggested, her voice sounded embarrassed.

I quickly noticed that the pink apron is still held with my Psychic, so with a quick snatch, and I quickly wear it, following how they wear it carefully, and after a few seconds I managed and it covered my front modesty, but my huge breasts is taking shape of the cloth and barely see my nipples which is colored pink which even if my apron is pink, but my back isn't, my huge butt and my vagina is covered by my tail, but barely my long fluffy tail is wagging, barely seeing them, but that's going to be enough to cover my modesty or... nakedness.

_"Ummm... okay?"_ I stated quite awkwardly and they turned around and having a red tinged and relieved face.

The both of them let out a sigh. "Okay, we can cook our breakfast. Mimey, you get the stuff from the cabinets, while I and Arceus cook okay?" Delia said to Mimey.

"Mime, Mime... / Of course..." He smiled and walked through the cabinets and grabbed some containers and cans. I watched each container being placed on the table, which Mimey went to the fridge and opened it and looked like grabbed some more containers and the appliance released cold winds throughout the kitchen which I shivered.

I watched Delia grabbed something for the cabinet and grabbed a loaf of bread covered with plastic, as soon she opened it, I could smell the bread's aroma, and analyzed it. Then Delia grabbed a plate and picked up 16 pieces of bread, and then asked me.

"Arceus, can you toast this bread? There is a toaster near the sink." She pointed and I looked and there was a rectangular appliance there.

_"Okay..."_ She held me the plate and I took it, as I walked there, my hooves made tapping sounds. As I was near the toaster, looking at the rectangular appliance, which is I don't know how to operate this kind of device.

So I asked, _"Delia, how do I do this?"_ I asked her while she is grabbing some containers from the cabinet.

She looked at me and replied, "Just place two pieces of bread in each holes there, then push the switch there and it will heat and toast the bread..." Then she grabbed another plate and handed to me. "...here's another plate for you to catch the bread, the toaster will automatically flip out the bread from it."

I seemed to get the directions, and looking at the toaster, what she called it, then I placed a piece of bread on each socket there, and it seemed not to go in, after that, I pushed the switch, and it goes down as well as the bread. Then I grabbed the plate, like she said that the bread will flip out of the toaster.

After 30 seconds, looking at the toaster giving off small radiant heat, I could smell the aroma of the bread, then the two pieces of bread came flipping out, on instinct I held the plate and positioned on the falling bread and the two pieces perfectly landed on the plate.

_'This is fun...'_ I thought and smiled, and so with that I repeated the process with the other pieces of bread.

After for 5 minutes, all breads are all toast. I went to Delia. Seeing that she's snuggling the stainless bowl on her side and stirring some kind of substance with a wooden spoon. _"Delia, I'm done."_ I happily said, and placed the plate of toast on it.

She smiled. "Wow, great work there Arceus..." She commented, which I blushed and nod. "Would you mind of stirring this batter of pancake? I'll take care of the toast with Mimey."

_"Sure thing, Delia."_ I said, she handed me the bowl with the spoon to me.

_"How will I do it?"_ I asked.

"Okay, you need to mix the batter, look, the batter has not yet mixed together..." Looking at the bowl seeing some particles are still not mixed, "...you need to stir it thoroughly, until the batter is smooth, or if you cannot see anymore particles there." She explained.

_"Okay, Delia."_ I said while she nodded and went to Mimey. Looking at the bowl, and placing it on the table, I grabbed the wooden spoon and began to stir. As I began to stir, the circular motion of the spoon doesn't affect the batter, so I stir it faster and faster, and it starts to make a circular spinning pattern, repeating the spinning many times, and faster and harder seeing the batter is mixing together, as a Goddess, my endurance is limitless.

After a few minutes, I could see the batter creamy yellow white and it looks like it's smooth to perfection.

"Delia, I think it's done..." I said, looking her while she and Mimey where spreading some condiments of the bread.

She turned around and said to Mimey. "Mimey, take care of this okay?" She asked her, and Mimey nods.

Delia came to me. "Really?" She asked and looked at the bowl and said, "Perfect, we can make pancakes, perfect batter Arceus." She complimented.

_"Thank you..."_ I smiled.

Then we went to the huge thing or appliance, then Delia grabbed a pan from the drawers, and she washed it with water and places it on the thing, and she rotated the switch to it, I could hear a snapping sound, and exploded out is fire.

Then Delia placed the pan on the fore, and quickly snatched on the appliance to grab a rectangular yellow food, and it looks like a food.

_"Delia, what is that?"_ I pointed on the object she's holding.

"This is butter, it what makes our food taste better and delicious..." She said and grabbed a board and a knife, she began to slice the butter in half and cut it to little squares...

Then I noticed that the pan is steaming, and I watched her threw a square of butter in the pan, and it began to make a frying sound, as I looked at the butter melt within the pan, I could smell a good, oily, sweet scent from it. She grabbed the bowl of batter, and asked if I can hold this. I obliged in holding it and quickly went to the drawers and grabbed a ladle.

Then she went to me and grabbed a scoop of the batter and poured on the pan and I began to hear a frying sound, I looked onto the batter as it flattens and turned golden brown, then Delia grabbed the handle of the pan and surprisingly, she tossed the pan up, but only for the pancake to leave its pan, then soon the pancake landed on the dish like walla!

She looked at me and said, "You want to give it a try?" She asked me.

I nodded eagerly, and she tossed the pan and the cooked pancake landed on the plate, then returning it from the stove, she poured another content of batter.

I approached the pan, seeing the batter turning flat and turning golden brown. "Okay, this is how you do. You hold the handle like this." She gently grabbed my hand and my fingers held onto the handle.

I watched the pancake turn golden brown, and Delia, she lifted my hand with a little force and the pancake tossed up, doing some flips and landed perfectly on the pan.

_"Wow... This is fun..."_ I enthusiastically said, while repeating the process and tossing the pancake again and landed on the plate.

15 minutes later had passed, we finished making breakfast, me, Delia and Mimey are prepared to serve breakfast. And soon I heard a ding-dong sound and that got all our attention.

"Don't worry, I'll get it, can you finish the preparation?" She asked us, while she paused halfway from the door.

_"Don't worry... we got this."_ I said.

She smiled and walked to the door, I looked to her and see opening the door, and revealed three people, which is specifically Professor Oak, Professor Gary and Professor Sycamore.

"Good morning, Delia..." Professor Oak greeted.

"Good morning you three, come on in..." She greeted back, and opened the door for them to come in.

They went to sit on the dining table, each of them sat on the chairs. Delia came to the kitchen and said, "Let's prepare breakfast, let's carry the plates."

_"Sure..."_

"Mime. / Okay."

Delia carried two plates, one in each and as the same with me and Mimey. We went to the living room to the dining table, which Delia came out first, then Mimey and me.

I looked to the three Professors and currently smiling, then replaced by a surprise expression towards me, slowly each of us settled down each plate to each chairs.

"Arceus..." Professor Oak said.

_"Yes?"_ I said, looking uncomfortable to them three Professors laid their eyes on me, like if they were their prize.

"Oh, come on, Arceus transformed to this form to help us in making breakfast." Delia exclaimed getting the Professors attention.

"But, this is certainly a discovery, a Legendary Pokémon can transform to its humanoid form..." Professor Sycamore added.

_"Well... this is my anthropomorphic form as you can see."_ I said, I'm sure their eyes lay on my body, certainly not being a pervert.

Gary stood up and analyzed my body. "Wow, this is your anthropomorphic form, Arceus. This is another pleasant discovery in Legendaries." He said.

He began looking at my face then moved behind me and looked at my back. "Wow, instead your gear is somehow attached to your back instead around your abdomen." He commented, he crouched down for a bit near my waist line, but quickly I turned around showing my apron covered legs.

_"It is not necessarily to look me 'there' at that way..."_ I said with a hint of annoyance, maybe Gary here is a pervert.

I looked at him, his face went to realization on his actions. "I'm very sorry, Arceus. Please forgive me..." He apologized.

I smiled. _"It's okay, I forgive you..."_

"Careful, Gary. Arceus here is only wearing an apron, she just transformed herself to that form well... naked, only the apron is her clothes." Delia explained.

Gary's eyes widened and returned to his seat, maybe shamefully trying to peek at me, well, they are Professors and their goal is to look and specify and analyze a Pokémon physically.

Delia seemed to look at the clock, and it showed that it is 7:15 AM. "Wow, Ash is still asleep." Delia said.

"Sure Ashy-boy is quite a sleepy head, like back in the days he woke up late to get his starter Pokémon." Gary said.

_"Hmmm... Ashy?" _I asked.

"Yes, that what I called him." Gary teased, with a smirk, which made the rest except Arceus to sweat drop.

_"I'll wake him up..."_ I said and turned around and walked, but the problem is that I was walking like a sexy model, my hips and my butt swaying left to right when I walk, until I walked up the stairs and I could barely swore that all of them had a huge blush on their faces.

I walked to Ash's room, and opened the door, seeing the room is filled with the morning light and I could see Pikachu, began to wake up.

"Good morning, Pikachu." I greeted Ash's best friend, which he is rubbing his eyes to discard the ounce of sleepiness in him.

Then after that he looked at me, and he blush a bright red. "Uhhh... Good morning Arceus." He said and his eyes looked to my face, I could tell he's blushing towards my body.

I giggled softly, "Pikachu, why don't you go down for breakfast and I'll wake up Ash." I said which he nodded. And jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door.

Then I went to the sleeping Ash, snoring in his sleep, my thoughts is how can I wake him up?

I have an idea, a very mischievous one... I began to undo my apron, loosening the strings from behind to loosen it, then with my hands sliding out strings from the shoulders and placed it on the side of the bed.

Revealing my modesty to him, I shook him and rubbing his chest, like the last time I did, I slid my finger on his beating, hot chest, he made a moaning sound, and slowly it turned to a grunting sound.

Then slowly his eyes began twitching and slowly... his hazel irises came to view... oh how I love him...

He rotated his head to me which he smiled, and said, "Good morning, Arceus..." He greeted me, and yawned and rubbed his eyes while he stood up.

"Good morning Ash..." I said, and smiled at him sweetly.

* * *

_Ash's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I kept rubbing my eyes to remove the ounce of tiredness in me, and stops and looked at her with a smile, but soon I realized that I looked down and seeing such huge breast, her hourglass-shaped hips and her vagina, I slid backwards from the bed and I fell to the ground, hitting the back of my head in the process.

"Ash..." She worriedly said and saw me on the ground, she moved and sat down on the ground and hugged me, her face concerned. "Ash... are you okay?" She said while rubbing my head.

Certainly that Arceus is hugging me, well my face and body is snuggled between her chest, breast and her body, like literally.

Then I looked at her, groaning in pain and her family eyes fixed to me and looked at my body, I tried to separate myself from her whom I managed, and I asked her, "Arceus... what happened? And why are you... naked?" I blushed furiously and a huge red hue came to my face.

She giggled and hugged me, my face is smothered between her breasts. "Ash... I changed to my anthropomorphic form, and I used this to help Delia and Mimey to make breakfast..." She explained.

It is hard to believe that Arceus knows how to cook, well she is a Goddess Pokémon, and that's when I realized that she's naked while helping my mother and Mimey?!

"Then, are you naked while making breakfast with them?" I immediately asked, and I'm really anxious about that, like literally that she wanted to show her modesty.

"No, I was wearing an apron for that, Ash." She said, and reached her arms on the bed and retracted back holding a pink apron.

"Ok..." I said.

Then a realization hits my head, looking at Arceus, well... she's naked in front of me! Like she's totally absolutely, gorgeously sexy, like literally that many men would fall for her, but ladies like her are pure to themselves and saving themselves to the ones they will love most. Looking slowly from her head, to down and seeing her gorgeous appendages, her huge, perky breasts slightly jugging, her hips that I crave to touch and wrapped my arms around it, her arms that is perfect for her body, and her legs, something that I wanted to touch instantly, and (somehow) I could see her vagina that is really looked like a woman's one, that something like... I don't know... maybe touch and finger her till she begs for more.

All those thoughts ran to my head, and I shook my head to get rid of those impolite thoughts, well being the mate of the Goddess of Pokémon is like an ultimate honor, but certainly that those thoughts that I can use to dominate Arceus is something, well disputing bad humor...

Then I raised my head to see her face, but to be seen she is smiling... beguilingly, if I may put. What did I do wrong?

Like...

...

...

...oh.

She read my thoughts like she can! Oh man, I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this...

Then she approached me and her head moved close to my left ear and she whispered, "If you want me so that bad..." She lustfully whispered.

I gulped.

"Then... take me my king..."

Literally my head became blank and I froze there. I looked at Arceus, still smiling deviously, she scratched my chin, and the tip of her finger lifted me up, and she laid to the bed, her legs spreading separately, showing her sacred spot, she ran a hand down her spot, and with a finger rubbing her clitoris, while her other hand near her face, she licked her index finger and sucked it, teasingly.

God, her pose is sexy!

"Ummm..." I raised both of my hands in defense. "Arceus... that's not what I meant, I really didn't mean like that..." I said nervously with a chuckle.

"Ahhh... you do..." She seductively said, and she stood up and walked to me. She's still giving me that lustful face like literally wanting me to turn on.

I stumbled on my carpet and fell down, then she crawled down and she's on top of me, she approached my face and gave me a kiss, which I was surprised at first, then soon melted with it.

We continued to kiss for like minutes... or so. She moans in me, hearing her sweet delectable moans, which is was music to my ears. We separated due to lack of breath, as we separated, as string of saliva connected to our lips until is snapped.

She hugged me, her hands roaming around my body and it really makes me on. Then she kissed me again, her tongue roughly licking at my lips asking for its entrance. I obliged on opening my mouth, her tongue snaked in, and her tongue swirling against mine, she's a damn girl who loves me the most.

We separated from that... erotic kiss. But she smiled at me, while I breathe in heavily.

"Come on, Ash. It's time to eat breakfast." She said cherishly, and she grabbed the apron and wore it.

I nodded and opened the door and like a gentleman, "Ladies first, mi'lady."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and went out first as I followed, then she turned around and she wrapped me to a hug while walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but to blush and lean on her.

We walked down the stairs with care, and I could see my mom, Pikachu, Mimey, Professor Oak, Gary and Sycamore on the table, waiting for me for breakfast.

"Good morning dear." My mom greeted me, followed by the others.

"Good morning..." I stretched and yawn, and sat down on the chair, with Arceus next to me.

"Had a nice sleep, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked me.

"Better than ever, Gary-bear." I said sarcastically.

"Hush, guys." My mom said, with a little tone of annoying-ness . "Come on, let's eat breakfast."

With that sentence, we began to eat, with them eating at a proper manner, and I also followed, slowly and thoroughly eating my breakfast, like wow, this food is delicious.

After 15 minutes we finished breakfast. All of us had a full time with each other, I insisted on washing the dishes and my wife asked me to help, but I said that its okay and I'll take care of it. She nodded and she sat down with the others, I started washing them, but with a little experiment, I used my Psychic power to maneuver the plates and started washing them, opening the sink and slowly the dishwashing soap I poured on the sponge began to bubble and started washing the dishes, every round corner and under I washed them, and dried them off with a towel.

After placing them back at the cabinets, I returned from the dining room, just them I realized something, I ran up the stairs quickly and I went to my room, seeing it as a mess, quickly using my Psychic power to straighten up the bed, and grabbed the egg and the bag with my hands, I ran down the stairs and arriving at the living room.

"Ash, what's that you're holding?" Arceus asked me.

I smiled and with a crouch that I placed the egg between her legs, she then hugs the egg for comforting, and I sat next to her and placed the bag between my legs also.

I looked to them which I could see they are staring at our egg.

"Ash, whose egg is that?" Gary asked.

"That's our egg, our child..." I said, which most of their eyes widened, they approached my wife and analyzed the egg more.

I looked to Arceus which having a smile on her face, I scooted closer to her and nuzzled her shoulder, which she looked and smiled at me.

"Wow..." Professor Sycamore said. "I would never expect a Legendary egg this big. It is 3 times bigger than an ordinary Pokémon egg."

"And having a mark, which is quite unique for a Legendary." Gary said.

_"Well, I may say our egg had gone through transformation of some sort and having a mark like we have."_ I pointed to my chest and saw the mark.

"Well, from what I can tell, Arceus had gone through a lot of pain of laying the egg." Professor Oak said.

_"Do tell..."_ Arceus said.

For more than hours they talked with each other saying their adventure and struggles, even now Arceus is now getting more social with my family, which I realized to the word family, I forgot to tell them that I caught the other Legendaries.

"Ummm... Professor Oak." I began.

"Yes Ash." He replied.

"Is your ranch is big enough?" I asked.

Professor Oak raised his head facing the sealing, and then looked back at me. "Yeah, it's big enough, why? Did you capture more Pokémon?"

"You may say..." I lifted the bag. "There are a lot of Pokéballs in here..."

"Well, I'm sure they are rare or common Pokémon, will you take them out here?" Professor Gary asked me.

"Ummm... no. They are a bit too big in the house." I proclaimed.

Looking at their face is something suspicious, but gradually they get the point. "Come on, let's show them in the ranch." Professor Oak said.

"Okay..." Professor Oak said.

"I'll come too..." My mother said, as she stood up.

"Of course mom, you can come." I said.

So with that, we all went to the door and as soon we got out, my mom locked the door while she caught up with us, we walked down the path that leads to Professor's lab, seeing the sun raising from the horizon, very soon that I felt my heart ache on remembering this place.

While I was walking, I felt arms wrapped around my neck, and as I craned my neck upwards which I stared to Arceus' upside-down face, she nuzzled me, as I nuzzled back and smiled.

Walking down the path making a stepping sound and we arrived at Prof. Oak's lab. Seeing the lab doesn't change much. It was till the original one, except for some color changes.

Arceus gave me the egg, and so I obliged for holding it now. We went close to the backdoor of the ranch, when Professor Oak's Rotom came in.

"Why hello Rotom." Professor Oak greeted, and Rotom levitated to his head.

"Rotom Ro!/_Hello Professor!_" He says and landed on his head, and soon he levitated to the others and stopped at me and Arceus.

He stared at Arceus, making his instinct to go on serious. "Rotom Ro Rotom tom Ro Ro.../_Lady Arceus, it is an honor for me to meet you..._" He bowed near her and she lifted her hand and Rotom landed on her hand.

"It is a pleasure for me to see you Rotom." She says and a finger gently rub his face, Rotom smiled and stared to levitate near her.

We continued to walk and reached the back door of the ranch, Gary slid the door open and we got out and saw the scenery, there are much luscious greens and more Pokémon are living in the environment.

"Okay, Ash, you can let them out now..." Professor Oak said.

I nodded and using my Psychic powers to lift each and every Pokeball in the bag.

"You can capture that many?" Professor Sycamore asked me.

"Well, for you to know, these friends of mine are actually, okay, maybe this will surprise you for a bit." I said, and I threw them upwards and said, "Come on out, all of you."

With the Pokeballs falling down, their capsules open and reveals a spectrum of light, raining down and the figures are starting to take shape and came out in view of, all, of the Legendaries.

I looked to the Professors and they had... a, well, okay, maybe their eyes are wide as the size of the Legendaries they saw. The Legendaries, on the hand, moved backwards at the sudden reaction of the Professors.

"It's good to see you again, everyone. I might as well release you from the Pokeballs for your freedom." I said and looked to the Legendaries. "Don't worry everyone, these are my friends..." I said to them, they calmed down and they began to sit down, and it is hard to believe that their size is perfectly fits to the ranch.

"I wouldn't mind to expand my ranch for these Legendaries..." Professor Oak said and analyzed each Legendaries, the Professor Oak and Gary went around the Legendaries and analyzed them while Gary grabbed a camera to take pictures of them.

I looked around, and to see Manaphy jumped on me, I almost stumbled to the ground, "Hello Manaphy..."

"Hi papa..." She says and nuzzled me, while I hugged her back.

"Hello Manaphy, it's great to see you..." I said, Manaphy is such a cute Pokémon you anyone to have, well, not consisting May that she'll have her, no way.

My mom came to me and sat down next to me. "Ash, what Pokémon is that?"

I looked at her. "Mom, this is Manaphy, we quite had a history with her." I rubbed Manaphy's head as she purred and snuggled close to me.

"Ohhh?" She exclaimed.

"Back when I was travelling at Hoenn, me, and my friends found this egg from Team Rocket and this team, let's say more like a pirate teams, but soon we defeated them, and the egg hatched and appeared her. She considers May as a mother and I as a father, most of my friends a little mocked us being parents of Manaphy, but we care less. After a while we ran into some troubles... and soon we discovered something big, and, I would get much on the details, let's say it is a fun adventure, and pretty in the end, we let go of Manaphy to protect the temple's treasures she's protecting." I explained the least and important of that, telling much maybe can freak her out.

I looked to my mother and she understood, luckily he bought it. "Guessing that you and her had an adventure, you think you are the father of her Ash." She asked me.

I looked up and thought. "I never gave any thought of that mom, let's say that she saw many faces from the past millennials before me and thought of me as a parent."

She nodded and she held out a hand and touched her. "She's so cute, can I hold her?"

"Sure mom, Manaphy, will you let mom hold you?" I asked her.

"Okay papa.../Mana..." She nodded and I gave to her, Manaphy began snuggling to her, she smiled and cradled her which Manaphy smiled lovingly.

I looked walked around to see any of my Pokémon present. I could see an Ivysaur on the distance, I don't remember of having an Ivysaur nor even Gary of the other Professors. I quickly realized if this Ivysaur was my Bulbasaur.

I approached him and quickly called. "Bulbasaur!"

I got his attention and he ran to me, and tackled me to the ground. "Ivysaur Ivy!/Hi Ash, it's you!" He said.

"It is nice to see you Bulbasaur..." I captured Ivysaur into a hug and he quite hugged me back tightly with his Vines, as soon we let go I saw his face quite disappointed.

"Bulbasaur, how did you evolve? You say you don't want to evolve right?" I said.

He looked at the ground disappointedly, "Well... it is very hard for me to say, I can't control the evolution anymore, and it turned me this way..."

I looked to Bulbasaur with a sad smile, I hugged him and said, "It's okay Bulbasaur, that's how life it is, but hey, look on the bright side, with you're evolution, you will become stronger." I encouraged him.

He looked at me with a glim of hope, "Really?"

"Yes, Ivysaur..." I hugged him again and his hugs became tighter than before, which I can manage to.

"Wait, just one second?" He surprisingly asked, but why... "How could you understand me?"

Okay, this is the point where I need to tell them the truth. "Ivysaur... there is something I need to tell you... but, I want to tell everyone, every of you guys... Can you call them?" I asked.

"Sure Ash." He says, he jumped off of me, his bloomed bulb on his back charged a small spherical energy, and it was launched up to the sky and it exploded into different sparkle of lights.

Then soon for a seconds, I could heard loud steps and the ground began shaking slightly, and I looked to the trees and came out all my Pokémon, they are all stampeding towards me, quickly reacting to jump and dodge them before getting pounded by them.

But, I've got Body Slammed by something, really covering my face, once I pushed it for me to breathe, the one who pounded me is a Meganium, I don't remember that I got such a Pokémon...

"Ash..." It says, I quickly recalled for something or either something. Then my mind sparked on something, is this...?

"Bayleef? Is that you?" I asked, looking at my Bayleef now a Meganium.

"Yes, Ash. It's me..." She says and nuzzled me...

Okay, this is quite surprising, not just my Bulbasaur that had evolved, now Bayleef, it's like how long we've been training and met, it is something really a good civility to each other to know each other better. I don't know how they just evolved, maybe I could define it through nature's intellect.

"It's good to see you Bayleef." I rubbed her back which she began to purr in pleasure.

Then soon, he stood up and got slam down again with another Pokémon, he groaned in pain and soon his vision recovered and saw a snake-like Pokémon. He recognized a look on its face, it looked happy, very, to be in fact. I shook my head and tried to stand up, which I succeeded. "Wait, wha..." I started but stopped when the snake hugged me.

"Ash... it's you..." It said and wrapped its leafy-like paws around me, I slowly recognize this Pokémon, having its height increased and it's appearance changed to a more mature style. I quickly thought to my head... "Snivy, is that you?" My Snivy evolved too, to a Servine, to her first evolution stage.

"Yes, Ash. It's me..." Servine says and she kept on hugging me, I could really tell that she misses me.

And soon I was rounded up by the rest of my Pokémon, seeing some of them evolved as well, my Quilava evolved to a Typhlosion, my Totodile evolved to a Croconaw, my Corphish evolved to a Crawdaunt, my Buizel evolved to a Floatzel, my Oshawott evolved to a Dewott. And I was surprised that I could see two of my Pokémons, a Wartortle guessing that's my Squirtle and my Primeape is back, and the golden belt is still around his waist.

"Hey you guys, I miss you all..." I said to them, which I receive many responses...

"We miss you too..." They said.

* * *

After more than hours of talking and explaining of what has happened to me, I soon showed them the truth, which many of them we shocked and admired me. Pretty much all of my Pokémon are happy that they can finally understand their saying. Most of them thank me to my ways on how I trained them, and giving my care to them.

I smiled and said that it was no big deal, after all, we are all a family.

Pretty soon after I returned back to the others with my Pokémons following me, and they are pretty much surprised and shocked seeing the rest of the Legendaries.

I saw Arceus back to her original form and I could see the apron on the ground. Okay... did she transform before she gets naked? Or the opposite? I rather not know!

Never less I would never thought of that lewd. I shook my head from that idea. I approached Arceus, who is seemingly resting under the tree, sitting with our Egg snuggled between her chest.

She notices me and smiled at me. "Ash..." I walked and sat on her side, snuggling close to her. But she captured me with her front hooves and nuzzled me lovingly.

I smiled and I hugged her face... "Arceus..." I dove in for a kiss, placing my lips in-between her lipless maw, she opens her maw and her tongue began licking my lips asking for it's entrance. I much obliged to, and her tongue began sweeping the inside of mu mouth, but managed to swirl my tongue with hers.

We separated from the kiss for air, and we snuggled together more.

* * *

_12:30 P.M._

* * *

And then noon arrives, pretty much everybody is talking, playing and even learning one's another. My mom suggested that we have lunch here, and that is a good idea.

Preparing for Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore to arrive with the food, I helped in setting up the benches; I flatten up the folded chairs and tables, while the adults handled the food for us and all the Pokémon.

Then soon we began to eat comfortably, everyone is happy when eating together, especially with the Legendaries... they made friends with my other Pokémons.

After that's done, we began to clean the mess and pretty much relaxed on the day. Seeing Gary that is still taking pictures and notes on the Legendaries. I went back inside the lab and seeing the two Professors doing their notes and looks like looking at a map. I approached them and before I could, I looked to my right and I saw my long-time friend, Tracey.

"Tracey!" I yelled his name to get his attention, his head rotated towards me and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Ash!" He ran to me and so did I, and we hugged each other, and let go. "How's it been Ash? I haven't seen you for a year now..."

I scratched the back of my head and replied, "Well, many things happened on my journey. And it got a little crazy..."

"Well, no matter... How's things...?" He asked.

"Well... there are many changes..." I said, "What do you want to tell me to tell you... the minor story or the major story?"

His right eyebrow rose. "What happened? Tell me the minor one first..." He says.

"Okay..."

After we sat on the couch, I began explaining right from the start. I said all the truth for him and I gave him evidence of myself, explaining that I captured all of the Legendaries outside of the ranch, he immediately fainted and I splashed his face with a small ball of water, not long after he awoken, he was still shocked from the entire story. I said that there's more to the story, we talked and all that after a few hours of talking, he now asked that what's the major story is.

"My friends, my very own friends from different regions betrayed me, attacked me and I was saved by the Legendaries after that, and you knew I said that I was transformed to an Arceus like I said a while ago right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I was transformed to an Arceus because I love Arceus..." I said.

He took for a few seconds to respond, "Wait, you love the God of all Pokémon?"

I nodded. "Yes Tracey, she loves me that I could give my heart to her, and terrifically she loves me so much..." I smiled.

He also smiled, "I could feel be happy for you two."

"Thanks Tracey..."

"But it is hard to believe that why your friends would betray you, for you such being a weak trainer, I know you care for your Pokémon a lot, they just view their Pokémon as power to win." Tracey exclaimed.

"I know, they just missing the point, and I wouldn't forgive them anymore..." I pointed out.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said, I thought of what to do in my life... "It's just only the same of world of what we are doing... I'll think of something for me to do..."

"That's great Ash." He says, he grabbed his sketch book. "I wanted to sketch your Legendary Pokémon outside the ranch, hope you don't mind."

I smiled, knowing Tracey is a good artist on drawing various Pokémon. "It's fine Tracey, you can go, but you need to ask their permission for so..."

"Don't worry Ash. I can handle that..." Tracey says, he walked down and opened the sliding door and closed it.

Well, here I was nothing to do much. I stood up and walked down, and soon I heard conversation on the room a few feet away from me, I walked there and went inside and saw the three Professors.

"So, where do you think is the location?" Professor Oak asked.

"Like the sources says, it can be everywhere. You scanned the whole Kanto Region for Mega Stones, and the region showed many bright pink spots on one location, that it is here." Gary says and pin-pointed on the map.

"Hmmm... but the problem is that how are we going to find them, the location is near the mountains..." Professor Sycamore said.

"What's going on?" I curiously asked, even though I get the hint of the word Mega Stones.

The Professors were surprised and directly pointed at me. "Oh hey Ash..." Professor Oak greeted.

"Oh, we are trying to find the Mega Stones location, and we seemed to found it but the problem is that where are we going to find it." Professor Sycamore said.

"Okay, can I help?" I asked

"Sure, Ash." Gary said, and I sat on the chair and looked to the map.

"Okay, where do you think where we could find it? We need to find a location for it to go." Gary said.

We focused on the map and I tried to think for where we could go.

"How about..." Professor Sycamore started, "...here. If it is near the mountains, maybe we could find a cave there." He pointed on the mountain's base between the base and the grassland.

"That's good... maybe there are possible chances that we could find one." Professor Oak commented.

Then an idea came in my mind. "I just thought of something..."

"What is it Ash?" Gary asked.

"Just like Professor Sycamore said that caves can find an entry to the mountain, but I have the feeling that maybe the Mega Stones are trapped in the mountains' rocks and the walls, there maybe a good chance for the Mega Stones to be there." I explained...

"...That's a good reason." Professor Sycamore said. "And it is very possible that Ash's idea can supervise the content, we can mine them, but the problem that if we accidentally hit them, they may be broken or even shatter to pieces, Mega Stones are fragile and existed for a very long time now."

"You have a point there Augustine." Professor Oak said.

"Or..." I said, and I tried to analyze the map once more, seeing the mountain and it is close to the water.

"Or what Ash?" Gary said.

"Look, at the edge of the map, see the mountain is close to the sea right?" I asked.

"Yeah..." The three of them answered.

"...It may be possible that there may be a possible entry to the mountains from below, just like an underground cave that we can look for there, just like back from Hoenn me and my friends encountered. And maybe not just a cave, maybe there's an underground trench that can go deeper to another location, but deep inside and under the mountain, I can guess that we can find an entrance from there if we went to the cliffs near the ocean, right here..." I pointed on a spot north-east from the mountain, and pointed near the cliffs.

* * *

The Professors began thinking. "Hmmm... that's a great idea Ash. If we can go through the mountain, looks like we have to go under the mountains, right from the ocean." Professor Oak exclaimed.

"I like the idea..." Professor Oak said.

"That will be a good location..." Gary said.

"How about we go there now?" I asked, I really want to see and find Mega Stones.

"Sure, we can go to the locations, the mountain side and your pin-pointed location." Professor Sycamore said.

"We can get on my offroad Humvee parked outside of the ranch." Professor Oak said, I was surprised that Professor Oak had a vehicle of his own.

"Let's go..." Gary said, he grabbed a PokeNav, we all stood up and went out of the room and walked down the corridor. I just thought of something and I stopped.

"Wait, you guys go on ahead, I'll tell Arceus what we're doing, and I'll catch up." I said.

They looked back at me, and Professor Oak said. "Okay Ash..." With that said, I ran to the back room and open the door to the ranch, I can see that most of my Pokémons are sleeping, even the Legendaries, but only a few are awake like Jirachi, Mew and Celebi, and I could see Tracey drawing enthusiastically.

I ran faster and turned to a curve, but get bumped by a figure, I stumbled down on the ground and rubbed my nose, and I quickly looked who blocked my way, it is her.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, and she began nuzzling my face.

"I'm okay dear..." I captured her face to a hug.

"You should be more careful Ash, and look where you are going to bump with." She inquired.

"I know Arceus, thank you..." I hugged her again, and I kissed her cheek which she kissed me on the lips, it lasted a few seconds and I began to say.

"Arceus, me and the three Professors are going somewhere, we will return soon." I hugged again.

"Okay Ash, you stay safe..." She licked my cheek and I rubbed her face.

"Of course..." I said, and I dashed off and went inside the lab, closing the door and ran through the corridor and went to the entrance and slid open and I could see a 'closed' sign on it.

I ran a bit and saw the Humvee, I dashed quickly as I approached the Humvee started, and the driver's window slid open. "Come on Ash, get in..." Professor Oak said.

"Okay." I said and I went to the door of the vehicle, and opened it and I could see Professor Sycamore sitting. He scooted to the other side of the vehicle, and I jumped in and closed the door. And we ran off.

Gary opened his PokeNav, and came out a holographic screen of the map of Kanto. He used his finger to point the locations we need to go, he pointed two location northeast of Kanto. Two locations are colored red, and there's a moving green dot on the screen but for from the locations, guessing that the greed dot is the vehicle we're riding on.

I looked to Professor Sycamore, who is writing on his journal. Professor Oak says that he is a Professor in the Kalos Region. I thought of going to the Kalos region for another adventure there, but there is some things I wanted to accomplish, and that will go later on my things to-do.

I quickly asked, "Professor Sycamore?"

He stopped and looked at me. "Yes Ash, what is it?"

"What is like the Kalos Region there?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and answered. "Well, it is pretty much the same in your region, but it is divided into three sections, the Center Kalos, the Coastal Kalos and Mountain Kalos, which having different variety of Pokémon there. Are you planning to go to the Kalos region?"

"That's what I thought at first, but, there are some things I need to finish first before that." I said.

"Like?"

"Maybe, going again to the other regions and regain lost glory." I said.

He looked at me for a few seconds. "I see... You want to re-challenge the Pokémon Leagues."

"...Yes."

* * *

After a few hours of travel, I could see the sun behind the mountain, I looked to the clock of the Humvee and the time is 3:36 PM.

I took like three hours for us to travel to other places. And the Humvee stopped, I looked to the holographic screen, and I saw that the green dot is on the first red dot, near the mountain.

"We're here..." Gary said. And soon we got out of the car and I looked to the place, there are some trees, and there's the mountain's base, a few meters from where we stand.

"Okay... Let's search around the place to find any caves. Let's return here if we can find anything." Professor Oak said, and we split to different directions, and we began searching from the trees, bushes and grass.

After minutes and minutes of searches, we couldn't find any caves or and possible entry to the mountain, the base of the mountain is really thick and even an attack can cause an avalanche. All we could find is a few Pokémon, trees and berries.

We returned back to the Humvee which me and Gary returned, followed by Professor Sycamore and last is Professor Oak.

"Found anything?" Professor Oak asked.

"Nope..." Gary said.

"Nu-uhh, all I could find is just Pokémons and berries." Professor Sycamore said.

"Same with him..." I said.

"Okay... We can't find any passage way to the mountain. Looks like we're going to the last one." Gary said. We got in the truck and drove off the place.

After 30 minutes of travelling, we arrived at a lighthouse, which belongs to Bill. I wonder if Bill is there, we ran to the fence of the lighthouse, but to see that the lighthouse is close, or even the lighthouse is not activated, which I can conclude Bill isn't there.

We turned left from the lighthouse, and we drove off to a dark, secluded place. "It's too dark..." Professor Oak said, he flicked a switch and the headlights shined, and the Humvee proceeded to drive.

We arrived at a dead end, and looks like this is only the place we can stop. We got out of the vehicle, and Gary ran behind the vehicle, opening the back door, and he grabbed something.

He closed the door, and returned to us and gave us a flashlight. "Use these to see in the dark, the sun is setting down and it is almost night time. If we find something interesting, just yell and either all of us will come to you or the three of us."

We nodded and we scattered to different places and we walked through the trees. I went past some bushes and I walked through some trees and Pokémon sleeping, carefully I tip-toed past them, which I succeeded.

I walked farther away from the Humvee, and I pointed my flashlight on the ground and trees. Then my flashlight pointed to a huge rock, which is covered by vines. I analyzed it carefully, and there is something behind the vines, I moved the light from the location, and it showed a figure.

I quickly yelled. "GUYS! OVER HERE!" I waved my flash light up and the light travelling up the sky, just like the lighthouse, the light reach a few feet high, enough for the Professors to find my location.

"We're coming!" They yelled back.

I waited patiently and for a few minutes, I heard rustling on the bushes and then a light came and Professor Sycamore came, next is Professor Oak and last is Gary.

"What is it Ash?" Gary asked.

"Look..." I pointed my flash light to the rock. They pointed their flashlights on the rock.

"What? I don't see anything" Professor Oak said.

I quickly moved to the vines, and I tried to rip them off, which I succeeded, and pulling more vines. "Look closely..."

They looked to the rock, and they can see a figure on it. "There's something on that rock, and it is covered by the vines, quickly, let's remove the vines."

They ran to the rock and began pulling the vines, after a few minutes of ripping vines, we stood back and we pointed the rock and we clearly see the figure, it is the figure of Mega Evolution, the rock is covered by some moss, but the figure is clearly to be seen.

"It's the Mega Evolution sigil..." Professor Sycamore exclaimed.

"It is... Great work Ash!" Professor Oak said.

"It was nothing, which means that any kind of entry to the mountain is something close here, or nearby here..." I said.

"Well, let's keep looking, it's got to be around here." Gary said, we split up again, but remaining to this spot.

I walked a bit, and I could see the ocean from here, quickly I ran to the cliffs and looked around, seeing the vast sea beyond the horizon. I shook my head and began looking around.

My vision spotted something unusual, I ran and pointed my flash light and I pointed to the cliffs, and down on the cliffs, I could see a small cave from below the water is rising a bit but clearly the cave can be seen.

"Hey guys! Come here!" I called the others, and quickly they ran to me.

"What is it Ash?" Gary asked.

"Look..." I pointed the flashlight's light to the cave, they pointed their flashlights on the same spot and the light roamed around.

"Is that a cave?" Professor Oak asked.

"Guess so... by the looks of it, the water is covering it, because of high tide, the water is rising so no-one can prevent from finding that cave." Professor Sycamore said.

"Well... looks like we found where we're going." I said.

"That's right but, we can't. Look at the sun, it is almost setting..." Professor Oak said.

They all sighed. "My excitement rose up if we are going to explore the cave now... but it is dangerous in exploring in the night." Professor Oak applied.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Let's go here again tomorrow, we'll go on an expedition to the cave. And by the looks of it, we're diving inside, and I can conclude we need scuba gear." Gary said.

"Alright, we need to plan for tomorrow's expedition. Let's head back at the lab, so we can plan the situation and get the gears we needed." Professor Sycamore said.

"Right..." I and the other two Professors answered.

We ran back to the Humvee and we got on, and Professor Oak got to the pedal to the medal and we drove off at a fast speed.

* * *

We arrived at the lab, which the time is 8:36 PM, already at night time. Professor Oak parked the vehicle at the front of the lab, and we got in, which we met my Mom and Arceus.

"Where were you guys? It's late..." My mom asked us.

"We went to a little search far from here mom." I answered, hoping that she'll get the excuse.

And by the looks of it, she bought it. "Okay, come on guys. I made us all dinner. Mimey and all the other Pokémon outside had eaten, except for us.

"Okay..." We said, and we followed mom to the kitchen on the lab, she prepared us stew and bread, and we dug in.

We finished eating, and soon we began discussing what's the plans we need to do. Professor Oak and Gary say that they'll get the scuba gear for all four of them, I and Professor Sycamore agreed and we stayed here for more plans.

As they left the lab and I heard the Humvee rolled away, me and Professor Sycamore was only in the room.

"So Professor, do you think that we will find all the Mega Stones there?" I asked.

The Professor answered. "Possibly Ash, if we can find them, me and the other Professors can research and learn more about it..."

"So, we will, like, take all the Mega Stones there?" I asked.

"If we can, the picture shown on the sonar picture I've sent on Professor Oak is really bright, like the mountain of Kanto is covered by pink fots on a small part of the mountain, short circumference of a place, but possibly all the Mega Stones will be there..." He answered.

"But, if you found the Mega Stones in the Kanto region, why does the Kalos Region have one too?" I asked again.

"Because Ash, I discovered the Mega Stones in the ruins, and that means that the ruins might lead to another answer to the Mega Stones, and even giving a location for more of them..." He answered.

"Make sense..." I pointed out.

I stood up and said, "I'm going to back to the others..."

"Okay..." He says.

So with that, I walked out of the room, and walked down the corridor, reaching the door, but before I could open it, my Mom called me. "Ash..."

"Yes?" I asked and turned my head facing her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the ranch, to meet my Arceus. Can I sleep on the ranch mom?" I asked.

Her head rose up for a moment and returned back to my face. "Sure Ash, which means I'll be going back to the house."

"Okay, bye mom." I waved to her and open the door to the ranch and closed it.

I walked around the ranch and seeing all of my Pokémon were asleep, I turned my head from left to right while walking to find Arceus. I continued to walk a bit distance away from the ranch and I saw Arceus, who is sleeping under the tree.

Quickly I shape shifted to my Arceus form, and I slowly approached her. Seeing her asleep and hugging our egg between her chest, it is a beautiful vision of her, especially in the night.

I crouched down next to her, and she suddenly woke up from my presence, she turned her head to me and broke down to a smile. "Welcome back, Ash."

I nuzzled her and say, "Hello to Arceus..."

She pulled away and faced me. "Where did you go with the Professors?"

"Ummm... we went to a place for an exploration, and we are going back to the place we've gone tomorrow." I explained, she had a questioning look on her face.

"What kind of exploration are you saying, dear?" She asked.

I smiled. "It will be something amazing dear..." I yawned and my eyes are getting droopy. "I'm tired." I lay to the ground, which Arceus followed.

"Good night Ash, have a nice sleep..." She says, and her head nuzzling on my golden neck.

"The same to you too dear..." I said, and I dozed off, and the moon is only witnessing the vision of us.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, stay tuned for more, and thanks for your undying patience and virtue, and for your favorites and follows, it means too much for me. :)**

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. A MEGA Expedition!

Patterns on reading :

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Radio communication'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : "I do not own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : A MEGA Expedition!**

* * *

_Ash's POV_

* * *

_5:28 AM_

* * *

I can't wait for this day to come...

Can't...

Wait...

I slowly opened my eyes and soon I could get a clear view, but it is still night time, the whole vicinity is still dark and the light of the moon is giving off a light radiant light, I could feel cold, chilling winds flowing towards this place, it is really common for every nights, and my eyes looked around and saw the lights from the lab are open.

Which out of curiosity, I looked around and every of my Pokémon is still asleep, and the second feeling is that I wanted to go in the lab.

Looking at my gorgeous sleeping wife who is softly snoring and the egg wrapped around her front hooves, slowly I stood up, and transform to my human form, which I managed but my hand accidentally bumped against her mid-section.

She snorted in disturbance, and I almost made it worse, disturbing Arceus is not something I should never rather do, even to the fact that I've never done it but a simple inappropriate action can make on or lest to a dangerous state, if unless I have a good reason with it and wishing for at the least temper issues.

Her head rose in instinct and her head rotated to me, and her face in an annoyed state (like always if faced the right way) turned to a sad one. "Ash, what is it?"

"Oh no... nothing... I'm sorry for waking you up dear... You can go back to sleep." I said and gently patted her mid-section, and she nodded and nuzzled my head and went back to sleep.

Okay, that's the easy point over...

Slowly I walked to the lab, which I held both of my shoulders from the cold winds that aroused in the area. And I arrived and saw Gary who's grabbing some papers and his camera and stored it inside his bag. I knocked to the glass and Gary perked up and noticed me and walked to me sliding the glass door open.

"Hey Ash, morning..." He greeted as he scratched his head.

"Morning Gary..." I yawned and stretched. "It's really cold outside..."

"I know, the temperature is 25 degrees, unusually the expected weather report is at 32 degrees, but I think that's because of one of your Legendaries changed the weather phenomena." He said. "I may it is Articuno, because Articuno is the winter bird of the weather trio, and it is interacting the current climate."

Make sense.

"Yeah, that may be the reason, and it's still early for you to wake up." I said.

"Things and research, Ash. Research. We are going back to the place where we found the location, and pretty much it is Professors' enthusiasm, this is going to be a massive thing when this information gets out, but really risky if people are trying to do something stupid to hurt the people." He pointed out.

"Okay, I know. It's like we kept all the information for ourselves." I complained. I would never even understand that Professors can be this serious, and that shows Gary on his job as a Professor, well maybe technically all Professors. Obviously all Professors are getting attention from their rare research on certain things and/or Pokémon.

I looked around the room and I saw Professor Sycamore who's drinking with the mug while he is folding some black clothes, and I conclude that is the diving suit we need to use.

I walked around the corridor and saw Casey who's carrying two stacked-trays in each hand and it looks like he's losing balance on each. Quickly I rushed to him and managed to hold one of the pairs of trays. "Whew... careful." I said.

Casey sighed. "Thanks Ash, it was hard for me to carry it, well that all four of you are in a rush." He said as we walked to the room and sat down the trays.

Soon me, Gary, Prof. Sycamore and Casey is here, but where's Prof. Oak?

I looked at the wall clock and see the time is only 5:30.

"Come on gramps, where are you? You should be here anytime now." Gary complained.

"Where's Prof. Oak, Gary?" I asked.

He raised his head and looked at me. "Well, he left a little early, 4:45 to be exact, he went on Route 10 near the beach for us to rent a boat so we could take a trip north of the boarder of Kanto, on the same location, he should be back here about 45 minutes ago, looks like he's late." He explained.

"Well, he is pretty old for a Professor, just take his time, he can't be driving in his sleep like that..." I said, rather to think of it, it would be funny.

Prof. Sycamore stood up and went to me. "Well, that ol' timer has the energy himself if I say. Come on, there's still one more thing we need to carry, can you help me Ash?" He asked me.

"Sure..." I replied.

We began walking through door, the sun had risen up giving off a soft shining light, as we arrived at the backyard which I got a sight of my Pokémon sleeping peacefully, and seeing most of them are sleeping in pairs and quite together. I and Prof. Sycamore walked to a side wooden door and looking down the basement and we saw 4 dual cylinder diving tanks, the proof is that it is covered by a plastic cover which means that it is unused.

"Can you help me carry this Ash?" He asked as he dove in and grabbed one of the tanks.

"Of course." I replied while I followed down the basement, when I dropped down, there was a loud-

**_*CRASH*_**

* * *

_Arceus' POV/Intermission_

* * *

Once my consciousness still in sleep, I could ever think for me and Ash to be more intimate, when he's taking me the purest of _love_ while I moan and move in rhythm, feeling the waving bliss through my body while he is saying _words_ that made my heart thump loudly and tears in my eyes bail out.

_It was all sooo good... and..._

**_*CRASH*_**

I jolted up in alarm from the sudden loud, very loud noise, I looked around and saw the other Pokémon snapped awake, their heads looking around from the source of the noise, and I looked down and saw the egg warmly safe between my hooves.

"Are you okay Prof. Sycamore?" A voice said. Looking at its source and moving my vision on the laboratory as I could see a small door on the ground open and the voice sounded my love.

I stood up and went to the others which they had a curious look on their faces, and soon another loud ***CRASH*** we've heard.

"Whew, that was a close one!" My love said and then more noises are heard then another ***CRASH***, "OWW!" Another voice yelled in pain.

"What's with the yelling voice in the morning?!" I complained.

"Well..." Mesprit levitated near me and yawned. "It is something had to do with something anyways, and by the sounds of it, someone's hurt..." She rubbed her eyes awake.

"Careful... I know they're heavy and excited about the discovery, can you just calm down?" My mate's voice ringed again.

Then soon something is coming out and appeared a tall man, in a lab coat, carrying two refined cylinder tanks, referring it's Prof. Sycamore with a huge red bulb on his head and next came is Ash which also carrying two cylinder tanks. Ash closed the basement doors and followed and soon noticed us awake.

"Ohhh, sorry if you got startle from the sudden noise, Prof. Sycamore got in a little pickle..." He explained, quite humorously as they walked in the lab.

We continued to look at them when they entered the lab and simply looking at the sky which the sun started to rise up. Soon we all got up and stretched a bit and to warm-up on this day, possibly I can see what's going on a while ago but what is the particular reason?

I stood myself up and began walking while also using Psychic to carry the egg and continued until I arrived at the glass door which I tapped on it, and soon Ash came into view and he opened it.

"Hello love..." He says as I used my powers to shrink myself in size of him and I nuzzled him lovingly. He smiled and nuzzled me back and went in.

We walked near the corridor and arriving at a room which we entered and in view was Professor Sycamore. Gary and Casey, they noticed us, but looking at me specifically.

"Good morning Arceus." They greeted.

"Good morning to you too..." I greeted back, as that done they went back to do their things, Professor Sycamore and Gary were placing thing on their bags and Casey and Ash were also packing up the things and some small gadgets. Now I wonder what they're up to.

I lowered my head to Ash's. "Ash, what are you up to?"

He smiled and reached up to caress my face. "It's something big Arceus, we're going somewhere pretty early too..."

Now that I think about it, definitely obviously *cough* related to their jobs or studies, but the way I see their packing in a black bag, it is something pretty big.

Soon they began to walk down the hallway to the entrance of the lab. I followed and they began to pack up their things in the vehicle, seeing the vehicle parked in front and rumbling. Then Ash approached me, "Arceus, stay here."

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Remember the thing I said to you last night..." He reminded.

My mind processed for a few second before I heard of what he completely said at that time. "Yes, but what are you going to do?"

He smirked. "We don't know, unless we're about to find out soon..." He rubbed my cheek as I nuzzled his hand more.

I've been thinking about joining him. Like I truly wonder how every adventure does and literally everywhere he goes, how does he experience it? Like believe me, I've been constantly seeing him from time to time in his adventure after we, and terribly met in the worst fate encounter, when I was so deeply enraged and without a thought that I've attacked him. So badly that he almost risked his life and to mention his friends at that time too. Thinking way back at the time from the accident that I was caught up with the made-up betrayal. When he, Pikachu and his companions came to my aid and restore me from the past to change the fate of the world for it.

Beholding it makes me thought of his heroism, I've heard his adventure through hearing massive conversation with my children. Every single step he goes on full of determination, sometimes being dense along it and using his own smarts against his ways. Definitely he has everything that an ordinary trainer would have. Though for me at first, he was just a diminutive person, simply as that that he's like the other humans I would see. But now realizing it, I could feel now ashamed of how I judge, mistreated and seemingly hurt.

Hurt...

Hurt the love of my life, such without even comprehension over such a simple want to grasp attention. Such one simple feeling dreaded to the tip of myself, with nothing to replace, but with him I saw and came to me, that bottled-up negative feeling simply stopped and soon it is being replaced with something even more positive one.

I couldn't stop thinking, this time now and forward, how much I am going to spend my time with Ash now. I love him dearly, beyond comprehensively to be precise. He risked his life, not for the Pokémon he met &amp; loved and also for protecting the people he loved dearly; helping them more than his selfless self, putting himself to help them first and foremost without even wanting in return, oh how I love who he is.

For me, it would be the greatest fate that I met him. Everything about him, for his clumsiness to his bravest self in time. Whether he goes, he will just unimaginatively go on without a doubt. His now discovered love with me and his other beloved in his heart has made him realize that his even happier than ever now. With me and him, and our beloved child still growing of our egg.

Now, I swear to myself that I'll follow him whether he goes, no matter what the situation we'll encounter along the way.

Before I could even say that I want to join, he began. "Arceus, stay here with the others. Maybe we will be gone for awhile for now." He says and rubs my metallic cheek and then goes to join with the others.

What he says is something that I am afraid, even though that he is still conscious with his human self, he wouldn't have trouble using his own powers accord to the predicament they'll encounter, would it?

Nonetheless, I still must follow him and the others, secretly and stealthy as I can.

I began to levitate back to the yard to meet up with others. Soon after that, I began to search of who can guard the egg. My eyes flew to the figures of Mesprit, Virizion and Meganium; approaching them as I revert to my original size.

Their eyes latched onto me as I am approaching them. With Mesprit first to speak. "Hello, mother."

"Good morning Lady Arceus." Greeted together by the two Grass-type Pokémon.

"Good morning, now there's no such thing to greet me formally. We're after all Ash's Pokémon am I right, call me by my name next time." I inquired.

"Acknowledged, Arceus." Meganium concede.

I crouched down and let my Psychic powers encompass the egg and I motioned it in between the three Pokémon. "Can I trust you to safeguard my egg? I need to follow Ash with the Professors." I requested.

The Pokémon smiled and responded altogether. "Of course..."

I smiled and nodded in response and placed the egg in front of them. Then I turned back and right on time I heard rumbling sound in front of the lab. In instinct I levitated upwards high to get myself to see the vehicle they're using is on the move. Concentrating my powers to conceal myself, the power surge throughout my body and soon myself is completely invisible. Looking the vehicle in-motion I began to follow, having at least distance in between and managed to move at the same speed as the vehicle is going.

* * *

Seemingly hours of travelling, even in the early mornings, as the sun rose up the sky as the humans and Pokémon began to wake up in my sight. Feeling the cold, yet-lukewarm winds hits my body as I move, and it smelled fresh too in fact. Soon the vehicle is heading for the beach far up ahead of my vision.

Wondering why there? Maybe they have planned something big? Perhaps something related to their work, but why Ash is joining them for a fact? Is he really interested with their work as Professors? Defining that Ash said that they discovered something amazing, that what's pique my curiosity.

Soon I travelled faster and descended down near the sands. I hid near forest trees, still keeping myself concealed as my own green-natural camouflage waiting for them to arrive. With the view of the beach itself, there seems to be a small store-of-a building. There are some stuffs there related to beach-activities and boats roped-docked near the small wooden pier.

Before I could think of more thoughts, the vehicle arrived as it drove across the sand and halted near the building. Soon all four men got out and seeing Professor Oak went to the store while the others unpacked their things from the back of the vehicle. I saw Ash got a hold of a duffle bag and a cylinder tank, same with Gary and with Professor Sycamore with the other cylinder tanks. I slowly walked to them still sticking in the trees to avoid attention, even when I'm invisible, I am not entirely visible, since the light can deflect a small radiative energy that would slightly disturb the flow which would see a least the outline of my body, if they're eyes are sharp.

I made it near the position of the beach store and soon Professor Oak walked out together with a decent middle-aged man wearing simple blue shorts and a red beach shirt (seemingly a type of Hawaiian).

Then they begun speaking,

"So, is it good to go?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yup, the rest of the gear and equipment is loaded on the black one." The man said, as he dug his hand onto the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a keychain with a key. "Here's the key to the boat." The man handed the keychain to Professor Oak.

He accepted the keychain and nodded and went to the others. "A'right, follow me."

They began walking to the pier and the man went back in the store, as they reached the end, they rode on the black one. The boat itself is looking sturdy and it was floating rubbery type and with a motor engine behind, the boat itself is made for high-speed travelling (it's a Dinghy). I've noticed that they began removing their clothes, from the Professors to Ash.

Looking at them removing each apparel to their seemingly undergarments, hey don't think of me that way peeking at them. Soon they began to wear some type of black bodysuit, zipping themselves up as their heads is the only part is exposed. Then Professor Oak started the boat itself, seeing Gary detach the rope docking the boat and pulled it onto the boat, then they were off to the ocean.

I flew up and continued to follow them, and then I descended close to the water trailing the mixed-up salt water made by the motor of the boat, following it and keeping distance from them at the same time. They've passed the light house near the cliffs and continued until they stopped precisely in front an elevated cliff. They began slinging the bags onto their bodies, following the cylinder tanks and wearing equipments putting as a conclusion they're going to dive down.

* * *

_Ash's POV/Intermission_

* * *

We've arrived to our precise destination, the water is still raised, and meaning high tide is still in place. As Professor Oak docked the boat near the entrance, we've began to sling the duffle bags around our body, following the cylinder tanks harness on our shoulders and wearing our diving goggles and the web flippers on our feet.

Professor Oak began. "Here take this communicator; it is water-proof so we can talk ourselves under water." He handed us each of the communicator and we've equipped it in our ears and the protruding mic reached close to our mouth.

Then together we've turned the valve behind the tank as the mouthpiece began to wiggle as air coming out of the tank. I grabbed the mouthpiece and there's a sling around it and let it securely lock and the whole thing covered my mouth as the air is going in my mask itself, I've noticed the Professors placed the mic on the hole of the mouthpiece, curiously I did insert the mic on the hole.

_'Hey, is it loud and clear?'_ Gary asked.

_'Yeah, no problem.'_ I answered, looked to the Professors which they raised their thumbs in response.

Securing everything on me and we began to sit down at the edge of the boat. _'Ready?'_ Professor Sycamore asked.

_'Yup.'_ Me, Gary and Professor Oak answered.

Professor Sycamore raised his hands and shown three fingers rose, then he counted down physically to one and we've leaned back and let ourselves fall down the water. We've submerged in the water at least to compose myself to the weight I'm carrying; the Professors seemed to compose themselves when Gary spoke.

_'Everything good?'_ He said through our communicator.

_'Yes, the communicator will be better far off our communication tool for now underwater. Let's go.'_ Professor Oak said as he began swimming to the cave, soon followed by Professor Sycamore.

Then Gary shot me a look and I nodded, getting the point. My legs began to move in a kicking motion as the web flippers supported me to move forward following them in the cave. The cave entrance is quite big in fact for a distant view from the cliffs, which made it more entirely interesting.

What would I mostly thought about a cave like this would be inhabited by some large underwater Pokémon, putting the situation that the interior would be a den of some large and powerful Pokémon, believably if that ever happens, I'm here to protect the Professors, I am a Pokémon after all, and a God of that, simply it is the best choice would hugely benefit me against defending.

We swam deeper and deeper, interestingly there is no Pokémon residing in the cave, suspicious as it gets. As the pressure is making us resurface but still we held out. The light slowly depletes our vision as the cave gets darker in seconds, as a small ray of light radiating a downward path.

Then a bright light has shown to the path, seeing from the source of Professor Oak's portable spotlight. He pointed at the interior which is pointing on some moss covered cave walls; seemingly the path below is what we'll take. The path leads even deeper and deeper interior.

_'The path itself is goes down deeper...'_ Professor Oak voice was heard to our communicator.

_'Looks like we need to proceed downwards then.'_ Gary replied as he took the lead swimming down.

Then we continued to move deeper as the rocky ground is presented with many pointed rocks. Weirdly I felt a type of power signature right behind me, I turned around and looked behind away from the entrance far away, seemingly there is no Pokémon in sight, but I do feel something powerful.

My lost of thought got the attention from the Professors. _'Ash, you coming?'_ I heard Professor Sycamore's voice through the communicator, turning around as the three Professors looking at me.

_'Yes, I'm coming, I kind of felt something is following us though, maybe it's nothing.'_ I said as I advance towards them as we continued swimming down. Feeling the need of alertness is a must whether something or Pokémon can spook us, I will be on my guard now.

Soon the path sets to a straight one, and looking to the dark interior, Professor Oak's spotlight is giving up a powerful luminous light at a small radius, the path leads even farther up ahead. Feeling the coldness of the water surrounding us even felt the place scarred and abandoned.

_'Man, this place is formidable; we've been swimming down deeper for more than 15 minutes now.'_ Professor Sycamore said.

I swam faster to get closer to them. _'I have a feeling this is really deep than we think it would be.'_ I applied.

_'Maybe, we'll submerge soon or found a possible cave opening here, there is nothing here except for some mosses, underwater plants and no Pokémon in sight.'_ Gary said._ 'Man, I should go to the bathroom first before we leave.'_

_'Ahhh, don't pee here man, it'll be gross.'_ I repulsed.

_'I'm trying to hold it in, damn it.'_ He complained.

Soon the spotlight lightens up an elevated rocky terrain. _'Oh look, looks like we're going up now.'_ Professor Oak said.

_'Whew, I thought we're still going down, I feel really cold now.'_ I said, as we began to swim up.

At thinking of what we can find in this expedition we're going through now. What can be the possible things we'll see and find? Soon the light made the way upwards, and seemingly it is really high that we can possibly resurface soon too.

Then as we continued to surface up, the water itself began to feel warm. The water itself is warm oddly enough and Professor Sycamore said. _'Whoa, the water's getting warmer, weird...'_

_'Hey, did you wet your pants, Gary?'_ I repulsively asked, of all the things Gary would do here and now.

_'WHA- No I didn't!'_ Gary yelled angrily through the microphone. I couldn't help but to snicker in delight.

_'Swear to Arceus Ash, damn it, I'm still holding it in you retard.'_ He retorted.

_'Now, now calm down, we're almost up.'_ Professor Oak said as he swam up faster, and so did we follow. Reaching up the surface is more difficult as if from before, but compare from the outside world with a complete dark mysterious one from the inside, but soon, I felt something very odd... I felt something, it is a very, very small, but powerful source of energy.

I watched as we ascend up the surface and Gary at first leading, stopped and seemingly enough reached the surface, soon followed by Professor Oak and Sycamore and me lastly.

As Professor Oak moved his spotlight; we got a good look of the surface, we're in some sort of a cave, and accessing this cave is the long path from the entrance itself. The place is to describe in spherical-looking surface and in front is a ledge that leads a darker path through this mysterious place.

I swam to the ledge and reached my hand to the rocky ground, both my hands got on and I motioned my body to jump and my elbows raised positioned to a right angle as I lifted myself off the water. Soon the Professors went to me and I stood up and pulled them out of the water one by one.

Soon the Professors began to remove their mouthpiece as they unhook the microphone of the communicator from the mouthpiece and unbuckle the tanks as they stretched themselves as I follow suit.

Gary began running to the walls and I heard an zipping sound. "AHHH! Finally!" He said as he began to relieve himself.

As Gary is 'busy', the Professors began to loosen the bags they've got as I complied each of the cylinder tanks at one spot. I looked back to Gary, seeing that he's finished.

"Hey, you better wash that spot, Gary. We don't want this cave to smell." I say.

Gary gave me a slight irk expression. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He ran to the waters and scooped up plenty of water and threw them at where he peed, repeatedly doing it many times until he stopped.

"That at'll do it." He said as he approached us.

Professor Sycamore opened his bag and got out more flashlights for the rest of us. I switched on the flashlight and pointed it on the dark path, seeing the path is way more deeper from here, we fixed ourselves up and soon I felt the same power signature from before, but this time there are more...

"Wait..." I say, getting the attention of the three Professors.

"What?"

I darted my eyes to the dark path. "I feel something is in this path, I can't really tell if it is true because it is rather small and many..."

The Professors got on thinking. "Meaning, that it could be a Mega Stones somewhere in this cave; well what do you know, Ash's hunch is right." Gary spoke.

"Or there is something in this cave like cave Pokémon residing in here." Professor Oak added.

"Maybe both, but we'll never know for sure..." Professor Sycamore concluded.

I stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for...?" The Professor stood up and began to walk down the deep cave, letting the flashlight light up the way.

I could be ever more than excited than what we are about to go through. Professor Oak showed me of his two Mega Stones, Charizardite X and Charizardite Y to be exact. Meaning that or maybe that's the only Mega Stones ever found yet in the hidden open world. But to a fact that maybe some other people out there had been keeping this type of secret to themselves, having their own Mega Stone to evolve that certain Pokémon.

As we walked down though the path, I got closer to Professor Sycamore. "Hey, Professor Sycamore."

"Yes, Ash." He responded as he faced me.

"To your research with Mega Evolution and seeing the Mega Stones yourself, do you think other people would have already obtained this power?" I questioned.

Professor Sycamore looks up. "To your question Ash, I think so not... I've been keeping this secret information to myself. If ever example I released this information myself, like fathomed rumors that either many people would hear, I would definitely risked myself for good." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Like amid all Professors, either this information would help others and become more known to the world, altogether would use you as their objective in succeeding with their schemes. For instance, I help people and support trainers in their first adventure, giving their chosen starters and their own PokéDex, but sincerely I don't trust them at all, you can never be too trusting for any people to know that information, like they'll stalk you for the information and hurt you and more dangerously if the people has been a part of a group of bad people, and I don't want that to happen to myself and I've been keeping my mouth sealed and no one has to know, except for you and the Professors I trust." He finished.

Listening to what he just said, I would definitely agree. He can't just tell this information, or else it could be worse from what I've gone through.

"Do you think people ever found other Mega Stones before you?" I asked, completely curious about this. I mean think about this, if certain people had found a Mega Stone and still doesn't know how to use it, or the latter that they found and trying to hide that most important thing.

Professor Sycamore gave off a humming tone. "Hmmm... maybe not Ash, I would ever doubt that people would find it first, and like I said, I only found some facts about them, I showed an image of the carved Mega Lucario and I secretly took a picture of my Garchomp on its Mega-evolved form to Professor Oak and shared it with you and Gary. And I used the power of the Mega Stone of Garchomp to find other Mega Stones, and I know Professor Oak said it and I found those other two Mega Stones, definitely fit for a Charizard. So meaning that I can't find anymore and it gave me some facts that other Mega Stones are rather hidden in this world, so definitely no other people never found or even know it." He finished.

"True." I answered.

Man, recapping of what he said is so informative. It is rather too dangerous at the same time keeping this information; sometimes you can hide things if you play it out good, but sometimes some things needs to be revealed. At this point now, this piece of information can be valuable for anyone for them own goal, and that is both for the good and the bad, know I get it why they say it needs to be kept as a secret not from the obvious responds, but rather to use for the ultimate accord.

We've continued to walk until we reached an area.

"Wait, what's this place?" Professor Oak asked as we moved our flashlight to spot everything we see.

By the way I see it, there are pillars around and there is stairway leads up and as the Professors move their flashlights, I see stone torches everywhere which is connected by type of stone gutters. My flashlight followed the stone gutter to its main position until it stopped on a huge base torch in the base of the stone stairway, similarly to the League Torch, but this one is smaller.

I moved to the spot and came up to the conclusion that the torch itself had a connection to lighting up the place.

"Ash... what is it?" Professor Oak asked.

"I think this is a base torch." I answered, looking at the torch, there is many old, dried sticks and twigs, dried leaves here for no one knows how long and it is quite damp?

The Professors approached me and looked at the base torch as they pointed their flashlights on it.

"Ash's right, we need to light this up to see this place even better." Professor Sycamore said.

"But we didn't bring anything to light up a fire." Gary said.

Oh I know how to light it up. "Step back guys, I'll light it up." I warned the Professors which they complied to do so.

Until they got a good distance, I took a few steps back and raised my hand, concentrating my powers into my hand, I summoned the power of my Flame Plate and it soon to appear a small flame and soon it gets bigger to the size of my palm.

"Ember." I say and I threw the ball of fire to the torch and the torch sparked to life as the fire gets bigger, the fire follows the path of the stone gutter and lights up the torches at a very quick speed. Soon the whole place lights up and we can perfectly see the whole area.

"Huh, it looks like an entrance to me." Professor Sycamore said.

"This is very unique place under a cave." Professor Oak added.

"The place itself looks very old and ancient." Gary crouched down as he reached his hand to touch the stone pillars.

I believe where in the right place of exploring, no doubt. Considering seeing a place like this is very interesting indeed.

"Let's walk up the stairs..." I said as I turned off my flashlight and I began to walk up. The stair itself is split into two, either way still leads up to the top, I took the left side as I looked back the Professors went to the right side. Soon we've reached the top and what beholds is...

"A door..." I said, looking at the huge stone door, and on the door itself is...

"The Mega Evolution sigil." Professor Sycamore said as he walked behind me.

Beholding the sight was something that we would feel even more proud that we had found and work hard, well simply a day with my unbeknownst and found the fruits of our labour. I couldn't feel even more excited than usual now that we together discovered a big, no, a massive thing that will change everything.

I took a step forward and approached the stone door. Looking at it is like something, something I could feel behind it was something greater than what we see, yet, we're about to unveil of what's behind it.

"So... how are we gonna open this?" I asked, stupidly that I can't see anything to open it.

Gary approached me from behind. "Simply, we have to find a switch to open this like from the famous videos from the archaeology explorers."

He began to look around to see any type of mechanism to open this door. As I see Professor Oak himself taking pictures as Professor Sycamore writing down notes on his leather covered notebook, simply to say writing a journal. I began to look around as I move closer to the door, my eyes moved to the corners and to the walls and I see a T-shaped stone lever.

"Guys, I think I know how to open this door." I say as I walked to the lever.

"How?" The Professors said and they looked at me as I am about to pull the lever.

"Well, here goes..." I say and both of my hands grabbed either side of the lever and I pulled it down and it made a 'clank' sound.

As soon my hands let go of the lever, the ground began to shake as the whole place is on an earthquake. We are all hanging on as we are holding ourselves from falling down to the ground as shattering sounds greatly echoed around the area. The door began to move separately slowly as the shaking decreases and the sounds began to gone silent as clanking sounds were replaced.

The shaking stopped and I walked to the Professors and to see what's behind the door. What's behind the door is a path leads in this place; the place is lit as I saw stone gutters path lighting up the whole place possibly from here to the end.

"Well, looks like we have unlocked the door to proceed deeper now, great!" Professor Oak said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked as I stepped foot through the path.

"Wait up." Gary said as he walked next me, so did the Professors.

We continued to walk down the path the light seems to stretch far ahead from us and it is telling me that it can't be this much troubling finding what's deep in this place.

"Man this place runs quite deep." Gary says.

"Well, we're still quite far from what we're looking for and I could feel the smallest energy far ahead actually." I said.

While still walking, I've noticed the same energy signature from behind me, the same signature while we're swimming before as it is following us, I can't really determine of whose energy would it be, and it is still following us, but from a far distance from us. It is trying to alert me to go back and chase the energy from behind but I'll wait, I'm still trying to determine who it can be.

As we're walking we've arrived at another place, the place itself is large, I took a step forward and to look down to a large drop and across is a stone bridge, the walls is pretty much rocky to per say and what's ahead is picture tiles of 2x2 as it shows a picture but on each of them one of the tiles is wrongly faced which besides it was another picture which is was complete.

"Whoa, what is this place?" I asked.

"It's some type of a room although with a giant drop below." Professor Sycamore answered.

"Look."Professor Oak pointed to the large stone bridge raised up. "Somehow we need to bring that down to get across."

"But how?" Gary asked.

"Look at the pictures besides it." I pointed out. "It looks to me it's a puzzle, like it is the key for bringing down the door."

The Professor's put up the thought and Gary responded. "Yeah, maybe you're right Ash, but how we can reach that from here?"

"Hmmm... Let me try something..." I say, looking at a possibility to do this.

I raised my arm and charged up the same fireball on my hand.

"Ember." I say as I threw the fireball up and it is heading straight for the wrong tile. As it made contact, the fireball exploded and I got a result, the tile pushed forward and it rotates to the left and pulled back in place and the tile picture is now the same as the one besides it.

Then another thing that the bridge rumbled as it slowly came down as it stopped at a small angle, seeing the bridge is connected by chains on either side from the rocky ceiling.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "It works."

"Yes, nice work Ash. Now you need to do the rest of them." Professor Sycamore said.

"On it." I say, I raised both of my hands as I charged fireballs and threw one by one at the puzzle tiles, the other puzzle tiles needs more hits as it would rotate and match with the picture. Soon I have the other one done as the bridge rumble as it goes down a bit again and stopped. I continued to do with the rest hitting the puzzle tile as I match the picture and the bridge goes down.

And I'm at the last puzzle tile, I charge the last fireball. "Ragh!" I yell and threw the fireball to the mismatched tile and it pushes out and rotated and pulled back and the bridge goes down completely as a new path was unlocked straight to the other side, which from the other side were more straight paths like the ones from the start.

"Let's go!" Gary said as he began to walk across and soon we followed.

We started to walked across the bridge, I grabbed the sling of the duffle bag as I try to secure it properly to my shoulder, the placing is a bit disoriented as I threw Embers at the puzzle tiles which soon is now okay and secure.

As we reached the other end, the ground shook, or as should I say that a part of the ground began to open, two tiles separate from each other and a pillar rose up with something on it.

"Wait, what?" I say as I approached the pillar.

"Wait, Ash. Don't touch it, it can be a booby trap." Gary warned.

"Why would it be a trap Gary? It rose up on its own." I say as I observe the thing on top of it.

And by the looks of it, it is a steel object, the shape is like an 'S' looking but it was stretched by length as the slant of it was thin.

I grabbed it and nothing happened, thinking that it is the reward of solving the puzzle. "See." I say.

"Hmm, now why would this pillar rose up and reveal that?" Professor Oak asked.

"It is like a reward or something like that." I answered.

"But why reveal that?" Professor Sycamore pointed at the steel object I'm holding.

"Hmmm... something tells me we need that thing for something. Better keep it." Professor Oak said.

"Here Gary, hold it, you don't hold much of the stuffs we got." I say as I passed it to Gary, since all of us are holding duffle bag while Gary with a knapsack.

"Yeah, alright." He says as he grabbed it and placed it on the side of the bag.

We continue to proceed at the path, passing more of walls and turns, seeing vases and more ancient stuffs that Gary is began to take pictures.

Soon we reached the end and arrived to another room and the whole place is absolutely dark. The whole place is already spooky itself and we stopped to a pillar.

"Oh great, where are we? This is spooking me out." Gary complained.

"The whole place is dark and the light source stopped here." Professor Sycamore said.

Looking at the place is fully dark, seeing none of any light source we could find. I looked down on the ground and I see letters, the letters resembles with an eye. Wait, I remember the letters were... they're Unown letters seeing them on this pillar.

"Guys, look down." I say stepping back.

The Professors did and saw the letters.

"Hey, there are Unowns." Gary said.

"Yes. But why here?" Professor Oak asked.

"Hey, they're forming a message, looking at the letters connecting it." Professor Sycamore.

They walked right when they're besides me and analyzed the message on it. My eyes began to glow softly as the Unown letters changed their form to Alphabet letters.

It reads:

* * *

_To find your way, shine the torches for the way to unveil_

* * *

"To find your way, shine the torches for the way to unveil." I say as the glow of my eyes stopped.

"To find your way, shine the torches for the way to unveil? How? We can't see any torches." Gary says.

I grabbed my flashlight and turned it on, I roamed the light to the darkness until I stopped to a seemingly ledge. I can't tell if it is a ledge the light reached because the light is very dim when pointed at a thing at far distance.

"Wait a minute?" I say, wanting to get a closer look on what the light of the flashlight is lighting up.

I removed the sling duffle bag off of me as I place it to the ground so did the flashlight. I concentrated my powers and I began to float up and my body shined as I am shape shifting to my Arceus form.

Once that's done I concentrated my powers and I began to levitate and I pushed forward to the thing I saw.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Professor Oak asked.

I didn't bother to answer as I am in front the thing I saw, my power shifted to my Flame Plate and a sphere of fire appeared on my head. The fire started to illuminate light and I could clearly see another base torch, quite smaller from the other one. Seeing what's in it was a type of liquid, well to tell it is a flammable liquid.

I concentrated the sphere on top of my head as power began to flow to the sphere as the sphere slightly expands and it is being surrounded by lines of fire swirling around it.

_"Flamethrower."_ I say telepathically as I blasted a swirling current of fire to the torch as it wildly sparked with fire. I stopped and moved a bit back from the heat, seeing the place illuminates now light but rather in a fiery radius as it gave light of the torch which was attached to a cave pillar.

"Whoa, nice work Ash. You light up a torch." Gary said, complimenting me.

"Yup, now to find the rest to light up this place." I say as I levitated deeper, since the torch gave off a radiating light in a small radius and it gave such a decent light that tip to see the next torch. I approached it and did the same thing as the first one, and sparked up more lights.

I kept on going to light up torched as I lit up 7 and counting and gain quite a far distance from the Professor's as the starting point. Each torch I've lit had shown that this place is just an empty cave since I can't really see what's on the bottom. I approached the eighth torch as I blasted a Flamethrower to it and wildly sparked out fire and another path of fire lit up from the fire gutter as my eyes followed as it arrived to another ledge and sparked up another torch, but bigger than the others and to say that it is the same from the first one I've lit from the start.

Then there are more torches that been lighted up and more fire gutters I saw lighting up a new path, or so to say the continuing path. I looked back and the Professors are way far back for the distance I've lit the torches to each stone pillar, with that I levitated back to them.

"Well, I've lit up all the torches I found and the last one also shone another path or maybe the same path from here." I say.

"Well then, if that's the case, we need to get there, but how?" Professor Oak asked.

"We could go climb down this pillar if we can." Gary suggested.

That's not a good idea at all. I've looked down and sure enough I can't see what's below but I levitated down a bit until the fireball on my head illuminated the ground and my eyes widened on what I saw.

I went up to them, "That's a bad idea Gary. You don't want to see what's down below." I say, a little terrified.

"Why?" Gary asked as he looked down.

I used my powers and I manipulated the fireball on me, I controlled the ball by placing it down close to the ground and I expanded the fireball as it illuminates light even brighter and shown many spears pointed up, as the arrow is sharp enough to impale through the body.

"Ohhh, nevermind that!" Gary stuttered, the Professors did look what's below and got a slight terrified look in return.

"So, how do we get across here?" Professor Oak asked.

I lowered my body near the pillar as my back is lowered near the edge. "Climb on me, I'll get us there, and please pick up my duffle bag." I say.

"Oh, okay, this is more expedient. Good thinking Ash." Professor Sycamore complimented me as he picked up my duffle bag, and they slowly got on to my back with Gary sitting near my neck as Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore sat near my gears as they all held tight on me.

"Okay, here we go." I say as I galloped and levitated forward.

"Woah, never felt to ride on a God itself, or should I say riding on Ash." Gary derided.

My eyes went back and looked at Gary. "Haha, very funny." My voice gave of such tone of amusement, which Gary plastered a smirk on his face.

Soon over that, we've reached the end and I landed near the path as I lay down on the ground as the each Professor got off me and we proceeded to the path following the Professors from behind.

Then the ground rattled again and just a small part of it reacted by two tiles began to separate and rose up revealing another steel 'S' object like Gary has on him.

"Hey another one." I say, undoubtedly Gary picked it up and stored it in his knapsack.

"Well, that's two. Something tells me it is something we can use later as we progress through, or whatever would these things be." Gary said.

As we continued to walk through the path, I felt a sign, no, many of energies, from what I can feel it is very powerful but very small in terms, and I highly not doubt it that... that was energies of Mega Stones.

"Hey, I felt strange energies close by." I say, which the Professors stopped on their paths.

"Energies? Which means what we're after is close by?" Gary exclaimed.

"If that is, well, what are we waiting for?" Professor Oak asked.

We all began to run through the path, still quite far and the path still keeps on going through left and right turns, going down and up the stairs.

And soon we've arrived to a new room again and this time the place is far more different from the others, the place is rather more depicting pictures. The walls are carved out with ancient pictures of Pokémons almost sketches I can define what Pokémon/s there are: Blaziken, Gyarados, Charizard, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Gardevoir, Amphatros and more Pokémons I can recall...

This area tells more of what place is this, depicting my hunches were correct.

We continued to walk until we've stopped to another large door and the door itself is a puzzle, why I tell? Because there are 4 by 4 tiles that are mixed up, improperly depicting of what the image is, which there a total of 15 tiles are. Then on the ground in front of the door is another tile of the picture, like the last tile to hold them together.

"Well, looks like another puzzle." I say looking at the door in front of us.

"Tiles puzzle... I love solving tile when I was a kid until now." Professor Sycamore said with excitement.

"Really? Then solve the puzzle to open the door." Professor Oak said.

I doubt that if Professor Sycamore can solve the puzzle with those large, heavy-to-the-looks tiles.

"Wait, I don't think Professor Sycamore can move those tiles on his own, I'll help too." I say as I concentrated my powers and activate my Mind Plate as my abdomen began to glow and soon a pink tentacle came out as it moved near the tiles. "Tell me what to move." I say.

Me and Professor Sycamore began to solve the puzzle, Professor Sycamore advised to position the top tiles first, so I obliged and I found first 4 tiles belonging to the top part as I messed up the tiles to make space. Soon after that, next is the left side and easily enough the 3 tiles we're already at the position and the last is to solve the rest, positioning the tiles as Professor Sycamore instructed I continued to move the tiles until it is done, the image formed is the Mega Evolution sigil itself and now there is one more piece missing and to place the fallen tile to the spot.

I controlled the tentacle and wrapped itself around the tile, I lifted it and pushed it to the spot as I unwrap it and pushed it making a 'click' sound.

The whole place began to shake and the door slowly rises up as a pillar rose up in front of us. Soon the shaking stops and the pillar have another steel 'S' object and on instinct I grabbed it and threw it to Gary which caught on instinct.

The path from the door is narrow and completely dark, as I am a little big to fit in.

"The path is getting narrower now." Professor Oak says and he turned to me. "Ash..."

"I know Professor." I say as I closed my eyes and my body began to glow as I shrunk down to my human form, still wearing my bodysuit. "Let's go..."

We proceeded in the path and we turned on our flashlights as we can see the path. As we walk down, I felt surges of energy close, but far from here.

"Guys, I'm feeling those energies stronger now." I said.

The Professors stopped on their tracks and looked back at me. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Gary asked and together we began to run.

Proceeding to the path as we reached the end of the path we're in another part of the room, the room itself is completely dark and on instinct we stopped. We pointed our flashlight at the path, which was a single narrow bridge about 9 feet wide with below is a huge abyss and it leads to the end is another cave entrance.

"Careful now, let's not run." Gary said.

"We hear you." I and the older Professors replied.

We slowly walked through the path and seemingly the path is sturdy to hold us, well at least I hope. I slowly walked right behind the Professors as they lead the way. Something isn't right about this. We we're almost at the end as Gary first to reach it, next is Professor Oak, then Professor Sycamore.

I was almost close to them when I stepped on the rock, the ground began to shake. I quickly tried to jumped but the path collapsed and I was sent to fall down.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell.

"ASH!" The Professors shouted as they crouched near the edge.

I closed my eyes, to concentrate and transform but it was interrupted when butt crashed to a seemingly ledge.

"OW!" I screamed in pain, but then it wasn't a ledge the smaller debris fell to the hole and the ledge itself is a slide. I began to slide down as the backpack as a support to my back as I slide down. I kept on sliding down as the debris stopped and crashed to a solid ground. Soon I stopped too as I sighed in relief.

I slowly stood up, rubbing my butt from the painful impact, still it stings. Looking around my surroundings and my flashlight began to flicker off straight ahead of my sight is a narrow tunnel, which that's the only way from here now? I looked up from where I fell and it was blocked by a huge debris.

_'Ash! Can you hear us!?'_ I heard someone yelled to the communicator, which the voice sounded like Professor Oak.

_'Yes, I'm okay here, don't worry.'_ I replied to the microphone, which I heard collective sighs.

_'Well, its good you're okay, you can't simply die from a fall since you're a Pokémon God.'_ Gary replied.

_'Yeah, good to know.'_ I replied sarcastically._ 'Well looks like I can't get out of here since a huge debris covered up the entrance to this place.'_

_'So you're trapped there?'_ Professor Sycamore asked with a worried tone.

_'No, not literally. There's this cave tunnel in front of me and my flashlight is broken.'_ I said as I picked up the flashlight and gave it a tap with my hand, and nope it didn't light up at all now.

_'You guys proceed to the path, I'll follow the cave tunnel here, and maybe we can meet up soon as we progress.'_ I suggested.

_'Good idea, Ash. We can keep in touch with the communicator.'_ Professor Oak replied.

_'Alright, be careful there.'_ I said.

_'We'll do Ashy-boy.'_ Gary replied with a snicker, and I'd just sighed.

I raised my hand and concentrated the power of the Flame Plate as a sphere of fire appeared on my palm and I began to walk in the tunnel. The tunnel itself is safe to say an ordinary one, walls and everything. But what really weirds me that it is very long and it's getting narrower as you go further until I have to crouch.

I crawled to the path until I didn't noticed I stepped on a metal thing, I looked down as it is another of the steel 'S' object again, without a doubt I picked it up and I placed it behind the bag. I continued to crawl until I arrived at an end, which in the small room is a ladder on the wall.

I approached the ladder and seeing that this is only thing can get me out of here. I focused my Psychic power as it envelops the sphere of fire as I began to climb up. To tell you it is very high now as I soon see a ledge. I quickly climbed up and let myself see what's on top.

I reached and pulled myself from the ledge and I began to slowly walk and I paused to see another ledge. I see the room or whatever in front of me is completely dark. I moved the sphere of fire far from me and I infused it with more power as I lit up the place to see it. Definitely on my first glance is that I saw another base torch, and on instinct I moved the fire on it and the torch and it wildly sparked with fire and the room is filled up with a bright fire.

I looked to the surroundings and the place is interesting right behind the torch is a large stone door, and the ground is like the cave floor, I looked own that the ground isn't too far down, I jumped down and landed with a small sound and I approached the torch. Then I heard voices.

"ASH!" A voice yelled and I looked to the path originally from the path where the Professors took revealed the Professor with Gary in front followed by the two.

"Hey guys, I'm okay." I say as they went to me.

"Well, it's good you're okay, but from where did you get here?" Gary asked.

I pointed at the top hole from the wall. "I got out from there. The tunnel gets narrower and shorted as I go on, so I had to crouch to proceed and also..." I say as I grabbed the steel 'S'. "I found this there too."

"Alright... We got like four of them now." Gary said as he gets the other three.

We began to walk around as we arrived at the door. But before we can get there, I felt that same power signature from before, and it gets stronger and getting close to us.

I ran near to the torch and I concentrated my powers as a sphere of energy appeared as small meteorites began to rotate and swirl inside the sphere and so did outside, preparing a Judgment attack.

"Ash?" The Professors asked as they walked to me.

"Alright, show yourself, who's over there. Come out of here, or else." I threatened of whoever is right near the room entrance.

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended_

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
